Just A Midgardian
by ninjarism3
Summary: "Why are you even here, mortal? You're just a nuisance, a plaything!" Loki sneered. "You're a weak, pathetic little girl! Then again, one can't expect much from the likes of you. You're just a Midgardian!" LokixOC Xover, I suck at summaries. No flames please!
1. Chapter 1

Swiss Alps, 1938

_Clop. Clop. Clop_.

Dr. Armin Zola strode down the tunnel, frantically checking his watch. He was going to be late. The General doesn't approve of tardiness. He likes to make an example of those who are late… The man pulled at his collar as he walked, swallowing nervously. The sound of his footsteps reverberated around the smooth steel walls of hydra's secret facility, its tunnels and pathways buried deep in the mountain rock.

_Clop. Clop. Clop_.

The scientist hated that sound. It made him paranoid, making him feel as if he were constantly being followed. The notion wasn't helped by the numerous Hydra guards stationed at every door, dressed all in black from head to toe. Not even the eyes were uncovered. Dr. Zola mentally shook himself. He approached the reinforced bulkhead doors and keyed in the code. A deep rumble erupted from within, shaking the floor beneath his feet. The hangar doors screeched open at a painstaking pace. Dr. Zola started to sweat. He checked his watch.

_Shit._

Five O'clock. He was now officially late.

The doors ground to a halt. Dr. Zola scurried past and into the room. The place itself was dark; the only illumination provided was from a fireplace set into the wall. Two plush armchairs sat in front of each other, one partially concealed in the shadows. A figure was slouching in the chair, a glass of brandy in their hand.

"Your late, Doctor" Said a voice in heavily accented English.

The figure leaned forward out of the shadows. Where normal flesh should have been, there was a wash of angry red skin. No nose, just two holes. His eyes were deeply set into his head, and they're glare was focused on him. This was Johann Schmidt, The Furah's right hand man and the leader of Hydra. Or, what was left of him. Zola gulped nervously. Schmidt chuckled as he gestured to the other chair.

"Have a seat, Doctor Zola. I hear you have news for me… Good news, I hope. I'd hate for you to waste my time"

"I believe I had located the device you seek, General, but by the time the retrieval team arrived at the destination… It was… gone."

"Gone?" The General growled.

The scientist started to utter a grovelling apology when Schmidt cut him off.

"No matter, Dr. Zola, no matter. I shall retrieve it in time." The red skinned man paused to take a long sip from his brandy.

"Now…What else did you have to say to me that was so…_important_?"

Zola grinned sardonically.

"From what I have deduced from the workings of the device, the object releases a highly concentrated wave of an unknown radiation, dissolving all forms of life- whether it's organic in origin or not. Yes? Well it seems I was mistaken, General. A mother and her child were in the vicinity when the spike occurred. The mother was vaporised as far as we can tell but…"

"The infant survived?!" Schmidt responded, stunned.

"Yes, it did. The subject is about 62 months old and is female. Extraordinary!"

"Very well, Doctor. You have piqued my interest in the matter. Do what needs to be done." Johann Schmidt rose from the armrest and walked toward the doorway. Armin hastily followed behind him.

"It has already been done, Sir. She is in detention room three and tests are underway!"

The general and Armin Zola continued their conversation and the little girl in question screamed.

* * *

I had a bad dream. There was a loud bang. It was big and blue and bright. It came from a bright blue box. It kept flashing, flashing, flashing. It was really small but the bang was BIG. Mommy was there and so was I. Mommy was scared. Mommy cried. Mommy was in pain. I was scared. The little box got brighter. Mommy was screaming and holding her head. And then...then...Mommy's face was...melted away...and then she was gone. And so was the box. I was scared. Mommy was gone and I cried for Mommy. I was alone. My head really hurt and I was all alone. There were voices in my head and I was alone...but it was just a bad dream...

There is a bright white light that hurts my eyes. My head really hurts too. It burns. Why does it burn? Where am I? I am in a room and I am on a bed. I have funny black strips over me and the bed. I am lying down and can't move. Why can't I move? Where is mommy? I'm scared. I look around and see a door that is metal and a big scary mirror. I can see a table with shiny sharp things on it. What did Mommy call it? _A Needle_. Needles hurt. It is painful. I don't like pain. Pain makes me sad but Mommy makes me happy. Where is Mommy? I must find Mommy!

I pull on the straps but I can't move. They dig into my skin. I try again and again and again. It is painful so I cry. Where is Mommy?

"Mommy?" I said. She can't hear me?

"Mommy!?" I shout. Mommy's not here. It wasn't a bad dream...It was real? No. Mommy isn't dead. Not dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. I am sad. Now my heart hurts. Hurts for Mommy. I cry for Mommy.

_"Das thema IST wach!?"_

I stop crying. I hear funny sounds, funny voices. It sounds strange and scary but I know what they said. _The subject is awake!?_ What does that mean? Is subject me? Is it my name? I know Mommy but who am I? Please help, Mommy! Help me! I am scared...

_"MOMMY!"_

* * *

"This is the child, Zola?" The General mused; staring at the infant through the reflective glass. The girl was unconscious, strapped down on a gurney with thick Velcro bonds. From appearance, nothing was out of the ordinary. Just a weak little girl…

"Yes, it is…we are still waiting on the blood results, Sir. It might take a little while longer than anticipated so I've injected the subject with a high dose of sedatives to keep her unconscious. She's quite the fighter General. Very spirited indeed!" Dr. Zola seemed fascinated by the infant; constantly checking it's vitals and whatnot. Schmidt wasn't sure that was a good thing. That was when Dr. Zola's assistant walked in, a mix of awe and confusion on her face.

"Sir, I think you should see this…" She whispered.

Dr. Zola rolled his eyes as he snatched the clipboard from the woman's hands. His eyes scanned the pages, disbelief clouding his eyes as he did so. He flicked between each page one last time before grinning to himself.

"Are you sure your results are sound? Have you double checked?"

The woman nodded vigorously. Schmidt sighed with annoyance and tapped his fingers against the glass. He was growing tired of this charade. He had things to do, things to plan.

"I don't like to be left out of the loop, Doctor, get to the point already…I'm a busy man!"

"O-of course, General. I meant no disrespect. It's just that the subject's blood results came through. It's _marvellous_! It appears that the child's molecules can absorb energy and bond with it at a cellular level. From what we have here, it seems that the subject has an incredibly high metabolic rate and an increased haemoglobin count. I think that the subject, by result of bonding with the radiation from the device, may have incredible healing capabilities, increased stamina-"

"You have definitive proof?"

"No, but in time-"

_"Mommy!?"_

Dr. Zola's head snapped towards the glass. _Impossible_. The child was wide awake, eyes wide open and filled with panic. Her breath came in short pants. The girl frantically tugged at the bonds attached to her wrists and ankles.

"The subject is awake!?" A scientist yelled.

The general smirked at the man's surprise. It seems that the Doctor's pet project could be of use after all…

The girl behind the glass was terrified. Tears streamed down her face as she pulled at the bonds. Her eyes darted around wildly like a cornered animal.

_"MOMMY!" _The child screamed. The child thrashed and bucked on the gurney, screaming unintelligible sounds.

_RIIP!_

"Interesting…." The general murmured to himself as the infant tore free of restraints that were designed for adults. The scientists around him were in disarray, yelling at each other. The red-skinned man smirked to himself. He calmly walked out of the room, hands clasped behind his back, toward detention room three.

* * *

Armin Zola gazed in wonder at the infant behind the glass, marvelling at the girl's persistence. _Extraordinary!_ To pull free of bonds like those… what determination! As he observed the child, she clambered off the gurney and collapsed to the floor. She was cradling her wrists to her chest. Angry red sores seeping with blood encased her hands and feet; her face was streaked with sweat. The girl staggered to her feet, whimpering softly. As she tried to walk, her knees buckled and she crashed into the trolley by the gurney, sending scalpels, needles and all kinds of sharp equipment skittering onto the cold concrete beneath her. She moaned softly, her head lolling to one side while she lay in a foetal position in the middle of the room. She seemed dazed, sluggish.

_Must be the after effects of the sedatives…_Zola pondered idly.

An insistent beeping sound emerged from the door, and with a hiss, it swung open. The girl snapped upright and alert. An ominous figure loomed in the doorway and the child shrank backward automatically. Then Johann Schmidt's face came into view as he entered the room. The child's face morphed into one of fear and she let out a piercing scream. She scuttled further back till she was pressed against the wall, her eyes frantically darting round the room before resting upon a scalpel at her feet. In an instant, the thin blade was in her trembling hand. Then she flung the scalpel directly at the General's face. Schmidt dodged the surgical instrument with ease, simply moving his head to the left with impossible speed.

_CRACK!_

Impaled in the wall, right where the general's head should have been, was the scalpel. Only half the handle was visible, the rest buried deep in the rock. A web of cracks fanned out in every direction from the point of impact, lumps of concrete crumbling to dust. Schmidt turned and looked at the child huddled at the other end of the room, beneath the mirror. The man smirked, obviously impressed with the power in which the object was thrown. He grasped the remaining handle and wrenched the blade out of the wall. The General studied the instrument for a moment before twirling the scalpel between his fingers.

"Impressive, subject three; but no more of that!" Schmidt said aloud in English while slowly approaching the child. He came to a halt directly in front of the girl, who was peering up at him fearfully. He bent down until his face was level with hers and raised a gloved hand in front of her face; the girl flinched. Schmidt simply wagged his finger at her and tittered, like how a parent would scold a child for being naughty.

"If you are good, then your stay here at Hydra will be… bearable, too say the least. But if you misbehave…"

The General grabbed the girl by the throat and stood upright, bringing the girl with him. She clawed at his hand, gasping for breath as her body was suspended mid-air. Schmidt shoved the girl against the glass making Dr. Zola jump. The General leaned in close, his face so close to hers they were almost touching. He whipped out the scalpel and raised the blade within an inch of the child's eye.

"….then you _will_ be punished… _Severely_. Is that understood? Hmm?"

The child nodded quickly. Schmidt smirked and released his grip, watching the girl crumble to the floor, heaving in a precious lungful of air.

"Good! Very good! Now you will do as you are told, speak when spoken to or when you have permission to do so. You are 'subject three'. That is your name. Your purpose is… to serve. Understood?"

She nodded again. He nodded, satisfied with her answer. He threw the scalpel to the floor and walked out the room.

"Oh, and subject three…" The girl gazed at him through the now closing door. There was a malicious gleam in his eye, one that made the girl shiver.

"Welcome to Hydra."


	2. Chapter 2

Swiss Alps, 1942

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

I sit up; awake, as I rub the sleep from my eyes. My attention slips to the clock on top of the small chest of drawers by my bed. Five in the morning… Why always five in the morning? I'm so tired! And it's _freezing_! I huff. My breath turns white as it floats from my mouth, like little clouds. I hardly ever go outside. Occasionally, I might see the sky through a security feed, or sunlight through the Generals window. If I'm lucky. I've been here as long as I can remember and never stepped outside- not once. I'm just so tired…

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"S3! Dr. Zola wants to see you in one hour. Be ready!" a voice booms from the other side of the door.

"Yes, sir! Hail Hydra!" I reply vigorously. Better not upset any high ranking officers again. Last time I did that… I was punished. And it hurt. A tray was shoved through the gap at the base of the door. A bowl of greyish mush they call porridge, a stale slice of bread and a cup of water. My breakfast.

I rush over to the door and snatch up the tray. I walk over to my bed and sit on the edge; staring at the food on my lap. My tummy rumbles. I was so hungry! I put a spoonful of the mush in my mouth and gag. It always tastes disgusting and was cold and rubbery. But I eat it anyway. Otherwise I'd starve- no wait, they'd force feed me. I shuddered. Not a very good memory. I gobble up my food, down the water and shove the tray back out the gap. By the door was a sink with a cracked mirror above it and a little toilet, which I hated using. I was shy, and it felt like every time I did use it, the door would open and everyone would be watching. Uggh. On the other side of the door, was a tiny shower cubicle encased by frosted glass. I took off my underwear and put it in the laundry bin, slipped inside and pressed the button.

"Ahhh! Cold!" I yelped as a torrent of icy water ran over my body. Why was everything so _COLD_? But then again, better than stinking. The General doesn't like that. The water ran out and I grabbed the towel from the rack behind me, drying myself quickly. I tiptoed over to my drawers and got dressed in my uniform. Some black underwear, a black fleecy jumper that reaches the top of my neck, the Hydra symbol printed over my heart. It was a weird squid-like thing inside a circle with six tentacles. A pair of black pants and a matching belt- the Hydra symbol was also on the buckle. Black socks and boots so shiny I could see my face in them were on my feet; pant legs tucked in to them. I shrugged on a heavy jacket that had panels on the front. I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself.

Brown eyes, small nose, shoulder length mousey hair that's more blonde than brown. I grab a hair tie and put my hair up in a bun. I touch the top of my head, my hair is still damp. Oh no. I look at the clock, its quarter to six- I've got no time to dry it properly! Will they notice? Will _he _notice? My chest hurts- and so does my head. That always happens when I'm worried or scared. Or angry… Stay calm, I tell myself. I swear these officers are like wild dogs- they can smell fear. I press the button by the door and it pops open with a hiss. Time to see the freaky doctor… With a gulp, I step out my cell. I close my eyes, clear my head and try to look like an obedient soldier of Hydra. This was hard, because my head really hurts! Much worse than before. Nothing to worry about, I tell myself, it's probably because I've had little sleep. I walk quickly through the maze of tunnels, glancing at the evenly placed clocks as I go. There's not much to look at but gloomy dark walls and white clocks. It kinda freaks me out.

"Cutting it close aren't we, S3?" someone calls out behind me. I turn my head and smile. It was B12, in his gear, jogging to meet me. We don't know each others names. I wasn't really bothered by it really. I don't actually know my name, just my designation, Subject three- S3 for short. Simple and to the point. He matched my stride and smirked down at me. I just about reached his ribcage, he was soo tall!

"Yeah, it was one of those mornings. I'm so tired! And I've got to see the freaky doctor again. What's with that?" I moan grumpily.

"Now, now S3, y'know what happens when you talk about your superiors like that…" He warned. I sighed. I can't do anything without getting into trouble.

"Anyways, I think this is your stop?" He gestured to my right. Oh, I was at the infirmary door. I didn't even realise! I looked away embarrassed.

"Thanks. See you around B12!"

I pushed open the door and peered round the corner. Dr. Zola was standing next to a gurney, occupied with reading charts and fiddling with needles. _Needles_. Oh no…As I stare at the little things, I feel my breakfast churning in my tummy. My headache now feels unbearable. A whimper leaves my mouth. Dr. Zola looks up, annoyed.

"You're late! Get in here S3!" He snapped. I rushed over to the gurney; almost tripping as I went. I took of my jacket and pushed up my sleeve staring straight ahead. I felt a sharp stab in my arm, I bit my lip. The pain in my head was getting worse by the minute. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out the pain. It didn't help.

"This is unacceptable S3. Not only were you late but you're behaving like a coward. Being weak. Does Hydra allow weakness S3?"

I shake my head. I felt the needle dig further into my skin, dragging against the bone. I flinched at the burning sensation.

"I didn't hear an answer S3!" Zola growled.

"No sir!" I gasped, my eyes open.

"Good!" The doctor ripped the needle free and I screamed aloud. The man glanced at me and tittered. I pressed my hand over the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. The doctor threw a bandage at my feet.

"Get cleaned up S3. The General is expecting you!"

The General? What does he want? Crap! I didn't… dammit! I fumble whilst wrapping the bandage tightly around the hole in my arm. Uggh. I shuddered inside as I trudged to the sink. I slowly turned on the tap. My hands were shaking under the flow of water. I watched it turn pink as the blood washed off my skin. Once it was gone, I turned off the tap and shook off the excess water. I felt numb as I pulled on my jacket. Was I in trouble?

"He's in interrogation room two. Get moving!" Zola called.

Whatever it is, I was about to find out.

* * *

Schmidt sighed with annoyance. The man wasn't saying anything, and he really wasn't in the most…. patient of moods. He assessed the traitor in front of him coolly before chuckling to himself quietly.

"You had potential, B12… such potential, and now you've wasted it trying to betray me. Pathetic. Now, this is the last time I'm going to ask _nicely_. Who was your contact?" The man stared at him in silent rebuke. He was in his early twenties, with blonde hair and blue eyes. The General glared at him for a moment longer before rising from his chair.

"No answer B12?"

"That isn't my name, Schmidt! I won't say anything to scum like you!" The boy spat venomously, struggling against the chains that pinned him to the chair. The General smirked. He was impressed; there wasn't an ounce of fear in his eyes. The man began pacing the width of the room with a wicked gleam in his eyes. The General approached the young man in slow, exaggerated steps. He leaned down, face to face with the young man.

"I know that you'll talk, traitor. As a matter of fact; I can guarantee it! You'll be singing like the proverbial canary because I know your weakness, _lieutenant_!" Schmidt sneered. The man looked in shock.

"If you're all that America has to offer, _boy_, then Hydra's victory will be an easy one. Pathetic! Did you really think I wouldn't find you out? Such impudence! The moment you entered Hydra I knew your identity!" Schmidt hissed. The traitor swallowed nervously, staring straight ahead.

"So you know my identity, Johann. Doesn't mean I'll spill a thing!" The man growled in English, his American accent tainting the words. Schmidt laughed in his face, an action severely contrasting the malice in the general's tone.

"Oh really? We'll see how confident you are in the next thirty seconds…"

The General grabbed the jacket of the lieutenant and dragged him to the back of the room. He then moved the table and chair over to the side.

_Knock, knock._

"Always on time! Enter!"

A Hydra soldier stepped into the room carrying two lengths of rope, a crowbar and a scalpel.

"On the table, if you please. Oh, and gag him when you're done!" Schmidt uttered, sounding bored.

"Torturing me won't make me talk!" B12 snarled.

"Oh no, I wouldn't dare harm you_. Yet_. You'll be watching instead." The General smiled while the boy was gagged. As the soldier left, another entered. It was S3. The girl was quite resilient for her age, Schmidt pondered. Just nine years old. Rebellious as well but that was to be expected. She hadn't been tamed. But that was about to change.

"Sir? Y-you wanted to see me?" She stuttered. Her eyes darted between her commander and B12, whose eyes were filled with anger and fear. Schmidt simply beckoned to the chair in the middle of the room, his expression was thunderous. She gulped and sat down.

"I'm most disappointed at your recent attitude toward Hydra principle, S3. I expected better from you. I have been lenient towards your repeated mishaps because you're young and naïve. But it's time you learn the true consequences of your actions…"

He picked up the rope, throwing one length at her feet.

"Tie your legs to the chair!"

"Sir, I-"

"That was an order, do not disobey it, child" The General tittered as he marched toward her.

"Sorry sir!" She whimpered, her fingers shaking as she bound her legs to the frame. The General roughly pulled the girl's arms behind the chair and wound the rope into place. S3 winced when she tried to move, the binding cutting deep into her skin. Schmidt stood upright, behind the girl with his hands casually placed on her shoulders. B12 thrashed around in his chair, his shouts muffled by the gag. The General chuckled and retrieved the metal bar off the table.

"What's that American saying? Kill two birds with one stone… I like it! It works! I need you to talk, and I need to punish a disobedient soldier. See? Like I said, I know your weakness!"

Schmidt inspected the crow bar momentarily, testing its weight, before striking a blow to the child's ribcage. A gasp of pain left S3's lips as she turned her head away. He brought the bar down again with a sickening crunch. He did it again. And again. And again. S3's tortured screams echoed in the room. Schmidt smirked as he watched S3 flinch away from his every movement. He dropped the bar to the floor before swiping up the scalpel, twirling it between his fingers.

"Remember this, S3? That promise I made? I never go back on promises, do I?" Schmidt questioned. She didn't reply. In an instant, the General backhanded the girl across the face.

"Look at me! Answer. The. Question!" He barked, grabbing the girls jaw and jerking her face around.

"N-no General, you don't. I'm sorry!" The child sobbed. The General looked at her in disgust.

"….I don't believe you. You're weak and pathetic! I should just end your existence and be done with the hassle!" He pressed the scalpel against her neck; just puncturing the skin. He pressed a little harder and blood seeped from the wound, running down her neck.

"NO! n-no please! I'm sorry sir, I'm sorry… I-I'll behave I promise! PLEASE! I'm loyal to Hydra! I'll behave!" S3 begged, tears spilling from her eyes. B12 closed his eyes tightly, not making a sound.

"Still won't talk?" Schmidt called, glancing at the man opposite him. With his eyes closed, he shook his head once. B12 bit his lip, trying to ignore S3 pleading for her life.

"And people say I'm cold! Anyways, S3…Hail Hydra!"

"Hail Hydra!" She sobbed.

"Louder!"

"HAIL HYDRA!"

"Good enough. Go to training. From now on… Don't disappoint me!" Schmidt removed the blade from her neck and deftly sliced through the bindings holding her down.

"Yes sir!"

She hauled herself out the chair, limped toward the door and heaved it open, glancing at B12 with hurt in her eyes before stalking out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes sir!"

It hurts. Everything hurts. My head...my ribs... I think a few of them might be broken actually. I haul myself to my feet and manage to walk- to my surprise. I try not to think about what just happened in those ten minutes... I have ever been more scared in all the time I remember... He.. he could've easily killed me! I don't...no. I can't be like this. I must be strong. Not weak. Being scared is weak in the world of Hydra- in the world of Johann Schmidt. I must please him or I'll be punished...again. I have the feeling that he went easy on me... I shuddered.

I finally make it to the door, and knowing the General was scrutinising my every move, I yank it open as quick as possible. But, before I leave, I couldn't help but look at B12.

There was regret on his face but no remorse. Why? Why didn't he just lie? He was already in trouble anyway! He just dragged me down as well. My hurt must have shown because he winced; like I was an unpleasant reminder of his situation or something. That's it. No more. I can't afford to be weak. I work for Johann Schmidt. I must be strong. I turn away from the man who'd I'd once thought of as my only friend and leave the interrogation room.

Ow. It really hurts to breathe... Will I do well in training with these injuries? I was going to have my ass kicked again. And this time, I won't be able to walk it off! Speaking of which, the walk was SLOW. Too slow. I'll be in trouble with the instructor if I don't move it. I hobble along, determined to get to the training hangar. Several other agents stare at me as I go, whispering about my obvious roughed up state. I glare at them as I speed- hobble along the corridors, wondering if I should give them a black eye... Finally, I make it. I'm really finding it hard to breathe... Weird spark thingies keep swirling around my eyes; they make me dizzy!

I walk into the massive training hangar and fall into line with about thirty others. I'm at the front, far right. I'm next to S4 and S5- who look like tall, hairless gorillas with bushy eyebrows and with eyes too close together. In my head, their designation is 'dumb' and 'dumber'. They notice my arrival and chuckle aloud.

"What the hell? You fall down the stairs or something brat? You're face is more screwed than usual! The instructor will flip a shit when he sees you!" S4 cackles. My headache flared and I was angry.

"Leave me the FUCK alone, gorilla twins, and don't talk to me!" I hissed before I could stop myself. That is the first time I have ever sworn aloud, and I felt a little nervous but proud. I almost giggled at their shocked faces, it was just too funny!

"Seriously? You're what- nine right? She just..." S5 trailed off in disbelief. Inside, I smiled in victory. But outside... My chest felt like I'd been hit by a truck. It was really starting to bother me.

"Attention!" A male voice boomed from behind. Everyone fell silent, stomped their boots and stood as straight as a flagpole. Hanz Faustlander, our physical combat instructor, strode to the front. He was all muscle, shaved head and mean beady black eyes.

"Hail Hydra!"

"HAIL HYDRA!" We called as one, in salute. Even though my chest really hurts I still managed to do it- arms out and up like you trying to punch two tall guys in the nose or as if you were trying to fly.

"At ease... S3...what on earth? Did you pick a fight with a superior officer or what?" He growled as he strode toward me. S5 laughed quietly so I was the only one to hear. Prick.

"Well?" He yelled in my face.

"No sir, I didn't fight no one sir!" I replied, staring straight ahead.

"Oh? So what happened?" He said, unconvinced. I gulped. Tell the truth. Don't be a coward.

"The General and I had a... discussion... About my behavior sir. I learnt my lesson sir!" I answered, my voice trembling slightly. Hanz seemed shocked when he really looked at my face. Damn, was it that obvious? Well! At least it shut the gorilla twins up! He nodded once and then walked back toward the middle.

"Alright soldiers! Ten minutes maximum at each station, try each weapon. There are six stations: rifles, snipers, automatics, handguns, grenades and throwing blades! One hour in total! We will be monitoring your performance for each!"

Wait. We? From the corner of my eye I see two people walk in. It looks like Dr. Zola and...oh crap. The General! I snap my eyes to the front and try to breathe. Shit. It felt good to curse, even if it was inside my head. Shit. Shit. Shit!

"What are you waiting for? Find a station, and begin!"

"YES SIR!"

Among the chaos, I limped over to the rifle station. It was the closest and I thought it would be better to get the heavy ones out of the way. Again, to my surprise, I got there first. Maybe things would pick up from now? I lifted each of the massive guns and felt the weight. Jeeeez! They were HEAVY! They reminded me of a fallen tree branch they were that stocky. Anyways, I went with the lightest one and braced myself. Feet apart, one foot slightly in front. Press the back bit 'the stock' into my shoulder. Ow. Lean into it a bit then fire. Sounds easy, but it's not when your chest was almost caved in by a metal bar. I squinted down the sight thingie and aimed at the people shaped target- one circle on the head and one on the chest. I pulled the trigger.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Three shots I fired. All of them were inside the target! Yes! And they were on the head! They didn't quite hit the centre but still. At least I didn't miss. I smiled slightly and reloaded. I wasn't a huge fan of guns. They make too much noise and there far too messy. And it was lazy way to hurt others... But I wouldn't dare say that aloud. Never. I raised the gun again and aimed for the chest.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Again, three shots I fired. All of them in the kill zone! And this time, one hit dead centre. Holy crap! I hit it?! I was happy for that. I checked how many bullets were in the clip. Two of them... Oh sod it! I might as well. This time, I aimed for the furthest target- one bullet for each kill zone. Come on, I can do it!

BANG! BANG!

Both hit dead centre. I slowly let out the breath I didn't realise I was holding, then lowered the gun. I stared at the targets for a moment in disbelief before putting the weapon down. I looked at the clock above the hangar door. I've been seven minutes. Plenty of time left!

The next four stations seemed alright. My performance was...okay, I could've been quicker but at least I didn't miss any targets! My ribs felt like they were squeezing the life out of me. I could hardly breathe. But I had ten minutes left, and just one more station. Throwing blades- my favorite! I limped toward the station, trying to blink those swirly things out my eyes because they were distracting me. When I got there, I picked up one of the knives. It was thin, jagged at the handle and very sharp. It felt wrong in my hands, too heavy. I tried another one- still felt wrong. It's like they didn't fit right. Still, I tried to use them anyways. I just practiced the movement, feeling how the weight would affect the throw. I don't really know how to describe how I know what to do, it just... I just know. It scares me a little. Okay, quite a bit. But never mind. I kept feeling the weight, trying to get used to the feeling of the knife in my hand. That's when dumb and dumber decided to show up.

"Really brat? You're meant to let go of the knife! Y'know, there called throwing blades!" S4 laughed loudly. So loud, in fact, that The General and Hanz glared in our direction. Shit...

"Well done you dumasses! Now the General is coming over!"

I panicked. Oh dear. Oh dear. Shit. Why am I cursing so much? Shit! Out of the corner of my eye, I see the two officers walking casually toward us. Damn...

"Really? Then you can show the General your amazing knife skills. And maybe have another discussion with him, you seemed to enjoy it!" S5 chuckled. That comment really pissed me off. Really.

"Perhaps you can explain to me, S3, why you still haven't actually thrown the knife?" Schmidt's voice cut through my anger. Crap. I turned to see the General's slightly expectant expression. I gulped. I swear I could still feel where the bar hit me...

"Sir... They don't feel right. They feel too heavy do I was just trying to judge how to throw it..." I trailed off. The General gently took the knife from my hand and studied it briefly. He then spun the knife around his fingers before sighing.

"What do you think, Faustlander? It's your call. Are the blades unbalanced? Or is it just a poor excuse for cowardice?" The General muttered. He passed the blade to the instructor, who shifted the blade around his palm. How do they even do that without cutting off a finger? Its a bloody miracle!

Hanz stops the palm spinny thing and...smiles at me? What the hell? He flips the blade and offers me the handle. I take it, shocked. What did I do?

"Impressive. She's the only one to pick up on it actually. But still, throw the knife. We want to see your strengths. So show them!"

Under pressure much? But what the hell. In an instant, I throw the blade with all the force I could muster at the furthest target.

THWACK!

Holy shit! Again! Dead centre! In the head! And buried to the hilt by the looks of things...perhaps I threw a little too hard? S4 and S5 made a sound like they were choking and their eyes were bulging out of their sockets. Ha! Beat that pricks! A quiet giggle left my mouth. Their faces were just priceless really!

Gah!

Ow. Ow. Ow. My chest feels so tight... I really can't breathe... I swear I could hear a high pitched whine in the background. The voices of the General and the instructor were becoming muffled.

"Well done...great performance... Free to go...you cell..rest. S3?..you listening?"

I felt so dizzy! And sick! I can taste blood in my mouth...then the floor rushed up and met my face? No I think I fell... I can't really hear any thing or see anything at the moment. I felt so tired... The last thing I could heard before I passed out was the General.

"Ahh. It seems my earlier discussion with S3 has taken its toll! Someone take her to her cell. She'll be fine in the morning..."

I'm floating. Or drowning. I'm not sure which. Its like I'm moving through water- my movement seems sluggish. Everything's blurry and tinged with blue. A sapphire-ish blue, but deeper and swirling with energy. It seemed familiar...

The swirling sapphire mist drew me. I felt its power, its unending power- I wanted it. I wanted that strength. I clawed forward, desperately reaching for whatever it was. As I grew closer, I felt a weird pain, like the headaches I get when I'm scared or angry. It was like I knew I was in pain but I couldn't quite feel it. The moment my hand pushed through the cloud, the mist pulled back sharply, leaving a strange see through film. It reminded me of a television screen, only blue instead of black and white.

Suddenly, the screen flickered to life. I heard voices, loads of different voices, but I understood all of it? What? How? I'm dreaming right? A really crazy dream. Surely. I stared at the screen and saw...myself? What the hell? I was out cold, limp in the arms of dumb and dumber. This is...I don't even know. Scary as hell? My face was bruised and my lip split. A small cut trickled blood from my neck; so it did from my nose. Is this real? Can't be!

The two soldiers dragged my body to my cell and threw me to the floor. Arseholes. Even in a freaky vivid dream, S4 and S5 got on my nerves.

"You see that brat? The way she never missed? That's one scary kid..."S4 mumbled, staring at my shrivelled body. S5 nodded in agreement before they scuttered out. Huh. If this dream is real, then they're scared of me? Hah!

The scene flickered and changed. The general was in his office, standing in front of the massive windows overlooking the mountains. I loved those mountains. Looking at them made me feel...free. Dr. Zola was there too. They were arguing over something. The general didn't look happy. Ah oh.

"Her energy levels are through the roof, but there is no evidence of any extra sensory development! The child is simply a soldier, nothing more! If the child causes any more trouble, she will be terminated!"

"But sir! Should she outlive her usefulness, at least let me conduct the experiment! It could be vital to my research! "

The general pinched the end of his nose and sighed. He looked like a normal soldier. But I knew better. I'd seen the monster underneath his fake skin- red like fire with an anger to match.

"Fine, fine! But only if I say so doctor. Don't go making assumptions. The child has potential to make a fine soldier. Her accuracy on the field was...exceptional. Truly."

They were talking about me? Oh crap. This dream...vision thing was seriously scary. I'd like to wake up now. Any minute now would be nice!

Again the scene changed but it switched around a lot, like a slideshow. Soldiers fighting in France. Hitler speaking to the nation flying the swastika. Boys and girls playing in the rubble of a burned down house. London being bombed. The earth itself, from space. Wow. It's huge! The sea wrapped all the way round... Suddenly the scene zoomed forward so fast I could've felt a breeze. I could see the stars, planets, gas clouds, everything! It was amazing! With a jolt, it stopped. I saw a world made of fire and rock, creatures that glowed with heat, terrifying scowls on their faces. A massive one sat on a crude rock throne, speaking in a strange language that I understood. What? How did I do that? What is this place?

Muspelheim.

What!? What's going on? Why can't I just be normal? How do I know that!?

The screen switched again rapidly. Alfheim- a world made of pale sand and crystal castles with pointy eared creatures. Svartalfheim- the opposite of the world before- black gravel and ruins. A barren land. Nifteheim- an endless forest concealed in snow, large creatures with scales and fangs lurked in the shadows. Vanaheim- green hills with pockets of trees and domed houses. Jotunheim- a land consumed by blizzards and ice. Giant men and women with blue skin and rust coloured eyes. And...woah. Asgard. A city made of gold, a bridge riding out off the edge into nothing, the vast ocean falling away into space. It was beautiful. I saw a man wearing gold, standing guard at the edge. I pushed forward, trying to get closer to the city.

I rushed forward, the sapphire cloud swirling at my feet. I was at the end of the bridge by the guard. I realised that I was standing in some weird machine, always moving- massive gears turning and grinding. It was a platform of sorts, overlooking the vast space away from the city. It was so amazing! And the bridge! Made of crystal and multi-coloured like a rainbow. A rainbow bridge? This has got to be a dream!

"Who is there? Show yourself" A voice called out. It was gentle but powerful, strong. I turned to find the guard looking at me. Well, kinda. His eyes scanned the area which I stood, as if he knew I was there but couldn't see me. It turns out his gold clothes were armour, like that a knight would wear. He certainly had a wicked looking sword to match, which he wielded defensively. He approached cautiously, his sword poised to strike.

"Heimdall!"

A weird floaty voice echoed in my head, his too by the looks of it. He cocked his head to one side before returning to his post. He pushed the tip of the sword into a hole in the ground.

Whirrr...

The dome machine began to move, spinning and glowing with energy. A burst of light erupted from a spire thingie into space. In a moment, a group of people appeared in...fancy dress!? What? They all looked very pretty though. They looked like warriors from legend or something!

There was an older man wearing an eye patch and holding a gold spear. He was obviously the leader. A younger man with shoulder length blond hair, a red cape and holding a huge hammer. He moved with arrogance, superiority. He must be of high status. A lady in silver armour and a tough expression- a warrior. A tall, handsome man with a stylish goatee. A ladies man maybe? A dwarf with a huge axe and a big belly. He must love his food... A black haired man with a bow and arrows. Another black haired man, young looking, dressed in green and black and gold leather. Hmmm...looking at him made me uneasy. Like you couldn't trust him. He had a slightly bored look on his face.

"How was your hunt, my king?" The gold guy bowed to the dude with the eye patch.

"Eventful, as always, Heimdall! We even felled some Bilchsnipe! Any movement in Jotunheim?"

"Not as yet, my king..." Heimdall trailed off. The eye patch man raised his brow, looking concerned.

"You seem tense, Heimdall. You're sure there is nothing you need to draw to my attention?"

The gold guy glaced in my direction before sighing.

"Tis nothing, my king. Just my nerves regarding recent events putting me on edge!" He laughed. The older guy pursed his lips but let it drop. He lead the group on down the bridge, laughing as they went. The black-haired bored looking guy hanged back. He smiled at- what's his name, Heimdall? It was a massive grin, it was sly, like he knew something he didn't.

"Just your nerves was it, gatekeeper?" He glanced over to were I was with a mocking expression.

"What's over there that I can't see oh mighty Heimdall? Deamons? Perhaps you grow ill- you should rest those supposedly all seeing eyes of yours!" He chuckled.

"I simply tire of your games, prince Loki. Perhaps your efforts to ruse me would be better practiced upon someone else?" Heimdall spoke calmly, but his eyes were laughing. The prince shot him a dirty look before saunterig after the others.

The moment he left, Heidall turned back to me. Well, the area.

"Show yourself. I can sense you! Show yourself!"

"How?" I spoke aloud. Mainly in frustration. I wish I could!

"Ahh, you speak! What are you, phantom?" He growled into the air.

"What!? You can hear me!? How...but I'm dreaming!" I panic. No way!

"Obviously not, creature. I say again. What. Are. You?" He repeated.

"I-I'm...err... Human? A girl?" I stuttered. Heimdall faltered, his face looked confused.

"I'm from earth! Really I am! Wait, what am I doing? I'm dreaming! Yeah... I passed out in the hall in front of the general- oh no! The general saw that? Crap! He'll...crap!" I babbled. I've got to wake up now. Seriously.

"Human?...so... A midgardian? Impossible! No midgardian is capable of such a feat! What is your age? Midgardian?" He asked in disbelief.

"Nine..."

"Nine name days? That is young, even for a midgardian! You're but a child! How did you come to be here?"

"I don't know! I'm dreaming...right?" I gulped. There was a pause.

"Perhaps you are, child." He answered kindly. He was handsome, Heimdall. Dark skinned, nice smile. His eyes were the prettiest though. A bright gold, butterscotchey colour. They were warm and wise, if that made sense? As I stared at his eyes, I felt a sharp pain in my head, as if I were being stabbed. The cloud/ film thing tore slightly, I swear I could've felt it! I gasped aloud and cradled my head. I was in so much pain, if was like my head was splitting open.

"Midgardian? What- ohh! I thought you couldn't show yourself?"

What? He can see me now!? How-

"AHHH!"

I fell to my knees. Ouch. Suddenly, my vision spun and I felt like I was falling! I was zooming out again! No! Take me back! I don't-

"No!"

I bolted upright. What happened? My chest was sore and so was my head. I was on my cell floor. How did I get here? I don't really remember much. Just a funny dream... about people in fancy dress and pretty gold eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Heimdall stood at the edge of the bifrost, gazing out into the abyss. Ever since his watch began, he was amazed by the amount of life in the universe. The diversity of it all. The sprawling civilizations, the different species… He could see it _all_. There was such beauty in his gift. But it was also a curse. All the evil deeds and wrongdoings never evaded his sight. War, genocide, murder, rape, treason...

_Wherever there is light there will be shadows_.

The gold clad guard thought to himself as he watched over the immense space before him.

Heimdall chuckled. The All father, King Odin Boarson, lead a hunting party down to Vartalheim to fell some Bilchsnipe. They were monstrous creatures that destroyed anything in their path. Covered in scales and wielding sharp talons, they towered over any man. So naturally, it was a common sport to many Aesir to slay the foul beasts. He found it amusing to watch the party's activities, especially those of the princes. First there was Thor Odinson. He was tall and muscular, fair of hair like his mother Lady Frigga and wielding Mijlonir- giving him power of flight and lightning. He was young and had the mindset of a brute, fierce but arrogant. He boasted his royal status.

Then there was Loki Odinson. The young prince was also tall- but leaner built. He was black of hair and had piercing pale blue eyes. He was sly, charming and manipulative... The exact opposite of Thor. He preferred the quiet approach; his tactics were through words and taunts, and turning the mind against itself. He revelled in chaos. And he always wore an infuriating grin upon his face, implying that he knew your darkest secrets. The dark haired prince reminded him of a snake.

He laughed aloud, his eyes glowing gold as he watched the two brothers compete. Loki always lost, which is why he hated hunting. Loki hated to lose- especially to Thor. Such rivalry… The guard silenced himself and returned to his watch. He shouldn't indulge in such triviality. But on a rare occasion such as this, Heimdall couldn't resist. After all, he and the prince despised each other. But Heimdall had a duty to his king- which meant respecting his sons as well.

The guard turned his gaze to Jotenheim- The realm of the Frost giants. The giants threatened war with Asgard as Odin withheld the Casket of Winters from their king, Laufey. The truce that once held these two realms in accord now was on the verge of breaking. That's the reason the king himself hunting; to give himself and others a short reprieve. Heimdall peered out further, searching for anything out of place.

He stiffened suddenly. A strange feeling came over him. It was like a cloud of energy, crackling with unknown power. He could feel it; its power. It was strong, but incomplete somehow. Like it wasn't finished growing… It made the hairs on his arms stand on end. The entity drew closer. It was no more than a few feet away from whence he stood… The guard felt its emotion- curiosity, determination. Wait. Did that mean it was alive? Could it …think? What is _it_? Heimdall quietly drew his sword and scanned the dome. The entity seemed to have no interest in causing harm but he couldn't take that kind of risk. He couldn't see anything. But he could feel it, he was sure.

"Who is there? Show yourself!" The guard called aloud, his eyes ever searching. He sensed the energy flare, as if it were startled. The air crackled slightly in front of him.

_There…_

He slowly descended from his pedestal, raising his sword to strike if necessary.

_"Heimdall!"_

The King's voice echoed in the guard's head. He paused mid-step. They must have finished with the trip. He couldn't keep his king waiting… but he was wary of what the strange entity would do! With a sigh, he trudged back to the centre of the pedestal and slid his weapon into the hole in the ground.

_Whirrr…_

The bifrost came to life. The dome surrounding him span on its axis and the spire pointed towards Vartalheim, shooting an arc of pure energy out into the vast chasm of space. In a flash of light, the hunting party appeared. They were laughing, joking and singing merry songs. The group consisted of Lady Sif- a beautiful woman skilled in swordsmanship and combat- and the warriors three. Fandral- Handsome, fair haired and a lover of women. Volstagg- a man who loved his meals and his weapon. And Hogun- a skilled archer, born in Vartalheim, as loyal a friend as they come. The two brothers, Loki and Thor. And, of course, the king himself- Odin. He had greying hair and a patch upon one eye. He was dressed in full battle regalia accompanied by his gold spear. The Kings fearsome appearance contrasted his friendly smile.

Odin approached Heimdall casually, and his entourage followed behind him, conversing merrily about their hunt. Well, everyone but Prince Loki. He wore an annoyed, bored, but slightly relieved expression on his face. His brother beside him bellowed with laughter along with his friends, the sound reverberating of the dome walls.

"Stupid oaf…" Loki rolled his eyes and muttered darkly under his breath.

Heimdall forced back a smirk at the Prince's demeanour as he bowed before Odin.

"How was your hunt, my king? "Heimdall said politely.

"Eventful, as always, Heimdall! We even felled some Bilchsnipe! Any movement in Jotunhiem?" Odin asked.

"Not as yet, my king…" The guard responded. He was unsure whether to tell the king of the energy source that resided only meters away from whence he stood. It didn't seem like it wanted to cause harm and it would only sour the king's good mood. The king seemed to notice his hesitation in answering his question, and raised his eyebrow in expectation.

"You seem tense, Heimdall. You're sure there is nothing you need to draw to my attention?"

The guard glanced at the entity's general vicinity, still debating whether to inform his majesty or not. In the end, he decided on the latter alternative.

"Tis nothing, my king. Just my nerves regarding recent events putting me on edge!"

Heimdall laughed. He could see that the king wasn't fooled by the guard's words but he didn't press the matter. Of that he was grateful. The king nodded to him as he strode down the bridge, the group following him as he went. Loki, however, came to a stop at the dome's entrance before turning back towards Heimdall with that smile on his face. His eyes had that wicked gleam to them as he nonchalantly strolled toward him. Heimdall bit his tongue in anger.

_Here we go again, the same old tricks…it's so tiring…_

"Just your nerves was it, gatekeeper?" Loki mocked as he gestured to where the energy gathered. He had obviously noticed were the guard was looking. His grin grew wider.

"What's over there that I can't see oh mighty Heimdall? Daemons? Perhaps you grow ill- you should rest those supposedly all seeing eyes of yours!" The prince chuckled. Heimdall's lips twitched before replying.

"I simply tire of your games, Prince Loki. Perhaps your efforts to ruse me would be better practiced upon someone else?" The guard spoke, his eyes full of mirth as the princes face soured profoundly at the remark. Loki glowered at him before stalking off after his father moodily. The moment he had left the guard turned sharply to face the energy.

"Show yourself. I can sense you! Show yourself!" He growled.

"How?" A voice responded. It sounded like a young child's voice, like a girl's. It was unnerving. How could that be? The voice sounded annoyed…

"Ahh, you speak! What are you, phantom?" Heimdall growled again. It _can_ think! It must be some kind of trick… the energy began to stir as he approached.

"What?! You can hear me?! How… but I'm dreaming!" the voice panicked. Heimdall was not convinced.

"Obviously not, creature. I say again. What. Are. You?" Heimdall repeated.

"I-Im…err…Human? A girl?" The voice stuttered. Heimdall halted in his tracks. The entity seemed to be moving faster, swirling at the base. Heimdall could actually see its movement now, the air was charged with electricity. But that's not what stopped him. It was the words. As far as he could tell, it was speaking truthfully. And it was scared. And the words 'earth' and 'human' were familiar… an image of a planet covered with water and pockets of land appeared in his mind. It was Midgard. Impossible. Midgardians were weak creatures, their development was still in its early stages. No Midgardians should be capable of such a task….

"I'm from earth! Really I am! Wait, what am I doing? I'm dreaming! Yeah…I passed out in the hall in front of the general- oh no! The general saw that? Crap! He'll…crap!"

The child-like voice rambled, in disarray. Heimdall noticed that the energy seemed to grow more active when there was strong emotion from the speaker…whoever that may be. It can't be from Midgard. Surely!

"Human?...so…a midgardian? Impossible! No midgardian is capable of such a feat! What is your age? Midgardian?" He spoke in disbelief.

He was at a loss. He wasn't sure of what he was hearing was true, but he was shocked at the fact he felt inclined to believe what the…Midgardian had said. No. He did believe it. It was too far fetched a story to be a lie.

"Nine..." The response sounded timid.

"Nine name days? That is young, even for a midgardian! You're but a child! How did you come to be here?"

"I don't know! I'm dreaming…right?"

If the speaker was in fact a human child, then she sounded very distraught- on the verge of tears. It seemed like she wanted to be dreaming; the child was confused. Heimdall felt a twinge of pity for the child and decided to humour her.

"Perhaps you are, child."

As he said this, he sensed that the child had calmed somewhat. He stared at the space before him, awed slightly. The fact that the child seemed totally unaware of what she was doing baffled him. Suddenly, the energy flared again, with much more force. Heimdall heard a gasp of pain emerge from the centre of the mass. His eyes widened with concern.

"Midgardian? What- ohh! I thought you couldn't show yourself?"

Evidently, the child was telling the truth. As stood before him, was a young girl. Dressed in black, all over except for her hands, neck and face. Her brown hair was pulled back in a perfect bun. She had deep brown eyes that were bright with intelligence. She would have been the picture of innocence if her appearance wasn't marred by injuries. A cut on her lip, on her neck and bruises scattered around her eyes. Her frail looking form was shrouded in an ethereal sapphire glow. It seemed familiar- he could've sworn he'd seen that glow before… Her eyes widened suddenly, and morphed from brown to that glowing blue. She clutched her head and fell to her knees, a scream slipping from her lips as she did so.

Her form flickered with that strange glow, before enveloping her completely. And, as quickly as she appeared, the child was gone. In the blink of an eye…

Heimdall didn't even have time to react. The mysterious child from Midgard had just vanished- and so had the energy around her… What had he just witnessed?

One thing was for sure. He would see that 'human' again. Of that he was certain.

_What the hell just happened?_

I was on the floor. Why was I on the_ floor_ of all places?! I glared at my surroundings- well, tried. I felt like I'd taken several punches to the face my head hurt so badly. The cold concrete walls swayed and spun making my eyes cross over. I blinked rapidly and rubbed my forehead. It eased the pain a little, but I didn't feel like getting on my feet yet. Just in case. I crawled over to my bed at pulled myself up. _Ow._

Everything_ hurts so MUCH!_

I flopped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. I could definitely go back to sleep, oh yeah. I felt like I should be in a coma, I was so tired! Uggh. Should I? I turned my head and looked at the clock. 4:30 in the morning. I'll be getting up in half an hour…

"Oh, for crying out loud! There's just no bloody point is there!?" I huffed.

I swung my legs over the side and sat upright. Wait. I looked down. I'm still in my uniform? The hell? I checked my cupboard for my new set- It was there so…why am I in my uniform? I shrugged. I must've been tired. Slowly, I stood up. I took a step forward. I stayed upright- thankfully.

"I might as well have a shower. Be early for once in my life…"

I peeled off my uniform and threw it in the bin. It was all sticky and smelly. And so was I.

"Eww…" I said as I hopped under the freezing water. Oh well. At least I'll be awake. As I washed myself, a picture of a dark-skinned man with golden eyes flashed in my head. What? I shook myself. I was daydreaming again. I turned off the faucet and dried myself. What's up with me today? I felt weird. I stepped out the shower and saw myself in the mirror.

"Okay…that's…I don't…" I was lost for words. My wounds were almost healed. All that left is a little scar on my neck and a big patch of yellowing bruises around my ribs. I realised that they didn't hurt that much anymore. They just ached like I'd been doing training all day. _No way_… I touched my face and so did me in the mirror. Then I poked my ribs. Ow. Yes, it's real. Okay. Okay. That's fine. It's fine. My headache came back now, worse than it's ever been. Never mind. It's cool. It's all cool.

I grabbed my new uniform and threw it on double time. I brushed my teeth then I used the toilet. I even took the time to dry my hair properly. And I was totally not thinking about my freaky recovery. Oh no. Definitely not… I picked up the brush and dragged it through my hair. It looked like a rat's nest. Jeez. Finally, I bring my hair under control. I sweep it into the same old bun. Okay. Now what? Ermm... A clattering sound emerged from my door. Ah! Food! I never thought that I'd crave that yucky mush but right now, it tastes so bloody good…. I finish it in minutes. I'm so keyed up. I look at the clock.

_Hmm_… 5:30.

I paced my room, listening to the clopping of my boots as I did so. Oh I know! I'll go and see the freaky doctor… I shuddered. Why did I have to see him every morning? He's so fricking creepy! I huffed.

I trudged to the door and yanked it open. As I walked down the corridor, I spotted dumb and dumber dragging a bloody limp form out of the interrogation room.

"Take that little American brat to the detention area! For someone so young, he's strong spirited! I'm impressed! We'll have another little chat later on, boy!"

The general called from inside the room. I slowed down. Wha? What's going on? The red-skinned man strolled out the doorway, wiping his gloved hands clean with a cloth. It was covered in blood…_but who's?_

"You two!" The general snapped at the gorilla twins. "Watch him like a hawk!"

And with that, he spun on his heel and strode down the corridor. Towards me. Shit. I lowered my head and sped up again. I stuck to the walls, where its all shadowy and dark. Please don't let him notice me…We walked right past each other. I let out the breath I was holding in. Bloody hell. I didn't even realize I was holding my breath. I quietly speed up even more, and now I'm only a few meters behind the gorilla twins.

"Stupid guy! Can't believe that B12 was stupid enough to go against the general!" S4 snickered. S5 hummed in agreement.

Wait. That was B12? No way! He looks half dead…

Suddenly, my headache flared up again. I couldn't even scream it hurt so much. My knees buckled and I fell to the floor with a thump. The pain was so tiring. I wanted to sleep…

My eyes fluttered shut.

Again, I was floating in water- Or that freaky blue cloud again! Exept, this time, I'm in what looks like a family home. Flower print wallpaper, small plush fabric couches, a large wooden table in the middle of the room and a rocking chair with a patchwork quilt over the top of it. Sitting in the chair was a young woman. She had long black hair pinned in a neat style and bright red lipstick. She was crying softly into a handkerchief, staring at a photo frame in her hand.

"Momma? Why are you crying?" piped a voice. A little boy walked up beside the lady, his eyes confused.

"Oh sweetie, it's nothing. Momma just misses daddy that's all! But he'll be back soon I'm sure! Go and get ready for bed, Honey. I'll make you some warm cocoa okay? My special treat!" She sniffled and stroked the boy's cheek.

"Okay, Momma!" He smiled and kissed his mother on the cheek before running out the room. She sighed shakily and dabbed at her eyes. She stood up and placed the picture upright on the table. I think they're…American? Well she sounded American anyway…

"Be safe and come home soon, baby!" She choked. She pressed her hand to her lips and walked in the kitchen. I moved forward and looked at the picture. _No… It can't be!_

In the picture were three people, all smiling. The Mother, the little boy and a young blond haired man- in American military uniform.

It was B12.

Uggh. Again? I passed out AGAIN? For crying out loud. Dammit. As I was going to open my eyes, I heard voices. I know I should've opened my eyes but I couldn't help it. I had to listen!

"…in the corridor on the floor. What she was doing I'd never know…"Someone muttered.

"No matter. I've done the tests and checked her over. She seems in an acceptable physical condition, given the injuries she sustained prior. Her recovery is a marvel in itself, I must say! But it obviously requires a lot of strength; hence it's probably the reason why she passed out. She's exhausted!" A nasaly voice replied. Was that Dr. Zola?

"You can go, soldier. She'll come round soon. I'll send her to the general when she does."

Zola dismissed the dude before leaving the room himself. Now I opened my eyes. I swung myself off the gurney and stumbled to the door. Wait. What should I do? My crazy dream came to mind. Was that real? Did B12 have a family? I had the sudden urge to talk to him. If it were true, I could forgive what he'd done…

I snuck out of the infirmary and headed for the detention area. I was being stupid and breaking every possible rule there was, but I had to know. I _had_ to.


	5. Chapter 5

What was I doing? Did I have a death wish or something?! I must have… The general will kill me if he finds out I was in here! I stood in the gangway over the detention area, arguing with myself. I could see him. Beneath me. He was unrecognizable, lying in a ball all crumpled and bloody. He looked broken… He must be in so much pain…

A lump formed in my throat. I felt like I was choking. Seeing B12 like that made me feel guilty for hating him. After all, he was just defending his country. And his little boy. If my funky dream was real of course!

B12 stirred; pained noises escaping his lips. He turned onto his left before shooting awake.

"Damn! That fucking hurts!" He hissed. He pulled himself upright so he was leaning against the rails. He wasn't breathing very well. He gently lifted his shirt, wincing at what he saw. It was a mess. There were deep gashes all over his chest. Plus a hell load of bruises so dark they looked like they'd been painted on. I could actually see marks of what hit him- I think maybe a belt? Shit!

I felt a warm wetness on my cheeks. I patted them with my fingers. I was crying? I suppose it made sense. He is still my friend. Even if he hurt my feelings, he is still the only one I'd trust… ever. I knew that now. Shivers ran down my back. I hugged myself. I'm scared… I feel so alone!

B12 sighed and let go of his shirt. He rubbed his forehead slowly. He rolled his eyes upward and froze. He was staring at me, shocked. Crap!

"Kiddo?!" He called out in English.

I spun around and went to leave. I couldn't do it. I was a coward. I rubbed at my eyes with my sleeve, removing my tears.

"No wait! Kiddo! Please! Let me explain… I know you can understand me. Please. Just hear me out. I know you're angry. I know you want some answers, or you wouldn't be here. You're a smart little cookie, kid. So… please?" He begged. He sounded so desperate. I bit my lip. I wanted to know. I stopped and peered back down the barred grate, B12 squinted back up at me. I crouched down next to the grate.

"Do you have a name, kid?" He asked. I shook my head. I felt strange when he asked that. It made me sad, for some reason. It didn't bother me before; it never mattered. It was always 'subject', 'soldier' or simply 'S3'. For the first time in what I could remember, I actually wanted one. A name.

"What about you? Unless you're really called B12?" I asked nervously. He chuckled at that.

"Me? Officially it's Lieutenant Hunt of the 112th division; artillery. But to you, it's Samuel. Or Sam. I don't mind, either way!" He smiled. It seemed strained- he looked like he could sleep for a week.

"Sam…"I whispered. It felt weird saying his name, but nice as well. It was such a little thing, but it made me feel happy.

"Where are you from, Sam?" I asked. He opened his mouth to answer, but quickly shut it again. He looked at me suspiciously. What? What did I do? Oh! I looked around and saw the security camera mounted in the corner of the room, the little red light flashing softly.

"They can't hear you, Sam! I pulled out the audio feed slightly… Besides, the gorilla twins are on watch duty. They're fast asleep!" I snickered.

"Gorilla twins? You mean S4 and 5 right? You hate them right?" Sam grinned.

"Totally. They're stupid assholes!" I huffed. Sam laughed quietly.

"You're funny, kiddo. And smart. But, there's just one thing… How do you know they're sleeping and not reporting you to Schmidt, hmm?" Sam said quietly.

_Oops_. Well. I stood up, closed my eyes and tried to think. That weird blue mist comes to mind. And I see the gorilla twins fast asleep in their chairs at the camera feed room. And then I see myself on one of the screens. What? _No way!_ With my eyes still closed, I wave my hand. And so does me on the telly.

"No way… Holy shit!" I said aloud and opened my eyes.

"Kiddo? You alright?" Sam asked, looking confused.

"Sam… do you live in Brooklyn?" I asked quietly. His eyes went wide. _I'll take that as a yes then…_

"In a small little house? South side? Your family room… it has two fabric couches right? Oh, and a flowery wallpaper on the walls? And a really pretty oak table? A-and a rocking chair in the corner? With a crazy looking patchwork quilt over it?" I rambled.

"How? How do you know that, Kid?" Sam breathed. He sounded scared. I don't blame him. I gulped. My head throbbed. But I didn't stop.

"A-and on the table, there's a picture right? Of you. In your uniform. With your wife, I'm guessing? And your little boy? Your son? I'm right aren't I?" I whispered.

I was scared. I can _see_ things? In different places? Even though I'm not even_ there_?! Oh dear. Oh no. I don't want this. If the general finds out, he'll think I've been lying to him. No…I hate this place. I hate it. I always feel scared. I just want to be safe. I fell to my knees and hugged myself. My body kept shaking and I started crying. I couldn't help it. I was a freak. _A weapon_. That's why the general kept me alive. And why the freaky doctor was so obsessive over my tests. To see if I had any…powers. It makes sense now. I didn't want that. I didn't want to be used anymore.

_Wait_. That nightmare. Does that mean it was real? Could that have been my mother? My head really hurt. I couldn't think. _What do I do?_

I stood up and dried my eyes. I knew what I had to do. I was going to get out of this bloody mountain.

"Kiddo? Does Schmidt know you know this?" Sam spoke quietly. I shook my head.

"Will he?" I shake my head again. Definitely not.

"So… who told you?"

"No one. I see things… when I'm asleep. Or when I think really hard. I can't really explain it. It just happens. It hurts my head as well…" I answered. Sam looked like I'd told him that pigs can fly. I kinda knew that was gonna happen. I mean, I would be like that in his position. He probably thought I was fibbing. Of course he wouldn't believe me. But y'know what? I don't even care!

"Whatever! I'm going now."

"…You look like her. So much like her… I wondered why you seemed so familiar. You even talk like her. It's funny… She's the reason I took the mission in the first place. But, as usual, I was too late. Four years too late…" Sam's broken words bounced around my head.

_What does he mean?_

"I could've saved her. And you too. I would have come earlier if I knew she had a kid! But shit happens when you're undercover. 'Specially when you're in a pickle such as this. I told her to stay in New York but no, she wanted that stupid artefact! 'Keep it out of the wrong hands' she said. Told me not to worry, she could look after herself. But it killed her. And turned a little girl into a weapon. I mean, why else would they keep a four year old alive? That stupid little box from space…" He choked. I blinked in shock; my head spinning.

_Oh my god… I remember…_

"_Mommy! Where are we going?! It's dark and scary! Mommy?"_

"_I know sweetheart, I know. But it's not safe here; there are some very nasty people after us. We have to get a very important package to the good people. Who'll keep us safe, okay? Just a little longer… please…let us make it!"_

_The woman picked up the young girl and sat her on her hip before trudging on through the forest. It was midnight and pitch black; except for the brief flashes of moonlight through the tree branches. Eventually, the woman and child reached a clearing. An armoured van sat in the middle, the engine still running. Three gentlemen climbed out, dressed in suits. The eldest man stepped forward with and eager gleam in his eyes._

"_You found it…I never thought…Amazing!" He breathed. He reached for the case in earnest. The woman stepped back; pushing the case behind her. She held her head high and had a chilling glare._

"_Amazing but deadly, Father. And incredibly volatile. Am I right to trust you? You can keep it safe? Keep it out of harms way?" She asked critically. The woman coolly assessed the two younger gentlemen behind him. They were both stocky in build and armed to the teeth. Their hands rested on their guns, fingers twitching at the slightest of her movements. She raised her eyebrow in amusement. The elder man raised his hand; signalling to the guards to stand down._

"_I guarantee that I'll defend it with my life. Believe you me, I know about this marvellous artefact. Once the centrepiece of King Odin's treasure room; The Tesseract… May I see it?"_

"_Not here, Father. It's too exposed. And Hydra is hot on my heels so if you please…let us be going, yes?" She smiled pleasantly._

_The elder man nodded and led her to the back of the van. She clambered inside and moved the girl so she sat on her lap. The engine roared to life and the vehicle moved forwards, the gentle hum of the tires moving against the dirt filled the air around them._

"_Mommy, where are we going?" The little girl asked sleepily. The woman smiled and stroked her hair softly._

"_Somewhere special, my beautiful baby girl. Somewhere special!"_

_The girl frowned slightly and huffed, making the two bodyguards chuckle to each other. The child turned and glared at the men, poked out her tongue then hid her face in her mother's neck. The mother smiled faintly and caressed her daughter's head. A despondent look crossed her face as she gazed at her precious child. She instinctively pulled her closer, like the child would disappear if she ever let go. Suddenly, the driver cursed and flung the wheel hard to the right._

_SCREEEECH!_

_The van swerved sharply, sparks flying wildly as the metal from the bumper ground against the concrete. Two Hydra motorcycles raced behind; the black-clad riders yelling in German. They pulled a machine gun off their back and squeezed the trigger; a spray of bullets pounded the vehicle's sides. They left golf ball sized craters in the van's chasse but otherwise caused no damage. The van swerved again, down a narrow path; causing the passengers inside to be jolted about violently._

"_AAAH!" The girl screamed and clung to her mother like a lifeline. She clung back to her child with equal vigour, muttering quiet condolences in the girl's ear. Her mouth was pressed into a hard line. Anger clouded her thoughts._

"_You've got to do better than that, father! Lose them for fuck's sake!" She hissed._

"_I'm trying, woman! I'm trying!" He growled as he frantically jerked on the steering wheel._

_The van veered down the path- teetering dangerously close to the edge of a steep ravine. An ominous pool of darkness loomed beneath, the moon's glistening rays bounced back off the lake's waters. The Hydra agents fired again; aiming for the van's tires._

_BANG!_

_The bullets found their mark; the rear tires exploded. The van lost control. The chasse swayed wildly and tipped over onto its side, skidding over the ravine edge. The vehicle plunged straight into the heart of the lake with a resounding BOOM. Slowly, the vehicle plummeted beneath the murky water, air bubbles escaping as it did so. The Hydra agents gunned their engines and sped down the path again, no doubt to see if there were any survivors among the wreckage._

_Just then, the woman and her child broke the surface, gasping for breath. In the child's arms was the briefcase. The child sobbed and hiccupped as her mother hauled them both to dry land. She was exhausted- her ears were ringing from the impact. But she still carried on, a determined look chiselled onto her delicate features. With every step her vision grew more blurred. But even still, she trudged on up a hill. The woman reached the top, panting for breath._

"_Mommy? Are you okay?" The girl whimpered._

"_I…I'm fine, baby…" She breathed._

_Her legs gave way, sending her and the girl tumbling down the climb. The girl yelped as she cracked her head off a rock; the briefcase in her hands falling away and breaking open. Its contents tumbled out. A blue box glowed with an incandescent aura, so bright it stung to look upon it. It wasn't of this planet that's for sure. It had a dangerous beauty; it pulsed erratically, emitting an ever increasing whine._

_The woman slipped back into consciousness, her eyes flitted about before settling on the ethereal glow. She gasped in fright._

"_Darn it! This really isn't my fucking day!"_

_The woman crawled forward, every movement causing her to moan in agony. She could see her little girl staring at the cube in wonder. She reached out her hand to touch it, curiosity filling her eyes._

"_NO!" Her mother screamed and threw herself forward. She grabbed the cube with one hand. She rolled backward, resting the cube between her knees. The box flared with energy, causing the woman's skin to blister and burn. An inhuman whine erupted from the cube; it's like it didn't want to be touched._

"_AAAAAAAAaaaAAahH!" The woman screamed, the tortured sounds echoing through the trees. The girl sobbed as she watched her mother convulse in pain. Blood poured from her mother's nose and she clutched her ears; trying in vain to muffle the alien noise. Her body slowly dissolved as the box grew brighter. Her very being seemed to melt wherever the sapphire light touched her from. Her daughter whimpered; her mother was…gone._

_And then the box exploded, a shockwave erupting from its centre, disappearing. The energy hit the girl straight in the chest sending her soaring through the air. She fell to the floor in a heap, unconscious and twitching. Her body glowed briefly with the same ethereal light as the box before flickering out of existence._

"_Mommy…"_

Impossible. I thought that was a dream! Dammit! Wait, does that mean that the golden dude is real?! Oh, I dunno anymore! I'm tired!

I rubbed my eyes and dragged my hands down my face. I don't understand. That blue box… it was so small but it did _that?_ Why didn't it kill me? Is that what the General is after? If he got a hold of that thing… he'd kill so many people! Including Sam. The moment he wasn't needed, he'd be shot in the head…

My throat got all thick again. Damn. I didn't want him to die. But I didn't want to either! Then again, I couldn't sit back and watch it happen! So what if I was a kid? I ain't gonna watch him die. Which leaves me with only one choice don't it? We've gotta leave- as soon as possible… I've got to become a traitor to save him, and free myself. I gulped nervously and looked at the guy who's supposedly my uncle. He looked me dead in the eye, a sad look to them. I sighed. I can't believe I'm actually gonna do this!

"So, Uncle Sam, ever rode a zip wire before? Cos I ain't. But I'd certainly like to try! How bout it?" I said with a smile. I had an idea. It was crazy, but it was the only way I saw us leaving without ending up in a cardboard box. Or a body bag… The guy looked confused and a little shocked. It's not surprising- he's a little tired.

"What are ya gettin' at kiddo?" Sam asked, obviously seeing that my words had a hidden meaning. I glanced up at the camera, checking the light. It was still red- good. They haven't noticed the audio ain't plugged in yet…

"I dunno about you, but I don't like it here. So I'm getting off this damn mountain. Tonight. They have a load of gear that we'll need by the cargo doors- right where we're headed. If you fancy it?" I asked nervously. His eyes went wide.

"What the hell? Kid… If they catch us… they'll kill me for sure, but I don't know what'll happen to you… given the circumstances… are you sure?" He asked seriously. I nodded once. I hated this place. It scared me. The more I thought about it, the more my head throbbed. Why was I always in pain? Darn it. Pfft. Never mind.

"Get some rest, Sam. You're gonna need it… see you at midnight. I've gotta go before someone notices I'm gone. Bye…" I said, struggling not to cry. I span on my heel and headed for the door, thinking about how the hell I was gonna pull this one off. I slipped out the door unnoticed and snuck through the shadows, trying to be as quiet as possible. I knew all the stuff was there- the grappling gun, the wire, the basic survival kit, yada yada. But how are we gonna get out unseen?

I was tired. I wanted to sleep! Jeez. I strode down the hall, wanting to chill in my room until the time came. But, luck was just NOT on my side. Ever.

"S3! I've been looking for you…" A voice called out from the shadows in accented English. _Oh shit! It's the General!_ I gulped and turned around, breathing deep. Keep calm. Keep calm. Or he'll know you're up to something. I kept my face normal. Or I hoped it looked normal. I turned around and stood to attention, staring dead ahead.

"Sir! Hail Hydra!" I called automatically. He walked out of the darkness, his bright red skin seeming to glow like fire. He smirked and waved dismissively, tittering.

"At ease, child. Come, walk with me. We have some things that need to be discussed…" Schmidt said calmly and placed his hand on my back, forcing me forward along with him. Shit. Does he know? We walked in silence. I peeked up at him nervously. He was staring ahead, his face unreadable as we walked through the corridors. We went into an elevator. The General pressed a button, making the doors slide shut. The elevator began to climb smoothly.

"Your performance in the assessment was extraordinary, S3. You scored amongst the top ten percent- and the highest score in knife throwing. You have great potential, child. Your accuracy is unparalleled. But there are some things I am concerned about…" The General spoke. Uh oh. The elevator stopped and the doors slid open. Schmidt led me out towards a railing.

We were on the top floor overlooking the loading docks. It was quite a sight. We were up so high… the people beneath looked like ants; so tiny. There was a massive plane shaped like a boomerang at the far end. It was smooth, sleek and painted black- it looked deadly.

"I've worked hard for this. I will achieve my goal- no one will stop me. Not England, not Hitler and certainly not those young American brats such as that traitor B12. I will cut them down if they stand in my way- little girls included…" He said, staring me dead in the eye. Shit.

"I know you're up to something, girl. Whatever you're planning, you better not cross me in any way. If I see you put a toe out of line… what do you think I'll do? Hmm? Answer me, S3!" Schmidt growled. He looked so calm but sounded so angry…

"…You'll…kill me, Sir?" I said. By the look on his face, my answer was the _wrong _answer. The General laughed. It was a short bark of sound- it made all the hairs on my neck stand on end.

"Oh no, child! You're much too valuable to be wasted like that! Instead… I'll **make **you comply. I'll break you beyond repair- by the time I'm finished with you, you'll do whatever I ask. You think you know what I'm capable of? You know nothing! And be glad of the fact!" He hissed and gripped my jacket tightly.

"…But you will find out just how far I will go to get what I want, girl. Do **not push me.** You will not win. Ignore my only warning, if you wish. I do not mind either outcome. I'm looking forward to what you decide. After all, the lost and broken always make the best followers!" Schmidt said with a wicked smile. He let go of my jacket and strode back into the lift. I felt his eyes burn a hole into my back as I continued to stare out over the vast cargo hold. I heard the doors close and the rattle of the elevator as it moved.

Damn. I am screwed! I mustn't fail tonight…

_Midnight- Show time…_

I breathed in a calming breath and slipped out my cell. Here we go! I snuck through the dark and murky corridors; staying out of the camera's view. It was a long ass job- dodging the cameras AND the patrols… but I didn't mind. I haven't been caught. Yet. As I made my way to the holding cells, I patted my trouser pocket, feeling for the slim piece of metal that would open Sam's cage. I breathed a sigh of relief when my fingers found the small lump through the fabric.

I quietly tip-toed down a flight of stairs and through the ominous looking double doors. Bingo. It was dark, and there were many black barred cages- empty. Damn. Is he still here? I felt my head throb- it hurt so bad I thought it would split open at any second. I frantically searched the room. Where is he? Where is he dammit? I walked down the creepy ass corridor, peeping into each barred cage. Wait… there he is!

His battered body was curled up in one cell at the far end. He raised his head and smiled at me crookedly before hauling himself to his feet. I smiled back and rushed over. For some mental reason, I was excited.

"What took you so long kiddo?" He asked casually.

I frowned at him, sulking. He wouldn't be taking the piss if he knew what I went through to get this damn key. Asshole. I popped the key in the hole and twisted it. _Click. _I smiled and pulled the door open with a flourish. Sam stumbled out unsteadily. I grabbed his arm and wrapped it round my shoulders, which wasn't that hard given my height.

"Ya don't have to do that kiddo, I can walk just fine! Besides, I'll slow you down!" Sam said as we limped back to the stairway.

"No, you can't, dumbass! And I ain't leaving without you so suck it up!" I huffed. Going up the stairs was fucking scary- we were moving so slowly I could've sworn that anyone would've opened that door and busted our asses! Not nice! I flinched at very sound- the sudden clattering of the pipes, the sound of footsteps… I was so jumpy! And then my little talk with the General came to mind… shit. Oh well. Too late to change my mind now…

We made it to the top of the stairs, no problem. We even made it to the cargo hangar bay- no problem. It was when we started for the emergency exit- were all our gear was- that shit hit the fan. Klaxons sounded- a resounding two- toned shriek that echoed throughout my skull. Ow. The lighting switched from white to flashing red. Ah oh. Looks like our absence hasn't gone unnoticed. Still, we made it this far. We could make it. Right?

The emergency exit was right by a flight of stairs that lead all the way to the cavern roof. It was so high up that looking at it made me dizzy! I had already set up the wire outside, clips and all. I don't know where it leads or anything. I just know that it leads away. We reached the door.

"Go on in and get on your gear, Sam! All I have is a harness- the rest doesn't fit. I'll keep watch. Bang on the glass when you're done, kay?" I said quickly and shoved him through the doors. I slammed the door shut behind him, not in the mood to argue. Pfft.

I heard movement behind me and ducked instinctively.

_Whoosh._

I turned around quickly, slipping into a defensive stance. Shit. I looked at my opponent in fear- it was my training instructor. He brandished a hunting knife in each hand. His beady black eyes glittered with amusement.

"I always knew a rebellious brat like you would cause trouble. It's a shame to have to kill you- you would've made a fine addition to Hydra!" He snarled. Then, with moves like lightning, he struck. He slashed the blades at my neck, but I moved out of reach. With every strike he made, I felt myself slip away, like my body was acting on auto pilot. It acted all on its own, like a reflex. I found myself attacking him blow for blow. I grabbed his right hand, twisted it and snatched up the blade from his palm. Then I drove the knife deep into his throat.

Blood spurted from the wound, covering me from head to toe. I wrenched out the knife from his neck. He pressed his hands to the wound, choking on the red liquid. His eyes bulged and he fell to the floor like a puppet with its strings cut. He lay there twitching for a moment before falling still. And I stood there, watching the concrete become stained by the pool of blood pouring from his neck. I felt nothing. I just killed him, and I felt nothing. Just what am I?

I blinked rapidly and dropped the blade. My hands were shaking. Holy shit! _I killed him._ I looked up to see soldiers approaching from the far side, guns raised. Shit. We'd never make it. Unless…

I turned and locked the door behind me before retrieving the knife from the floor. I jammed the metal into the lock and snapped the blade, leaving a portion of the metal inside. There's no way of that door opening now! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Sam. I gulped and ran for the stairs. The sound of gunfire and the smell of gunpowder filled the air, the bullets pinging at my feet. A few found their mark, one hitting me in the leg and one in the right shoulder. It burned like hell, but I kept on climbing those bloody stairs.

I reached the top, panting. I heard soldiers storming up the stairs behind me. I frantically searched the platform in hopes of escape. I spotted a beam of steel connecting each side of the gantry to my left- on the opposite side was an exit. Yes! I limped over to were the beam was and pulled myself over the railing. Shit. I looked down below to see a mass of soldiers pointing their weapons at me. They were very small. Damn its high! My head was spinning so much I swear I could faint right now.

I carefully hobbled along the thin metal, wobbling like crazy.

"Don't be stupid girl. Just how you think you can escape me with those bullet wounds, I'll never know. Even if you do get away, I will find you again. I'll never stop searching- so save yourself the trouble!" Schmidt's voice called out from behind, making me jump. My footing slipped. _**No! I don't want to die!**_

Time slowed down. I could see and feel everything so clearly. I felt the rush of air as my body toppled backwards, I heard yells and jeers from beneath and the low curses in German. My body spun around, my arms flaying. I was staring at the concrete floor that zoomed up to meet me. I threw my arms in front of my face in a stupid attempt to save myself. Oh god! I don't want to die! Please! No!

Suddenly, the pain in my head burned- so much so that it spread over my entire body. It felt like being cut all over with a bluntish knife, electrocuted by a power cable and being dipped in acid all at once. I couldn't even scream it hurt so much. In that insane moment, right before I was meant to splatter over the floor, the pain got worse. So much worse. My body felt like it was being torn apart by a pack of wild dogs- not that I actually knew what that felt like but yeah.

Everything turned blue- it glowed. My skin rippled and shimmered like a ghost's would. My body didn't hit the floor. It fell _through it._ I slammed my eyes shut and screamed. I felt like I was floating. I must be dead- surely. But if I was dead, why do I feel cold? Like, freezing cold? Curious, I opened my eyes. _**Shit.**_

_**Darkness. I was alone, and it was dark. A never ending darkness…**_


	6. Chapter 6

It had been several moons since the 'incident' involving the supposed midgardian girl, leaving Heimdall feeling rather uneasy. He hadn't seen hide nor hair of the mysterious girl since, making the oath bound gatekeeper question both his sanity and his confidence in his abilities. In which, Prince Loki revelled in the dark-skinned man's discomfort. From every dawn, till every dusk, he would watch over the nine realms and look for a girl resembling what he saw. And to no fruitful result.

Heimdall sighed deeply as he continued to search the different realms for an answer. He knew in his heart that what he had seen had been true, but surely he would've seen this child in his sight by now? His eyes flashed with annoyance and he rubbed at them tiredly. Just what was he doing? Worrying over a child anyways? She was just a mortal and he had his watch to contend with! And yet, he can't dissuade his thoughts from that fragile little midgardian.

"Perhaps the young prince is right! Perhaps my eyes **do **deceive me…" The golden armoured guard muttered to himself dejectedly.

"Since when did my Loki's words influence you so, dear Heimdall? I know that my trickster son can spin many a tale to many a people… but not to _you_!" A soft but commanding voice called from behind him. Heimdall turned and bowed his head in greeting.

"Lady Frigga, My Queen! What do I owe the honour of your visit?" He asked.

The queen smiled and strolled towards the gatekeeper. Her long, fair hair had been braided and twisted into an elaborate style up onto the crown of her head. She wore a simple yet elegant floor length gown made of silk, in a shade of lavender. It left her neck and shoulders bare; the delicate lace sleeves clung to her arms and stopped at her fingers. She stood beside Heimdall, gazing over the abyss as he did, before turning to the guard and placing a hand on his arm gently.

"You have been distant, Heimdall. I have not seen you be merry for many moons now, ever since the King's hunting trip. I grow concerned, as does my husband!" Lady Frigga replied, staring into the man's eyes worriedly.

"I am merely fatigued, my Queen. You need not worry over my health! And as for the Prince's games, I am used to them…" He said calmly, praying in his mind that she would let the matter go. But, alas, The Queen was no fool.

"Please spare me the lies, Heimdall! Tell me, what troubles you so? And speak the truth I tell you!" She said firmly, awaiting his response. Heimdall sighed in defeat, turning his eyes skyward as he did so. He followed the patterns that covered the bifrost, the infinite number of glittering lines that adorned the dome surrounding him. His hands gripped his sword firmly as he recalled those events.

"I see something unexpected on the day of his Highness' hunting trip, My Queen. To be honest, I am having doubts as to whether the events I witnessed to be true, or if it were some kind of illusion…" Heimdall said as he studied the dome above him.

"Do go on…" She prompted, raising an eyebrow.

"As I watched over The Allfather, I felt a presence draw close to me. An entity of a sort. It came within the bifrost itself, and stopped. I_ felt_ it, but I could not… see it. I could feel its power, and I could feel it growing… I could also feel its intent. Twas' a strange and novel sensation! It had no malicious intent towards Asgard- it was curious!" He recalled in disbelief. Even hearing himself talk about it made the guard doubt his judgement further.

"I addressed the entity, and it became wary. I saw the air distort to my left so I went to approach and strike if necessary, but the King called for my assistance. I did not inform the king upon his arrival as to not sour his mood… and because I was not sure if my mind was playing tricks. When the group had left, I called to the entity again, and it responded!" The Queen urged the guard to continue again.

"It… sounded frustrated. It sounded like a child, your Majesty. Like a little girl! At first, I thought it was attempting to deceive me but I knew that the entity believed what it was saying. So I humoured the entity's words, asking where it came from. It called itself a Midgardian girl! It even started arguing with itself…" He shook his head.

"That's when she appeared. In a flash of blue energy, like a mirage, she looked so young and fragile. And in pain. She was scared and thought she was dreaming. And then she disappeared, and I've never seen her since!" He finished, looking at his Queen. She looked shocked, her eyes wide. Then, to Heimdall's amazement, she laughed.

"Now that is definitely a tale to be told. No wonder you have kept this to your person! It seems quite far fetched! But, I trust your sight wholeheartedly, gatekeeper. You should also. Tell me… If this child exists, and if she reaches maturity, will she be a threat to Asgard should she wish?" The Queen asked. Heimdall paused.

"There is every possibility, your Highness. But it may be a while before she can control her gifts- she wasn't even fully aware of what she did! Besides, no one else on Midgard has these gifts…" Heimdall trailed off. He gazed out into the void- the dark space between the realms. It was the land of nightmares and monstrous creatures. And something new had appeared- he felt it. Lady Frigga had noticed the change in Heimdall's stance and grew worried.

"Heimdall? What do you see?"

He did not reply. He was entirely focused on what he could see. Amongst the inky black space and the barren wastelands, he saw a small figure glowing. Glowing…_Blue? No!_ His eyes widened in disbelief as he watched the figure drift around, revealing its identity. It was the Midgardian! Her hair flayed about lazily, ice forming on the tips, her lashes, clothing. She was deathly white and wounded- the bright crimson blood stood contrast to her snowy complexion. Her eyes fluttered wildly… but, how was she alive? Surely she couldn't breathe…

"The Midgardian girl. She's in the great void!" Heimdall finally responded.

The Queen raised her brow sceptically. Heimdall opened his mouth to speak, but the child had disappeared from his sight in a flash of sapphire light. What? The child could teleport?!

"Well now… this is…_strange…_" The Queen murmured, staring behind him in amazement. Heimdall turned around to see the girl, standing there, shaking violently. She looked as pale as a corpse and her wounds looked grave; her leg and shoulder were bleeding profusely.

"A-Am I…D-Dreaming?" The girl stuttered, her voice weak and coarse. She looked on the verge of tears.

"Am I dead? C-Cos' I-if I am, I'm in t-t-the wrong place…I-I should be i-in hell, n-not h-h-heaven… s-send me b-back!" She spoke firmly, staring at Heimdall. She wrapped her arms around herself and collapsed to the floor, shivering. Lady Frigga gasped and rushed over to the girl, kneeling beside her head. Heimdall too approached the child, crouching opposite his Queen.

"This is the child of whom you spoke?" Lady Frigga asked as she gently brushed some of the girl's hair from her face. The guard nodded once in conformation. Frigga smiled sadly down at the child before reaching to lift her from the floor.

"D-Don't do that, Ma'am! Y-You'll r-ruin your c-clothes!" The girl gasped, making the woman titter quietly.

"Worry not about my attire, child! I have many a robe to wear and you are in dire need of assistance! And, no, you are certainly **not** dead. Have you a name?" The Queen asked. The girl gulped and shook her head sadly.

"I see… No matter, you can choose one once you are well. Heimdall? May I have your assistance?" The Queen gestured to the girl. The guard nodded before gingerly picking up the fragile midgardian from the floor and carrying her in his arms. The girl looked up at him, confused.

"You h-have…really…p-pretty eyes…" She smiled before her eyes fluttered shut. Lady Frigga laughed at Heimdall's expression as they strode across the rainbow bridge.

"Looks like you have a new friend, gatekeeper!"

Boy, I sure was tired. Wait. I'm…_alive? _**What? **I don't understand!

I fell. I'm sure of it. And it hurt. Like, a **lot.** And then I had some crazy ass dream! I was all alone in an endless darkness that had chunks of rock floating about… And loads of strange noises… and monsters. Flying around, taunting me… I felt like I was being hurt, like a cut from a knife would, but there wasn't a cut. It was more like a bruise? I dunno.

And then I saw the gold guy again! And there was a _really, really _pretty lady there too! She was dressed in a lovely light purple dress and she had the most amazing smile- when I saw it, it made me feel like the luckiest person ever! Surely she's some kind of angel! But… I didn't deserve to be somewhere like that. But anyways. I'm kinda wondering where the hell I am right now cos I can hear a load of people talking- some voices I thought I'd heard before but the others, I wasn't so sure. I tried to open my eyes but it felt like they'd been glued shut!

"Frigga, my love… You draw in such weak and lost creatures! Send the girl back from whence she came! She could be a threat to us!" A deep and powerful voice boomed. Ah oh. What's going on?

"You are one to talk, Odin! I brought the child in here- so I _will _care for her. Besides, if I were to raise her, as my ward, then we could monitor her…gifts. And stop her from becoming a weapon against Asgard! Look at her, my king! She is unique, one of a kind!" A softer but still just as powerful voice chided in response. I tried to open my eyes again- no luck. Jeez.

"No one else upon Midgard has these abilities! And those horrific wounds she received! I will not send her back to a place where it is deemed acceptable to harm a child! It is barbaric! Please, husband! I am unfit to bear any more children and I have long wished for a daughter of my own…" The voice continued. Damn. My body felt so heavy! I couldn't move a muscle! The deeper voice sighed in defeat.

"It seems my argument is invalid! Alas, you can be so stubborn! But, that is why I love you so, my Queen… I wonder how our sons shall take the news!" The deep voice laughed and the softer one joined in. Huh. They sounded so happy… The laugher grew fainter and I heard the sound of footsteps retreating. I think I was on my own now.

Slowly, my body grew lighter. I could feel the soreness of my muscles when I moved them- well, at least I can move now! I was laying on something cool and smooth, maybe a stone of some sort? I dunno. But what I **did **know was that my clothes were gone. I was naked! I felt a soft light material draped over me- some kind of sheet, which I was glad about! I slowly forced my eyes open and blinked the gunk from my eyes.

"Oww…" I hissed, the light stinging my eyes. I pulled myself into a sitting position and rubbed at my very sore head. Damn. I must be alive. Death isn't meant to be painful! Okay. Okay. I need to know where the hell I am- actually looking might help! I groaned and squinted, trying to make out the blurry scene before me.

**Wow.**

It was amazing! It looked like a room in a fairytale castle or something! The ceiling was super high with awesome stone pillars holding it up. The walls were decorated with really cool, renaissancey style paintings- bright, beautiful and elegant. The floor was some kind of yellowish stone, with a shiny surface. There was a lot of golden filigree around the walls too. A massive steamy pool was carved into the middle of the floor- it bubbled gently and the heat wafted off of the water's surface gently. I'd never had a bath. I'd been swimming, sure. It was protocol to know how to swim- but the water was always icy cold and you _had _to swim or get a bullet in your head. It was strictly for training purposes only.

I noticed a load of white marbley blocks with golden swirls on them dotted around the pool. They were about two and a half foot wide, seven foot long and were about a meter tall. A small gold desk sat next to each one, holding a strange looking assortment of stuff. Medical equipment, perhaps?

I looked down to find that I was laying on one of the weird blocks. The top glowed faintly shimmered white; making me look all shiny. I tilted my head up and gasped. A golden silhouette of myself was above me. It fluttered and pulsed crazily- it made me think of dust in sunlight. Curious, I reached out and touched the stuff, making it puff and swirl about like nobody's business. That's so cool! I smiled and drew pretty patterns in the funky cloud/ silhouette thingie. I tried to move onto my knees, but a burning pain seared through my leg.

"Ahh! Damn! I forgot about that…" I mumbled. I quickly peeped under the sheet at my leg. White gauze had been wrapped round where the bullet hit; some of the bandage had been stained red by blood. Probably from where I'd moved. Oops. I sighed and glanced at my shoulder. There was no gauze on this wound so I could see it clearly. The hole that was once there had been sewn shut and a funny but nice smelling cream had been dabbed on it. Huh. So this place… was some kind of infirmary?

I frowned. Where am I? I turned my head to the left, noticing the huge wooden doors decorated with gold. Well, at least I know the colour scheme… Just then, the door clanged and opened. Shit! I grabbed the cloth and hoisted it up over my chest. I know I didn't really…Y'know…_have _a chest but still. I ain't comfortable with complete strangers seeing me naked. Especially with all my scars…

"…Of course, Your Majesty. I shall check her wounds and have her bathed- _Oh! _She is awake!" A pretty lady in a cream dress gasped as she saw me. She had a bundle of clothes in her arms along with some towels. She stepped inside the room gracefully, quickly getting over her shock.

"Already? My goodness, how remarkable! I must see…" The soft-but-powerful voice said in delight. **Oh. **It was the angel lady! Except she had her hair down now- in soft waves falling to her waist. She and the brown haired woman walked towards me, smiling softly. I gulped nervously and hugged the sheet to my chest, even though it hurt.

"Hello, child… Do not fear, we mean no harm!" The angel lady smiled again as they approached. They stood right next to me, on the right, by the little desk. Her warm eyes sparkled as she looked at me.

"Hello, Ma'am…" I mumbled and looked at the floor. My cheeks felt all hot. How embarrassing! The angel lady laughed softly, the sound like wind chimes.

"Call me Frigga when we're alone child. When in the company of others, address me as you did so now. Do not shy away; Maia has come to redress your wounds!" She corrected me. Frigga gestured to the brown haired woman- Maia- and she stepped forward, gently grasping at the soft sheet. A strangled noise left my throat and I gripped the cloth tighter, shaking my head. The feeling of the crowbar smashing against my ribs flashed through my mind, along with the picture of The General pinning me up against the wall by my throat effortlessly…

I felt my head burn with that thought. Suddenly, the cloth seemed to come alive, moving and clinging to my body. I gasped and flinched back at the sudden movement- so did the two ladies. I stared down at the white cloth sticking to my body, confused. What. The. Hell?

"Interesting… I take it that you have not done such a task before?" Frigga asked. I nodded, unable to speak. I don't even know how I did it!

"I see. Perhaps your gifts react to your distress? If that is so… Is it because of your battle scars? We will not disclose anything to anyone about them, child. But please, let Maia and I help you now. We will not harm you!" The angel lady said sadly. How did she know? Is she psychic? I dunno. But she was being kind to me so… I nodded and prised the cloth from my body, leaving me naked in front of them. Maia told me to lie down so she could check me properly. I did as I was told and fought the urge to cover myself.

"Your wounds… have almost completely healed! I can remove the stitches! After this, she can bathe and then I'll redress her wounds. She should be able to leave after that." Maia smiled as she took a small pair of scissors from the desk. I swallowed the lump in my throat nervously and closed my eyes.

_Snip. Snip. Snip._

I felt a slight tugging sensation then nothing. I sighed in relief and blinked. She smiled at me before gently grasping me under my arms and lifting me off the block. Whoa. These guys must be super strong! She gently put me down onto the floor, seeing if I could stand. It hurt a little, but I've dealt with much worse. Maia guided me into the pool slowly. There were steps leading into it, which was cool cos I could sit on them no trouble!

The angel lady Frigga sat down at the edge of the pool, tucking her legs beneath her and resting her delicate hands in her lap. I heard Maia pick something up and dip it into the water. Hmm. This felt so good, my muscles went all limp and the warmth helped with the soreness. I felt something warm touch my back and I flinched.

"Tis' only a wet cloth, child. I am only cleansing your back!" she assured me. I relaxed after that, looking at Frigga. Just who are these people? Are they… aliens? Yeah. Their alien. They have to be! I mean, they're insanely strong…Wait. Does that mean… I'm on an_ alien_ planet?!

"What planet am I on?" I blurted without thinking. Shit! I looked down and blushed. Jeez. I'm so stupid. Frigga simply chuckled at my response before answering.

"My dear girl, you are in Asgard!"

My mind went blank.

_Yep. Definitely aliens!_


	7. Chapter 7

_What a marvel. Such a young, resilient creature…_

Frigga smiled in wonder at the strange little mortal sitting in the steaming water. The child was nervous of Maia and herself at first, reluctant to bare her flesh to them even though she was wounded. But once the child had allowed Maia to bathe her, she relaxed and begun to ask questions. _Where was she? Who was 'the gold guy' she saw earlier? Were we really the people that legend spoke of back on her realm?_

The Queen answered each question as best as she could, in a way she thought the mortal would understand. Frigga was fascinated with the fragile girl that spoke so boldly to her; she seemed to hold a much greater wisdom than one should of her years. The child met her gaze curiously, her hazel orbs filled with intelligence and awe. But there was also something else, something that made Frigga feel an overwhelming sadness in her heart. It was hard to pinpoint exactly **what** it was.

It looked like a bitter concoction of conflicting emotions- pain, despair, loneliness, _fear_\- an internal battle forever raging in the back of her mind but never ending. Perhaps that is why she behaves so maturely- whatever the child has suffered through has caused her to miss her childhood!

Frigga's reasoning was further fuelled by the number of horrific scars that marred the skin on the girl's back. Thick, raised lines latticed over older, thinner scars… it reminded the Queen of the aftermath of the whip. Then there was her most recent injuries caused by a weapon unknown to Asgard. A small piece of metal was lodged into the hole on her shoulder- obviously a projectile of some sort. The gash on her leg was strange, it was like she had been cut and partially burnt at the same time. But alas, the child was healing at an astounding speed!

She noticed a tiny scar on the right side of the mortal's neck. It looked very precise, so what ever had made that wound must have been incredibly sharp! Who would find it acceptable to harm a child in such a way? Tis' monstrous! What kind of realm has Midgard become?!

The Queen sighed gently as she observed the child talk animatedly to her hand servant. This fragile little mortal was just so full of life! Seeing the girl calm and looked after warmed at the cold clutches of loathing that lingered in her heart. Perhaps not all of Midgard had been affected by evil after all. Seeing the child's guileless face made her joyous. Frigga continued to silently watch the child have her hair washed before Maia told her to get out of the bath. She nodded, stood upright and slowly stepped out of the bath. The brunette maid led the mortal over to the soul forge and proceeded to dry the child's body before checking her wounds and dressing her.

The girl looked lovely in her attire. She wore a sleeveless silk frock in white with gold beading around the neckline. It was gathered in slightly at her waist before falling gently to the floor; white sandals were placed on the child's feet. Her damp hair fell back over her shoulders, revealing her frown. She shifted nervously from side to side, grasping the skirt of her frock and swaying it around.

"What is wrong, child? Do you not like your clothes?" Frigga asked, concerned.

"Oh! N-no, Ma'am! I-It's just… It's really pretty and it feels kinda weird… I've never worn one of these before **or **wore my hair down… I'm just not used to this I guess…" The child said quickly and her cheeks flushed red. Frigga chuckled at her mortified expression. It was so endearing!

"That is understandable, under the circumstances… speaking of which, have you thought of what name you would like?"

"Errm…n-no, Ma'am…" She whispered.

"Then we must think of one now, hadn't we? Let me think… seeing as you are of Midgard… and you are so unique and full of life…How about Zoey?" Frigga mused. The mortal girl smiled happily and nodded with vigour. The Queen noticed that the girl's eyes shone more brightly once she had been named, like some of her troubles had burned away with that very word. She longed to know what troubled the child so, but she decided to leave that conversation for another time. Frigga knew the girl was suffering; she didn't want to cause a greater burden for her.

"Come, Zoey. I wish to show you something!" Frigga said, gesturing to the door.

"O-okay, Ma'am…" She smiled faintly and walked by the Queen's side, Maia trailing behind. Frigga approached the large entrance and pushed open one of the doors. The mortal's eyes widened and she gasped in delight; stepping past Frigga in a daze.

Zoey stood in the middle of a wide corridor constructed of beige stone pillars over thirty foot high, the walls adorned with red velvet drapes and golden torches alike. Her eyes darted around, taking in every detail. She gazed at the ceiling in pure disbelief, admiring the beautiful paintings that coated the domed roof but unsure of how they could have been there. Two guards strolled past, staring at the little girl that gawked at the ceiling. They inclined their head respectively towards the Queen as they passed and she smiled graciously in return.

"Tis' beautiful, is it not? Come, there is much more to see!" Frigga laughed and held out her hand. The mortal snapped out of her dazed state before nervously grasping the Queen's pale hand. Her cheeks flushed a deep crimson and her eyes glistened from unshed tears. Frigga smiled in reassurance before gently leading the mortal down the passageway. Many soldiers stared at the girl holding the Queen's hand as they passed, whispering to one another in curiosity. Zoey kept her gaze firmly to the floor whilst they walked, hiding her face. Frigga felt sympathy for her, knowing that she did not enjoy being the focus of everyone's attention.

"Ahhh! Here we are, child! _This _is Asgard!" The Queen proclaimed gesturing out to the scene before her. Zoey looked up shyly and her mouth dropped open in awe. Frigga had leaded them to a balcony over looking the entire kingdom. Zoey could see the shining metal buildings, the clear cascading waterfalls flowing from the luscious mountains, the iridescent shimmering crystal of the bifrost. A gentle breeze lifted at the girl's hair, making it dance sporadically. The mortal tentatively lifted her hand into the air, as if trying to catch it, before closing her eyes.

"I-Is this wind? I-I've never felt the wind before…" She murmured.

"My dear girl, you have never been outside before now?" Frigga asked. She shook her head despondently.

"My goodness! That is a shame… but, now you can. Whenever you wish! You are under my care now, Zoey. You are my ward!" She smiled.

"…What's a ward?" Zoey asked, confused.

"You are now my…_Aah_… adopted daughter? But you do not have to be, it is up to you, whatever you may prefer!" Frigga answered quickly, worried about the child's reaction. The mortal girl blinked once, twice, thrice…

"S-So…You're my M-Mother now?" She whispered. The Queen nodded.

"I-I've never had a mother before!" She said. Her voice trembled and wavered at the end, tears slowly leaking out of her eyes. Frigga tittered quietly before delicately sweeping away the wetness on the girl's cheeks. She gently grasped the mortal's chin and tilted her face upward. The Queen looked dotingly into the girl's eyes before speaking.

"Hush, my child, and know this. You are alone no more and I will help you carry that burden that rests so heavily on your shoulders. As will your new brothers- once they have adjusted to your being here of course!" Frigga winked at her before placing a feather-light kiss on her forehead.

"Come on, _daughter_. I shall give you a tour of the palace and then show you to your chambers. Maia, please may you inform my husband of my activities?" The brunette smiled and gave a curtsey before spinning on her heel and striding off.

"Now! Where would you like to go first, Zoey?"

_I must be in heaven- or something darn close to it!_

This place is amazing! Everything looks so cool and _shiny! _I smiled to myself in glee. I was on an alien planet where all the people were basically the stuff of legend- in other words these guys are like **gods. **Speaking of which,I was being led around by Lady Frigga, who's the Queen of Asgard. And she's now my Mom. So cool! It's like a dream! Wait. I'm not dreaming… surely not! I reached up with my spare hand and pinched my cheek. Ow. Yep. Not dreaming!

"What are you doing, child?" Frigga asked me with a smile. Oh, I love it when she smiles. I feel so lucky!

"Just making sure that I wasn't dreaming, Ma'am!" I said sheepishly. Damn. I don't want her to think I'm stupid.

"Of course, Zoey! This must be quite a strange occurrence for you to deal with. You're doing very well child!" Frigga said softly. Whoa. That was unexpected. She's so nice to me…

Frigga led me to another fancy passageway, this time decorated with silver stone pillars and dark blue materially stuff- it shimmered like the night sky! It also had black metal torches lining the walls; burning with green fire. **Green!** It was so magical! The light cast a soft- if slightly eerie- glow, showing off several huge wooden doors lining each wall. The Queen glanced at my face every now and then, checking my reaction. Which was always happiness and shock cos' this place was just damn awesome!

She led me to the doors at the very end. She gently pushed one open with a whoosh before turning to me with a sparkle in her eyes. She told me to close my eyes and not to peek. O…kay? I did as I was told and squeezed my eyes shut. I felt her hands wrap around mine and lead me forward, the faint _tock_ sound of the door closing and the clicking of our footsteps echoed around my ears. _Hmm…_ Where was I?

"Open your eyes, dear one…" Frigga whispered in excitement. Slowly, I opened my eyes. WOW.

I was in a massive room- I mean massive! It could easily fit the size of my cell in it twenty times over! It also had a really high ceiling, too! It was shaped like a dome-ish building, all the edges were lined with a golden pillar; stopping before the curvy roof. The ceiling was awesome- it was painted like a night sky with the stars actually glowing! I looked down to see a lovely king-sized bed, complete with a golden canopy and floaty see-through sheets attached to it, covered with loads of cream and gold pillows and a cream silk duvet. A pretty wooden chest topped with a cushion rested at the foot of the bed. I turned around slowly, taking in the yellowish stone walls with those mounted fire torches- these burnt with a normal flame colour- the small vanity mirror, table and stool that sat off to the left of the bed.

As I kept turning, I saw a small archway that led into a smaller room filled with clothes and stuff- wow! The doors in which I'd come in were lined with shelves stacked with books. Oh man, I love books! Sweet! I spotted a small round desk with some kind of game on it- chess I think- and two chairs tucked under it. This is so cool! I stopped turning and just gawked at the massive balcony area in front of me. It was sectioned off by more stone pillars and by some more of that billowy curtain stuff that you could see through. There was a lovely little cherry blossom tree in the middle and a stone bench rested underneath. From here, I could see the whole of Asgard… It was beautiful.

"These are your chambers, Zoey. Tis' all yours now!" Frigga said and placed her hand on my head delicately. _Mine? All mine? _

"T-Thank you, Your Majesty! It's amazing! I love it!" I smiled. I really felt like launching myself onto that awesome-looking bed, MY bed, and burying my face into those pillows. But I didn't want to look super stupid in front of the Queen, so I settled for a slightly-less-stupid looking grin instead. Frigga smiled in return before gently ruffling my hair. It feels nice when she does that…

"I am glad to hear of it, child. Come; let me do something with your hair!" Frigga gushed and led me over to the dresser table. She sat me down on the little stool, facing the mirror before opening the dinky little drawer and pulling out a hairbrush. She gently runs the soft, but spiky-looking bristles through my limp brown hair. Hmm. Lady Frigga is so kind and lovely. The _whooshing _sound of the hairbrush made me really sleepy. I felt my eyelids flutter closed at the sensation. I felt the Queen's light touch as she picked at my hair. A faint tinkering sound reached my ears and I felt something slide onto my head. Pins, maybe?

"Done! What do you think?" Frigga asked. I opened my eyes and nodded. It was really pretty!

Frigga had pulled up the front bit- the part that always hides my face- into a twist and pinned it up at the back with a few white roses. Where did the roses come from? Magic? I dunno. Anyways, she had left the rest of it hanging down, but it looked all pretty and shiny like. I looked like…well…like a girl. It was weird.

"Well, I should introduce you to my husband and my sons now, shouldn't I? I have kept them waiting long enough… I do hope this causes no trouble…" Frigga sighed with worry.

_Oh hell._

_This must be some sort of twisted joke, surely… What in all the nine realms was Mother thinking? Was she insane? Taking in a spoiled little brat? And a __**midgardian **__brat at that! _

Loki gaped at the Allfather, aghast. Surely he must have misheard him. Surely! The raven haired man turned his glare to the right, directly at his pompous older brother- Thor. He was tall, broad shouldered and fair of hair like their mother. Unlike him, his brother still gaped at their father in shock and confusion. _Probably still trying to figure out the meaning behind the words just spoken to him! _ Loki mused inside his mind; his lips curved into an infinitesimal smirk at the notion. Tch. His brother was such a foolish brute. The Allfather sighed before speaking to them.

"My sons, I know this is all very sudden, and a lot to comprehend. But I tell you the truth- your Mother is no longer able to bear children and she so desperately wants a daughter to call her own-"

"Isn't two sons enough for Mother? What did we do that was wrong? She needn't harbour a **midgardian** brat for our wrongdoings!" Loki interjected bluntly, a look of disgust etched onto his face. Uggh. Mortals. Why did Mother fawn over such weak creatures?!

"Loki! Do not interrupt me again- let me finish boy! Besides, your mother didn't braid your hair or dress you in gilded frocks when you were a child, no? Of course not! You are a boy! Your mother simply wants to indulge in such moments… I will not deny her that right. It isn't like I could make her think otherwise, my sons. You know your mother, once her mind is set…" Odin trailed off, sighing deeply.

_Fair point._

Loki huffed. Mother was so stubborn. Well, if it was for Mother, he supposed he could tolerate the mortal's existence. Doesn't mean he was going to be kind to the brat- _oh no_. Quite the opposite. He was going to give the mortal hell, and enjoy every moment of it. When Mother wasn't looking, of course!

_Clunk._

Loki heard the sound of the throne room doors opening, so he glanced over his shoulder with a haughty expression on his face. He saw his Mother striding up the hallway, her footsteps reverberating around the throne room, a small figure huddling behind her body. _Oh my, what do we have here?_ The raven haired man tittered silently whilst glaring shrewdly at the figure. By the appearance of things, it was the mortal his father spoke of, the midgardian. As the pair drew closer, he could see the creature more clearly. It was a child, no doubt, as it barely reached his mother's waist.

It was a young female with shoulder length brown hair, swept up into a simple style. Her head was tilted to the floor, hiding her face. Tch. She wore a frilly white frock and a pair of plain white sandals on her feet. She wrapped her arms around herself, like her limbs were some form of shield to protect her. Hmm. What a futile gesture. Frigga approached with a warm-but-authorative smile directed at Thor, and then himself. Her brow arched and her eyes darkened slightly. Loki stared back, his gaze never faltering.

'_Behave yourself, my son. She has suffered enough.'_

His mother's words echoed in his head. Loki rolled his eyes and sighed drastically. Tch. Like that mortal would ever know true suffering!

"Loki, Thor… My darling sons. Odin, my love. Allow me to introduce my Ward, Zoey!" Frigga said pleasantly, stepping to the side to reveal the mortal. The brat shifted nervously from side to side and gulped. Then she flicked her gaze upward; looking the Allfather dead in the eye. She smiled cordially before dipping into a low curtsey, her gaze never wavering.

"A pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty…" she spoke passively, giving nothing away. Her wording was coarse and unrefined; it grated in the Prince's ears. _Midgardians…_ Tch! She then turned to Loki and Thor. Again she smiled and stared boldly into their eyes.

"…And you two Sirs…"She finished. Her cheeks were tinged pink; she looked wary.

_Good. The brat knows her place!_

"Very good! How very well mannered… I believe my sons could learn a thing or two from your company, young Zoey!" The Allfather chuckled in response. Thor's response was immediate; he stood bolt upright and huffed indignantly. Loki simply clicked his tongue and narrowed his eyes a fraction. Inside, he was bristling with rage. Not only had this little mortal brat wormed his way into his mother's heart, but now his father's also! That little doe-eyed wench… She looked so innocent, with those big, dreamy hazel eyes. But Loki knew better. There was something haunting those girl's orbs- and she was doing a fairly good job of concealing it from view.

She was a bright spark, this mortal. She knew how to play the part well. Her behaviour was… Intelligent, to a degree. But, alas, she was just a spark. And sparks are so easily extinguished. Especially when they are mortal! Loki mused silently, glaring at the child. Even though neither he nor Thor would ever admit this aloud, Loki felt rather envious of the brat standing before him.

"Come along, Zoey! There are many more people for you to meet- but not this day. I think you ought to rest till the morrow comes. Maia?" Frigga called out and, like a ghost, his mother's handmaiden appeared out of thin air. She curtseyed low and awaited her instructions. The Queen asked for some food to be brought to Zoey's chambers. Thor snorted arrogantly at the request before looking to his brother. Loki nodded, for once in total agreement with his older sibling.

Frigga tittered in disapproval of her sons' behaviour before taking the mortal's hand and leading her back towards the doors.

"Good riddance…" Loki muttered under his breath, earning another snort from Thor. The Allfather sighed despondently before dismissing them both. _Finally!_

As the two brothers strode imperiously towards the door, Loki overheard his mother and the mortal brat talking.

"I sincerely apologise for my sons' behaviour- Twas' truly a disgrace to observe…And well done with your speech, you have really pleased me, doing what I asked of you!" Frigga spoke empathically. The mortal simply smiled up at her.

"It's no problem, Ma'am, and obeying orders is second nature to me. I mean, to disobey… that wasn't an option for me where I came from. And, as for the Prince's behaviour… I've dealt with far worse, Ma'am. Besides, I expected it, to be perfectly honest!"

_What? That little brat! How dare she!_

"What do you mean by that, child?" Frigga asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes. The girl bit her lip and asked if she had permission to speak freely, in which his mother granted. Loki ground his teeth in annoyance, quickening his step slightly.

"Well, where I'm from…I'm not sure it applies to Asgard, but I've heard that siblings- brothers especially- are meant to be a royal pain in the ass?" The mortal brat pressed her lips together, holding in laughter. Frigga looked at the child in surprise before bursting into a round of musical laughter. The mortal peered over Frigga's arm and stared at him. The look in her eyes said it all- _**Game on.**_ She grinned devilishly before ducking out of view. Loki snarled under his breath.

_Keep it up, little midgardian. You won't fucking win this game- you'll suffer in the end!_

_(A/N)- Just want to say a mahooosive thank you to all my supporters out there- It means a lot to me! Oh, and cheers to 'Nico' who spotted that mistake I made in German. I'll finish the story, and then I'll edit the whole lot at once- Foreign languages included! *sheepish grin* Thanks, Google Translate… I have no linguistic skills what so ever. Anyone knows a reliable translating website, please let me know!_

_Oh, and a shout out to mah amazing friend and awesome Beta reader- AbsoluteAnarchy. Narchy is my inspiration to do all this. Thank you!_

_Ninja3 x_


	8. Chapter 8

_Oh dear. Oh dear. Oh dear._

I gulped nervously as I stood outside the enormous doors that lead into the throne room. My lovely new mother stood in front of me, her eyes staring down into mine, with the _I-feel-for-you_ look. Damn, I was shaking like a leaf caught in a storm right now. After all, with my freaky ability to see things happening even when I'm super far away, I'd just seen my two so-called brothers reaction to having a 'mortal' in the family. It's safe to say- they aren't too pleased with my arrival!

I told Lady Frigga of my 'gift' and what I'd seen with it, and she sighed sadly.

"You do not have to do this, my Zoey. You could become a working citizen in the palace, if it would be more prudent…" I could see the sadness in her eyes when she said that. It was like she really didn't want me to go. And to be frank, I didn't want to either.

"But I want to Ma'am! It will be fine, I'm sure! Let's go!" I tried to sound enthusiastic- It seemed to do the trick. Frigga sighed with evident relief before turning towards the two guards flocking the entrance. She nodded at the guards and they bowed deeply before hauling the doors open in perfect sync. Cool!

Frigga drew herself upright; looking all regal and poised like a Queen should. After a pause, she strode through the doorway with graceful strides. I drew a shaky breath before following her closely- trying to hide myself behind her body. It was awfully quiet; the only thing that could be heard was Frigga's and my own footsteps clicking off the stone. Shit. This is so awkward! I kept my gaze firmly to the floor by the Queen's feet. _Play it cool, Zoey, play it cool!_

I felt my cheeks burn. Damn. I went over Frigga's instructions in my head, not wanting to fuck up like the idiot I was. _Be polite, maintain eye contact, curtsey, try to speak with proper pronunciations. _Okay. Sounds simple enough… I can do that no problem! The Queen drew to a halt and I followed suit. Then the strangest thing happened- I could've sworn I'd heard Lady Frigga speak, but it was in my head and not directed at me.

'_Behave yourself, my son. She has suffered enough!'_

Huh? How weird… another addition to my freaky abilities? I heard a rather pissed-off sounding sigh. Oh dear. But whatever. Do I really care what the stuck-up princes think? Err, no. As long as I've got King Odin's and Frigga's approval, I couldn't give two monkeys what others thought. Or that's what I'm gonna keep telling myself anyways…

"Loki, Thor… My darling sons. Odin, my love. Allow me to introduce my Ward, Zoey!" The Queen said before stepping to the side and breaking my cover. Shit. I'm out of time! I gulped, my feet shifting from side to side. Get a **grip**, damn it!

I flicked my eyes upward to meet the powerful stare of The Allfather, King Odin Boarson. He looked fierce in his armour- scary to some degree- but he seemed perfectly relaxed upon his large U-shaped throne. Even though he had one eye covered by a patch and greying hair, I could tell he was an awesome king. No doubt about that! I smiled as best I could before gently grabbing my dress and dipping into a low curtsey- It's the 'ladylike' version of a bow or salute apparently. I kept my eyes firmly on the King as I spoke.

"A pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty…" I said as evenly as possible, trying not to show how I was really feeling. I felt the multiple sets of eyes on me- burning holes into the back of my head, or anywhere else for that matter… I rose and turned to my right, my smile never moving. Oh- all these Asgardians are really pretty…

The two brothers couldn't be more different yet similar; like the different sides of a coin. They were both quite tall, proud, had long-ish hair and looked like someone had put their nose out of joint. _Oh yeah. That'll be me!_

One of them- Thor I think- had blonde, wavy hair like his mother that reached his shoulders. He had deep blue eyes, tanned skin and a strong jaw line speckled with stubble. He wore some kind of armoured clothing that clung to his broad back. It was dark grey material covered with a silver metal. Weird silver circles, silver arm guards, silver shoulder guards- A fiery red cape hung from them, reaching his ankles. He held a huge hammer in his hand that was decorated in Celtic knots and stuff. He looked me up and down in distain. _Really?_

The other was of a slimmer build, like an athlete? His hair was pitch black and slicked back off his face; the ends fraying out slightly. He was pale skinned with straight, angular features. His eyes were a washed out blue, almost a light grey-. I felt a shiver run down my spine when I looked into his eyes. It was like he was analysing my every move and trying to find my weaknesses- and possibly use them against me later. Hmm- So this must be Loki… He wore leather too, in black with gold and green accents. It looked like the Asgardian version of a tuxedo, almost.

I dipped again, switching my gaze between the two.

"…And you two Sirs…" I finished. Ugh, this is so embarrassing… My cheeks were burning. Again. Blimey. Did I do alright? I turned my attention back to the man on the throne. He nodded ever so slightly, like I'd passed some kind of test. Then he chuckled at something. Shit. Did I fuck up?

"Very good! How very well mannered… I believe my sons could learn a thing or two from your company, young Zoey!" The King declared as he laughed.

The brothers' responses were immediate. Thor puffed his chest and gasped in offence, absolutely shocked. Loki clicked his tongue and glared at me. His expression was passive, but his eyes burned with hate. Ohh. Is he…are they…**jealous? **

"Come along, Zoey! There are many more people for you to meet- but not this day. I think you ought to rest till the morrow comes. Maia?" Frigga called out hurriedly, like she knew something was up. Maia appeared out of nowhere and curtseyed, asking Frigga what she needed. The Queen smiled and asked her to bring some food to my room. Sweet! I didn't even realise how hungry I was…

I saw Thor snort with contempt at that- Jeez. Loki nodded once, probably thinking I was some kind of spoiled brat or something. Pfft. If only they knew.

Frigga glared pointedly at them before gently taking my hand and pulling me back towards the entrance. After a few paces, I heard Loki mutter under his breath in a smooth, British accent.

"Good riddance!" Thor snorted again at that. Oh for fuck's sake. Their so childish! Their behaviour was starting to tick me off a little. But whatever. Two can play at that game, assholes.

King Odin dismissed his sons, and they both sighed with relief. I heard them approach from behind. Hmm…

"I sincerely apologise for my sons' behaviour- Twas' truly a disgrace to observe…And well done with your speech, you have really pleased me, doing what I asked of you!" Frigga said sympathetically. I smiled at the compliment, a plan taking form in my head. After all, they were only so far behind- they could hear our every word.

"It's no problem, Ma'am, and obeying orders is second nature to me. I mean, to disobey… that wasn't an option for me where I came from. And, as for the Prince's behaviour… I've dealt with far worse, Ma'am. Besides, I expected it, to be perfectly honest!" I replied with a straight face. I felt a pair of eyes burn into the back of my head and the quickening of footsteps. Seems like one of them has taken the bait. _Hook, line and sinker!_

"What do you mean by that, child?" Frigga asked in amusement, knowing full well what I was up to. Just in case- I asked for permission to speak freely- which Frigga granted without batting an eyelid. If anything, the little sparkle in her eyes shone even brighter. I probably shouldn't have done this, but I couldn't help but get my own back.

"Well, where I'm from…I'm not sure it applies to Asgard, but I've heard that siblings- brothers especially- are meant to be a royal pain in the ass?" I squeaked and pressed my lips together; looking up at the Queen through my lashes. She looked at me in surprise and I thought for a moment that I'd over stepped the mark. But then she lapsed into a fit of laughter; the sound was like wind chimes. As she did so, I peered over her arm to see Loki not ten steps away, with a face like thunder. Oh, that's so ironic. Pfft. Just fucking try it, asshole. I'll simply throw it back in your face. I grinned at him, knowing full well it'll piss him off further. What the hell, I've already made him angry!

I duck back under Frigga's arm with a smirk. One thing I know for sure- life won't be boring with two gods for brothers!

~~~~~~~~~~ _Later in the evening~~~~~~~~~~~_

I'm so fucking tired right now- yet I'm so keyed up that I couldn't sleep! I groaned and stared up at my awesome, sparkly ceiling. Earlier, Frigga and I had some amazing food for dinner- loads of fruit, bread, cheese, meat… and chocolate for pudding! _Chocolate! _Definitely food of the gods. That stuff was…. Yum! For once in my life, I ate till I was well and truly stuffed. And there was loads left over! The Queen laughed when I asked why there was so much food and simply said _'Those upon Asgard feast every evening like Kings and Queens! It is how it has always been, child!'_

I also tried some wine- some of it tasted nice, but it made me feel all dizzy and light headed- and it's safe to say that I won't be drinking too much of the stuff. Eeesh. Water will do me just fine. Hmm. What to do? I sat upright with a sigh, looking around my huge room. My eyes stopped wandering and settled on the multiple books stashed upon the shelves. Oh! I know! I'll do a bit of reading!

I was taught to read and write from a very early age- pretty much from my first day in Hydra. The General made sure I was well educated. He wasn't overly fond of stupidity amongst his ranks- he said that only the best will survive in the new world. And if you weren't the best, you were cut from the ranks. Makes me wonder why S4 and S5 had survived for so long. I snorted at the thought.

I hopped off my bed and trudged over to the bookcase, eyeing up the numerous leather clad objects that sat there. I spotted one that read _'The Legends and Tales of the Norse Gods'. _That sounds handy! After all, The General was obsessed with that kind of stuff. It was a thick and heavy book right on the top shelf. Damn. I reached up as high as I could to grab the thing- no luck. The highest I could reach was about four shelves below! I growled in frustration. Fuck it. I was about to walk over to my desk and use a chair to get the thing, but a thought came to me. I remembered what had happened with the sheet earlier today, the way it reacted to what I wanted… I wondered if I could do it again. I mean, there's no harm in trying, right? 

I reached my hands up towards the book, like I was going to grab it. Okay, now what? Hmm… I squinted at the thing, focusing with all my might on the leather clad novel. It was strange. It was like time seemed to slow down, or my awareness of what's going on around me increased. It was like I could feel everything in my room- like it was alive or something! _Come here, you little bastard. Come here! _I saw the book start to shake a little, like something resting on top of a working machine would. Come on damn it! I focused even more on the blasted book, so much so that my headaches started up again. Oh for crying out loud.

"Come here, for fuck's sake!" I huffed in annoyance, making a _come-at-me _motion with my hands, trying to coax the thing off the shelf. Bloody hell. I'm talking to a book…

_Fwip!_

The brown coloured novel suddenly flung off the shelf with speed, leaving a cloud of dust in its path. The movement was so sudden that it made me jump backward crazily with a little 'Eeep' sound leaving my mouth. The novel landed with a very solid thud on the floor at my feet. Wow. That is so fucking cool! I scooped the book up into my arms quickly, grinning like an idiot. I made my way over to my little table next to the torch light and placed the book down gently onto the wooden surface. I plonked down onto the chair before flipping open the cover and starting to read.

It was really cool! It spoke of all the history involving Asgard and the royal family, what their roles are, what their godly title was. It said that Lady Frigga was known to be the goddess of foreknowledge and wisdom, King Odin was the god of war, death and knowledge, Thor was the god of thunder and lightening and Loki was the god of Lies and Mischief. _Hmm. Why am I not surprised?_

I kept on reading, completely engrossed in the words on the pages. I read about the culture, the lifestyle… even about runes and magic! I didn't even know that stuff was real! That's awesome! That's when I realised… the book wasn't written in English. Or German, for that matter. What. The. Actual. Fuck? The letters consisted of jagged lines shaped like forks and stuff… I think its Old Norse or Old Germanic or Celtic or some weird mix of the lot of em'. I'm not really sure… but how the hell can I read it?! I stared at the weird letters on the page, completely confused. But then it made sense- I mean, I'd always understood what people were saying- I thought it was nothing important so I didn't tell anyone about it. I'm so glad I'd never told the General!

I decided to finish the book anyways, putting my freaky ability to translate stuff to the back of my mind. Before I knew it, I'd finished the book. I smiled to myself happily and yawned, my eyes stinging slightly from all the reading. Well, it seemed to do the trick. I slammed the book shut and returned it to my humungous bookcase before throwing myself onto my bed. Maybe I'll be able to sleep now! I gripped a big pillow from beside me, hugging it to my chest and resting my head on it. It was so soft and snuggley… I yawned again and shut my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

_Darkness. Never ending darkness. I'm cold to the bone. I'm drifting, drifting…then I'm falling. Always falling! I can't breathe! I can't see! I just keep falling!...Then nothing. I stopped falling… I can see now, slightly. There's a faint red glow in the distance. I'm warming up. The glow gets brighter, like the sun. I get even hotter…It's too hot. I'm on fire. I'm burning! All I can see is angry red flames. I'm screaming, asking for someone to help me. No one does. No one comes… I'm dragging myself through the fire, through the pain. I must get out. I must get out…_

_Then I'm free! No more fire. No more burning. I open my eyes. __**Shit!**_

_I'm…back. Back at Hydra! I was sitting in a cold metal chair, strapped to it by thick corded rope. My hands were cuffed to the table in front of me, large strips of metal covering my wrists that were bolted to the table's surface. Another chair sat opposing me, unoccupied. A small light hung from a wire above my head. In front of me was a two way mirror, allowing me to see myself. I was wearing the white dress with golden beading on it, except it was charred and torn all over. My face was bruised and scratched up. My hair was down and drenched in sweat; some of it clung to my face. I looked like a wreck… I could also see a tall figure looming in the shadows behind me._

"_Tut tut, S3… Look at how weak you've become. You have such potential, but you have allowed your rebellious nature to sway you from your path to greatness. You could have been my most valued asset, a powerful weapon! But now… you're just a stupid little brat playing at happy families..." An all too familiar voice said from behind me. I flinched at the sound of his voice, every syllable he uttered felt like a blow to my skull._

_The figure strolled forward, throwing something onto the table. It was a roll of leather, tied up by some brown string. Two gloved hands appeared in the light, untying the string with deliberate slowness. With a swift flick of his fingers, the material was undone and it fell open. Inside, were a number of sharp scalpels, the tips glinting wickedly in the dim lighting. The figure sighed in disappointment before walking round the table and sitting in the chair. The figure rested their hands on the table, their gloved fingers interlocking with each other._

"_Did you really think that you would get away? Away from __**me**__? I told you, didn't I? That I wouldn't stop looking…" The figure mocked from the shadows, leaning forward into the light. Fiery red skin, cruel eyes, evil smile. Oh fuck. I felt my mouth go dry with fear. It was the General- Johann Schmidt!_

"_Well, it's obvious that your disobedience knows no bounds, child. So, of course, you will be punished in a way I deem suitable. And I will not stop until I think you've learned your lesson- no matter how much you scream!" Schmidt pulled out one of the many scalpels from the leather pouch. He gripped the blade tightly in his fist._

"_Shall we begin?" The General asked pleasantly before driving the scalpel through my left hand._

"_AAAAAH!" _

I sit bolt upright, hearing the faint echo of a tortured scream bounce of the walls of my room. I realise the noise must've come from me, seeing as I'm the only one in here… I run my hands through my hair to find its all damp with sweat- so was the rest of me for that matter. Damn! That was not the kinda restful sleep I was hoping for! I sighed and looked toward my awesome looking balcony. It looked like a sunrise- the sky was a washed out pink and orange colour. Oh well. I might as well get up…

I hopped off my bed and trudged over to my archway-wardrobe thingie. I saw another room at the end. I didn't notice that before. I darted down the little passage and arrived in the middle of a small bathroom. One side was blocked by a huge frosted glass wall with a slim opening at one end. The other side had a simple table with a large bowl, a jug full of water and a flannel on top of it. A small laundry bin stood beside it. I walked over to the glass wall and peered round the opening. Ohh! It's a shower!

A rack was mounted by the entrance; fluffy white towels draped over the bar ready for use. A huge gold shower head was placed at the far end, a singular gold button underneath it along with a small shelf that held some kind of soap. Hmm. I hope it's not cold…

I stripped out of my stinky clothes and chucked them into the laundry bin. I walked through the gap in the glass and into the huge shower, standing nervously underneath the shower head. Here goes nothing… I reached out and pushed the button, bracing myself.

A torrent of soft, bubbly water rolled over my skin- and it was WARM. Yes, warm. I giggled happily and proceeded to wash myself quickly and thoroughly. What can I say? Old habits die hard, I guess…

I turn off the shower, grab a towel and dry my hair and body. Even though I had a really shitty dream, I felt alright. Safe. I smiled and wrapped the towel around me before trudging back to the clothes lined passageway. I stared at the assortment of clothes in dread. What do I wear? I shook my head and decided to just put on some underwear for the moment- I can worry about that later.

Once that was done, I wandered back into my room and had a closer look at the drawer beside my bed. I opened the little draw to find a pad of clear paper, a few black pots and a couple feather quills. Cool! Perhaps I'll doodle something later. I liked to do that when no one was looking. Back at Hydra, there was this one wall that was always hidden by a load of crates. I'd sneak behind there during my free time with a knife and scratch a load of pictures onto the cement.

I closed the draw with a click. I was bored and I felt kinda keyed up, so I decided to do some exercises and shit. I moved over to the middle of my room and lay down, deciding to do some sit ups. I clenched my tummy muscles and breathed as I moved, feeling them burn slightly. I did 100 of those, then 100 push ups, 100 squats, and 100 lunges. By the time I'd finished, my muscles burned slightly from the effort. I sighed and stretched, hearing my joints click.

_Knock knock._

"Who is it?" I called out, turning to the door behind me.

"Tis' Maia, Young Zoey. May I enter?"

"Of course, come in!" I said happily. I liked Maia. She was kind to me.

The door opened and Maia walked in, pushing a little trolley. It was loaded with food- lots of fruit, bread, peeled hard boiled eggs… And a huge jug of what looked like orange juice. Yum.

"Why aren't you dressed, young Zoey?" Maia asked as she looked me up and down in confusion. I blushed and told her I didn't know what I should wear- I don't really know what goes with what. The maid smiled and offered to pick something- which I greatly appreciated! She came back with a beige silk dress that was similar to my last one. Except this time, it covered my neck and chest but left my shoulders bare and it was decorated with some kind of Celtic knot pattern around the neck and seams. She also held a pair of slightly heeled sandals to match. Maia helped me put on the dress and shoes before sitting me down and doing my hair. She had styled it in the same fashion as last night- the way Frigga did it. I liked that style…

When she was done, we sat down and ate some breakfast. I've got to admit, the food here is to die for!

As we finished eating, Maia told me that the Queen would be over shortly and would introduce me to some more people- including the gold guy Heimdall. I was kinda looking forward to that to be honest. He seemed like such a cool guy- it also seems that he's not a big fan of Loki as well. We should hit it off just fine. I mean, I don't hate Loki or anything- I've only just met him for crying out loud- but his stuck-up assness was so… _so_… jeez. I wish he and his brother would act like adults. I'm more mature than them… and I'm only** nine**!

Lady Sif, one of Asgard's finest warriors and one of the only females to actually be a warrior, was currently striding through the palace corridors beside the Queen. She strode with such confidence; her shoulders back, head high, back taught. Her fitted silver breastplate glistened in the light, the crimson, panelled leather skirt swayed in time with her quick steps. Her ebony locks were pulled back into a ponytail. Her piercing blue eyes were filled with concern and her lips were pressed into a grim line.

"Are you sure of this, Lady Sif?" Frigga sighed in concern. The warrior nodded.

"Not completely. I have discussed the matter with the King and with the gatekeeper; they think it no more than hearsay. My Lady, I truly believe that there may be secret pathways into the palace! It has been too settled here for my liking…" Sif answered truthfully, a little wary of the queen's response. Even she was beginning to wonder if she was just paranoid; but her instincts were telling her otherwise.

"Oh my dear warrior! I think you may just be a little… bored? Alas, there has been no action for you around the palace… perhaps it would be a good idea for another hunting party to take place, hmm? Help ease some of the tension you're feeling!" The Queen laughed. The warrior smiled to herself. The Queen **was** right. She had been slowly going mad from boredom; she was itching to set her hands upon a sword and slay some beasts!

"By the way… As you may already know… I have taken a young child under my wing. She is my ward…" Frigga spoke nonchalantly. Sif nodded in confirmation. She heard Thor ranting about his Mother's new 'pet plaything' for hours on end. She had to admit, she was rather curious as to who had captured the Queen's interest.

"… The girl is a Midgardian. A mortal- but she has extraordinary gifts! Neither she nor I are completely aware of the extent of her powers!"

Sif gawked at the Queen in disbelief. _Impossible. Tis' not possible!_

"But the child has a dark past, Lady Sif. There is such pain in her eyes… I wish she would tell me what burdens her so!" Frigga' s voice turned melancholy as she talked of the girl. The raven haired woman frowned slightly at her tone. Why was she so attached to this mortal?

"But no matter! Come, let me introduce you to her!" The Queen said with excitement. Sif reluctantly followed- her mind dwelling upon other matters. The two women approached the green cast corridor and strode up to one of the doors. Lady Sif's curiosity piqued as she patiently waited outside the wooden door. Frigga knocked delicately on the framework before pulling the door open.

"Zoey dear, there is someone I would like you to meet. This- is Lady Sif. She is one of the most prestigious warriors upon Asgard!" Frigga beamed with evident pride. The warrior felt rather pleased about receiving such praise. She smiled warmly at the Queen before turning her gaze to the mortal standing in the middle of the room. The child was quite pretty and very young. She had shoulder length brown hair that was pinned back.

"H-Hello…" The child mumbled with her face downcast. Sif could sense the girl's discomfort; she obviously wasn't one who spoke much… Frigga tittered and told the mortal to stop being afraid and there was no need to feel embarrassed. The child nodded and looked the warrior dead in the eye. Sif smiled crookedly as she assessed the child's form. Sif immediately suspected that the child had received some kind of training; her musculature was quite defined for a Midgardian!

But she didn't say anything- not yet anyhow. First, Sif wanted to see what this mortal child could do… And this mortal would keep her sharp too. Just by looking into the girl's eyes, she knew that this 'Zoey' was intelligent. And by judging the way the midgardian returned her gaze, the mortal was wary of her.

_Good. Should make this venture all the more interesting!_


	9. Chapter 9

_~~~ 1 month later ~~~_

It had been a month since my 'unexpected' arrival upon Asgard. I've got to admit, I was finding it very…_difficult_ to find many friends here. I have few- The Queen, Maia and Heimdall are the ones I'd definitely consider friends. They're the only ones I can talk to for more than half a minute without being insulted! I mean, there was that time when I'd_ tried_ to talk to Thor about his awesome hammer when he 'accidentally' spilled his tankard of ale **right over my head**. And ever since then I kept getting electric shocks off of every fucking thing… Jeez. And Loki- well. Trying to speak to that guy was like trying to get blood out of a stone. And then there's the matter of him putting snakes all over my bloody room- in my bed, my bookcase… _my clothes_. It's so fucking irritating!

There are a few others that are okay, I guess, like Lady Sif. I like lady Sif a lot, but she knows something's up with me. It's almost like she expects me to leap up and attack someone or pull some crazy ass stunt or something! I smiled crookedly at the thought. I kinda wanted to tell her about my past and stuff- try and get her to understand, maybe? But then again, these Asgardians don't seem to take kindly to a mortal dropping a bombshell on 'em. Tch. _Figures!_

I was currently sitting on one of the many balcony ledges overlooking the huge training courtyard with a notebook and pencil on my lap. It was quite cool watching the guards fight. The way they swung their beefy looking swords, the way they blocked each other's onslaught. It was like some kind of brutal, thuggish ballet dance was taking place! Lady Sif was fighting five dudes at once! And not a single one of them landed a hit. She was fierce, her red leather armour moving so fast that it blurred… Lady Frigga was right. Sif really is one of the best fighters in Asgard!

I picked up my pencil and started to draw the incredible fight scene before me. I really wanted to capture this moment and keep it… The ways she ducked and swayed out of the enemy's reach… Her body seemed to glide effortlessly as she fought; her face came alive with a burning passion. I kept looking at the epic duel, trying to put the image onto the paper before me. I was so focused on what I was doing that I didn't hear the footsteps approaching from behind.

"Well, well… What do we have here?" A smooth voice called out. The noise jolted me from my daydreamy state; making me jump like I'd been tazered. Jeez! I whipped my head round to see none other than ladies man, Fandral. He stood about a meter behind me with an arrogant look in his eye as he peered at me. The way he acted around women made me feel… uncomfortable. But the way the women reacted to **him **was far worse. They giggled and whispered to each other behind their hands, acting all swooney-like. I didn't get it- the whole _fawn-over-you_ thing. The romance and stuff. I mean, sure he was tall with honey blonde hair, a pointed goatee and an awesome moustache to match but… From what I was taught at Hydra; this guy is a class one 'player' dude. His personality says it all; he's ticking all the typical boxes. Strong- _check_. Pretty- _double check. _A huge as fuck ego- _**triple check. **_

"Lord Fandral! I didn't see you approach, good Sir! How fare you?" I managed to say after getting over my initial shock. The Olde English style speech was quite easy to follow once you got used to it. Lady Frigga said I was almost completely fluent in the style! So I didn't sound like a total idiot when talking anymore. I hope.

"My, you mortals are exceptionally unobservant! It's almost insulting… apart from that, yes, I fare thee well!" The Asgardian sniffed in contempt. _Oooh, pompous ass! _Whatever. With great bloody difficulty, I kept the smile on my face and brushed the snide comment aside. Fandral was a member of the Royal guard, and he liked everyone to know it. His behaviour was tolerable, I guess- not so much when around Thor or Loki though…

"But what is that you're doing, Midgardian? Show me!" The warrior demanded, quickly snatching the notebook from my grasp. What the hell? Asshole!

"Hey! S-Sir, please desist!" I hissed in outrage, leaping for the pad in his hands. Fandral simply lifted the pad above his head, watching my pitiful retrieval attempts as he did so. He smirked when I jumped; I could only just reach the top of his head! He sniggered and placed his free hand onto my chest, shoving me backwards and keeping me there. The man brought my drawing in front of his face, his brow furrowed in disbelief.

"How interesting… the little mortal pet actually has a talent! Tis' a good painting- even in its rough form!" Fandral exclaimed in wonder- I couldn't quite tell if he was intentionally being insulting or actually trying to compliment me!

"_Talent_ you say?! From a _mortal_?! Fandral, you are mistaken… an Aseir babe could sketch better that that midgardian brat!"

Oh great. Look who's decided to join the party. I glanced out the corner of my eye to see the black haired prince come strolling towards me casually, smiling. His demeanour was that of an old friend- charming, smooth spoken. But his spite filled words and disgusted eyes said otherwise. Fuck's sake.

_Why can't Loki just leave me __**alone?**_

* * *

_Stupid little brat…_

Loki chuckled to himself as he observed the scene before him. He found it rather amusing to watch the mortal's behaviour, especially in a situation where the girl failed to succeed. And on this occasion- seeing the brat attempt to recover her journal from Fandral's raised hand- Twas' a momentous sight to behold!

He leaned against a nearby parapet and continued to observe the brat's distress. The prince snorted when his fellow Asgardian held the girl at arm's length with ease, the child_ still_ trying to retrieve the object none the less. No matter how much the mortal annoyed him, Loki was mildly impressed by the child's determination. The brat still makes an effort to build a rapport with as many Aseir as possible, despite the numerous negative responses she'd received. But then again, it also made her an easy target.

"How interesting… the little mortal pet actually has a talent! Tis' a good painting- even in its rough form!" Fandral exclaimed in disbelief whilst he scrutinised the parchment before him.

_What? That brat has talent? Oh please spare me!_

Loki rolled his eyes in exasperation before shrugging off the stone parapet and strolling toward the pair. _Time for some fun, I think…_Loki smiled wickedly.

"_Talent_ you say?! From a _mortal_?! Fandral, you are mistaken… an Aseir babe could sketch better that that midgardian brat!" He called out, gaining their attention.

The prince strolled towards them casually, slowly, drinking in the mortal's reaction. Her arm was poised midair, her body tensed for another leap. The moment she saw him- her face morphed from anger, to disbelief, to irritation. Her cheeks were flushed from exertion and her arm flopped down to her side.

"Oh please, do not stop on my account, mortal! From what I could see, you almost reached it! Alas, what _is _it that has you so bewitched, Fandral?" Loki grinned. The Asgardian gentleman chuckled before handing the parchment to him. The prince glanced at the mortal from the corner of his eye. She was furious, her hazel eyes burning with anger.

_Oh my. What a feisty little creature!_

He chuckled at her expression, earning a quiet growl in response as the prince studied the image before him. It was a pencil sketch of Lady Sif in the middle of battle. She was launching an attack against one of the many guards surrounding her, a look of aggression etched onto her face. Even though it was just an image, you could see the movement behind it.

_So the mortal can draw- quite well in fact…_

Loki reluctantly admitted to himself. But there was no way he would ever confess that aloud. The mortal would heckle him for eternity! Well, what would seem to be an eternity. Instead, he simply gave the parchment back to Fandral with a passive expression. He turned to the child and sighed.

"Pathetic. A very _poor_ attempt, brat… Like I already said, an Aseir babe could sketch better than the likes of you. But you **are** only a midgardian, after all!" The prince said in a pleasant tone; looking the girl dead in the eye. The mortal was practically seething with rage; her glare was sharp like the edge of a blade. If looks could kill, Loki would surely be a dead man!

"Perhaps I should use** you** as my next muse, _Your Highness_, seeing as it pleases you so very much!" The child retorted icily, causing Fandral to bellow with laughter. Then, with an astounding speed, she leapt upwards and snatched the notepad from the Asgardian's grip. Both Loki and Fandral were momentarily stunned by her swift actions- they watched her land with wide eyes.

The mortal scooped up her pencil into her arms along with her pad of parchment. She glared up at the two men indignantly before turning on her heel and storming down the walkway. Loki laughed aloud at the child's temper tantrum, causing the girl to practically run the rest of the way, dodging perplexed guards passing by.

"That was cruel, Loki! Entertaining, but cruel!" Fandral guffawed once the brat was out of sight.

"Cruel? Me? Oh spare me, Fandral! After all, it was you who stole the parchment from the brat in the first place! After observing the mortal's pitiful retrieval attempts, I could not resist getting involved! The prospect of making the brat squirm was far too tempting! Why, are you saying you would have acted with more restraint if in my position?" Loki asked sceptically, amused.

"Of course not! But you play mind games far better than I. Slaying beasts and bedding women is what I know and enjoy, Prince Loki. I would rather stick to what I am good at then fail dismally trying to outplay another!" The warrior replied in jest.

"Fair enough… Aah, _such_ fun!" Loki spoke with mirth. The two Asgardians laughed heartily as they bantered and insulted the mortal child. The prince felt quite gleeful after giving in to temptation. He knew that his mother didn't approve of his mannerisms towards the brat but he enjoyed revelling in the misery he caused her. It had become a favourite pastime for him; a game of sorts. He divulged in it so much that it was almost an obsession; but the prince didn't care. Everyone only saw her as a pet, or a plaything. The brat was only a weak little Midgardian after all…

* * *

_Fuck them both. Pompous gits… what was so bad about my drawing anyways?_

I huffed angrily, head in my heads, glaring at the sketch beneath me. I mean, it was only a rough idea, a doodle really- but its 'pathetic' like Loki called it? Why would he say shit like that?

_To piss me off. Of course._

It was obvious that he was winding me up. He's done it non-fucking-stop since I got here. But it still made me want to tear the drawing up and start again! I sighed and tugged at my hair in frustration. Fuck it! I grabbed the ink pot, watercolour paints and brushes and started re-doing my sketch. It took _forever. _I did most of it in black ink, but used the red colour for her leather armour. I made it all wishy-washy to make it look like she was actually moving. I wasn't really sure that's what it looked like but I tried!

Once I'd finished that one, I decided to do some more for the hell of it. One of the Allfather sitting on his throne, one of Lady Frigga plaiting her hair, one of Thor summoning lightening and then one of Loki conjuring a snake. I smirked when I started that one- if Loki ever saw this I wouldn't be sure if he'd find it funny or if he'd be pissed…

I'm not sure how much time passed, but when I looked up from my work, it was dark outside. And my head was fuzzy from being tired… I pushed my paintings out from beneath me and rested my head onto my table, cushioned by my arms. I yawned and my eyelids closed- I was exhausted!

What I failed to notice before I succumbed to my sleep was the faint slithering sound of snakes gathering at my feet.

* * *

_Perfect timing…_

Loki smirked mischievously. The prince had hidden himself outside the Midgardian's chambers; concealed behind one of the many velvet drapes in the passageway. Once the area was clear, the raven haired man slipped out of his hiding place and carefully approached the mortal's door. He flicked his fingers at the handle; a shimmering jade mist seeping into its structure. Instantaneously, the door crept open without a sound. Loki peered through the gap, his eyes searching for his target.

"Why hello there… You have been a _busy_ little girl haven't you?" He murmured to himself as he witnessed the chaotic state of the brat's wooden desk.

There were several different paintings scattered over the burgundy surface along with numerous tools and inks; they were all carefully pushed to the side. The brat was sitting there, slumped over and cushioning her head on her arms. The prince shook his head at the unorthodox position the girl had chosen to sleep in- it couldn't have been very comfortable. She shifted and moaned drowsily, her body subconsciously moving to a more suitable pose.

Loki chuckled and waved his hand in a quick, circular motion, causing the air by the child's feet to become shrouded in a fine jade mist.

"…_Into a serpent!" _The man demanded in hushed tones, his voice becoming smooth as silk. Within a mere second, the mist had dissipated, morphing into a large python. He smiled and flicked his fingers again, manipulating the serpent's body. It leisurely wrapped itself around the child's feet and the legs of the chair, effectively binding the girl to the furnishing. Loki hummed to himself, pleased by his work. He was about to leave when a burning curiosity overwhelmed his thoughts- What had the mortal been doing all these hours? She hadn't even been present at the evening meal- which was strange considering the brat ate like she hadn't eaten in a week!

The prince slid through the door soundlessly, his piercing blue eyes fixated upon the brat's cluttered desk. His eyes widened in astonishment as he approached the table, cautious of the slumberous girl only a foot from him. Even an idiot could see that the mortal had certain…_flair_ for art. Her style of painting was unique but incredibly beautiful- in a simplistic way. The mortal used black ink and some diluted ink for the most part but she used a bright, vivid colour to draw the person's gaze to that area. Twas' a clever illusion.

Loki nearly erupted into laughter when he noticed the brat's depiction of himself. The way she had drawn him conjuring a serpent with a sly smile upon his face… the irony of the situation was most definitely_ not_ lost to him!

The prince's curiosity didn't end there- he decided to do some 'reconnoitring' for his own personal gratification. Everyone was undoubtedly intrigued as to how she came to be there, Loki included. A small part of him hoped that he would find something related to her past, seeing as just demanding the brat to tell him was out of the question. The mortal was very tight-lipped about the situation regarding her arrival; she became cold and distant whenever someone asked about it. Her whole attitude changed and she wouldn't look any one in the eye. The brat would also make this strange movement- like a nervous habit…

She would wrap her arms around her abdomen or she would press her hand to her neck- right over that miniscule scar. Could that have anything to do with it? Quite possibly!

Loki began to rifle through her bedside drawers, looking for anything out of the ordinary. The only thing that caught his attention was another pad of parchment- except this one was wrapped in leather and hidden beneath other meaningless clutter. To the casual observer, the book would've gone unnoticed. _Interesting…_

He perched himself on the edge of her bed, glancing over at the brat. She was still asleep- thankfully. The prince carefully plucked at the bindings with his pale fingers; the material sliding apart seamlessly to reveal the pad inside. He proceeded to open the book with caution, mindful of the fact that the slightest noise could rouse the child from her slumber. It seemed to hold a collection of artwork- obviously for personal use. This made him awfully perplexed- why would she go to such lengths to conceal her drawings? _These_ ones in particular?

Loki sighed and gingerly flipped the page, his eyebrow raised in scepticism. The sketches he saw were done in varying styles and complexity- but what threw him was the nature of the images themselves. It felt like they were implicating sinister activities; they certainly had a much deeper meaning to them… One in particular caught his eye.

It was very simplistic in design, sitting right in the middle of the page, with nothing else. It was some kind of marking or a brand- a creature with six tails encircled by a ring… it seemed to ooze a crimson liquid. It resembled… **blood?** How very sombre! Loki hummed to himself quietly; brooding over why this book was hidden from view. Then it dawned upon him that this book could possibly be the brat's equivalent of a diary!

Loki grinned in victory- his snooping had paid off after all! A gasp snapped him out of his daze. He whipped his head up to see the mortal twitching and muttering quietly. She was waking. **Shit**. The prince deftly re-wrapped the book before returning it to its hiding place. He hesitantly pushed the drawer shut, wincing at the soft thud of wood hitting wood. Loki silently skulked towards the exit, praying that he would make it.

"_Nngh! please… don't hurt me anymore…hail Hydra…"_ A broken whisper stopped him dead in his tracks.

He turned his head slowly. He saw the mortal's face was sheen with perspiration, her fingers dug into her arms with such force that they broke the skin, pearly droplets of the scarlet fluid bubbling along her nail wounds. He tilted his head to the side in a questioning manner. His blue eyes glinted with excitement.

"So you have your own daemons after all, midgardian… Perhaps…_**no**_. I'll wait for a more _opportune_ moment to present itself. To ease you in slowly, Dearie. I wouldn't want your weak little heart to give out so quickly- you are actually quite amusing at times. Sweet dreams, brat!" Loki chuckled quietly.

The Asgardian smiled sardonically as he slipped back through the door. He was truly looking forward to that moment of indulgence. Truly!

* * *

"_**No!"**_

I sat upright, hyperventilating like crazy. Jeez. These nightmares are doing my head in! I just stayed like that for a while, trying to catch my breath. Just breathing in through my nose, out through my mouth. I focused on the sound as well, blocking everything else out. I was getting quite good at that- it didn't take as long to centre myself as it did before.

Once I'd stopped freaking out like an idiot, I noticed that my nails were all bloody. Eh? The hell? I raised my arm and saw the little moon shaped indentations on my biceps. Oh well- I must've done it whilst I was dreaming! It was a little weird though- the marks had almost completely healed. It looked like a fading bruise more than anything… If I hadn't seen the blood on my nails then that's what I would've thought.

"Eww… I'm all sticky and bloody… I think I'll shower…" I thought aloud, feeling my damp hair and clingy clothes. I went to stand up and walk over to the bathroom- to find that _my legs wouldn't fricking move._ I tried again- still no luck. This ain't right. Surely. I peered down to see the biggest snake I've ever seen coiled around my feet and the chair. It was bright green, like an emerald or something, with really shiny scales. Unnaturally so. Suddenly it moved, its funny looking head slithering into view. It had blue eyes, which was weird. They were familiar.

_Blue eyes. Like Loki's eyes. Oh lord, have mercy… _

I glared at the little fucker, feeling royally pissed off. No pun intended either! I was so fucking angry that my head felt like it was going to explode. And the snake just stared back and **hissed** at me. As if it was egging me on or some shit. Now, right at that precise moment, it didn't occur to me that it might be a magical snake. After all, normal snakes don't seem to mock you when you growl at them. Or have human-ish eyes. But, like I said, I was mad. I felt that weird rush of energy flow around my head as my anger peaked. My eyes felt like they were burning.

"Take a hike, ya little bastard! Get. Off!" I barked sharply.

Within an instant of those words leaving my mouth, the snake was engulfed in that odd bluish aura. It shone brightly and twisted in upon itself, disappearing in less than a second. Then, in that same second, the snake re-appeared on my desk- it was still coiled in a figure of eight shape… What the fuck? It reminded me of a wormhole or a portal or some shit… Jeez!

The snake seemed scared after that. The reptile curled in on itself, eyeing me warily from its peripheral vision. Tch. It shouldn't have tied me to the chair then, should it? I snorted at that. I decided to do my exercise regime before I showered, otherwise it would kinda defeat the purpose of washing! I used the top bar across my bed frame to do some pull ups, switching the way I held on every now and then. Once I'd done, I showered and got dressed.

I sighed in boredom. What to do? I looked outside to my balcony. It was pitch black outside, the stars shone brightly and the moon hung high. I guessed it was about midnight, seeing as it was still quite lively in the streets.

_Hmm… I wonder…_

A devious little thought echoed in my head. It was a bad idea from the get goes, but I didn't give a hoot at the moment. I glanced at the snake with a grin before casually searching my room for something to serve my purpose.

"Well, Mr. Snake. I believe I should return you your rightful owner, no? Or somebody close to it, anyways…" I said pleasantly.

"Aha! Found you!" I laughed in triumph as I pulled out a leather satchel from my box. I waltzed over to the snake, bag in hand.

I flipped the cloth flap open and shrugged the strap over my body. I picked up the bundled reptile and stuffed it in the thing; the creature hissing at me venomously all the while.

"Oh shush you! Dumbass snake!"

I folded the bag shut again and Mr. Snake did as he was told. I quickly grabbed a brown cloak and popped it on over the top. I hummed merrily and skipped to my door, feeling strangely giddy.

_Showtime, asshole!_

* * *

"Another!"

_Smash!_

The sound of tankards being shattered into a thousand shards echoed into the night, followed by the deep, raucous hilarity emerging from a gathering of Aesir. They sat in a lavish dining room full of tables which sat warriors and nobles alike. The loudest and most vivacious assembly was seated at the head table- reserved for the most exalted individuals. Lady Sif was one of these deemed few, along with the warriors three, Heimdall and prince Thor.

They were currently celebrating their latest success in hunting several Bilchsnipe and some wild boar- the group were feasting upon the pig's gamey meat as they drunk to their heart's content. Volstagg let loose a burst of wind, causing the entire group to erupt into more laughter.

Lady Sif sighed in content as she watched her fellow warriors enjoy themselves for once. Fandral was again using his masculine charm to his advantage as he wooed the many beautiful maidens that were hooked onto his arms. Volstagg and Hogun were conversing merrily as they drank. Heimdall and Thor were engaged in a drinking contest… Sif gazed at Thor in longing. She felt attracted to the Prince of Thunder and she yearned for him to return her feelings. On many occasions she had tried to convey her emotions to him but he was too dense to see it. She had even changed out of her armour and into a frock. It was a simple, close fitting garment that was made of an iridescent material, accentuating her toned figure. But it was no use- he saw her as brother in arms, a comrade. Nothing more.

Sif smiled as she saw the prince and the gatekeeper wrestle. Heimdall's golden eyes shone with mirth as he shoved against Thor's arm. The prince grunted, his face twisted into a determined frown as he struggled against his opponent's strength. The table began to crack under the sheer force; the wood splintering beneath their elbows. With an almighty snap, the table gave way altogether, sending the pair tumbling to the floor. Thor chuckled in amusement; striking Heimdall on the back in good spirits.

"Your Mother's handmaidens will not be pleased at this mess, my prince!" Heimdall smiled knowingly as they hauled themselves off the ground.

"Ahhh, Tis' not our fault, Gatekeeper! The table was weak- where as you are strong and I am _Mighty_!" Thor bellowed, earning a cheer from his comrades. Lady Sif just rolled her eyes and sighed at the Asgardian's drunken display of bravado- the prince flexed his forearms dramatically, shooting many flirtatious looks at the scantily clad women that had so suddenly flocked to his side. She felt a sudden flare of resentment as she observed the crude scene before her- the way those harlots giggled and pressed their bosoms against his chest…

The female warrior turned her head away, feeling dejected. Perhaps she should leave- she didn't want to be seen as a weakling by bawling like a babe! She rose from her seat and made her way towards the exit, dodging the many intoxicated men stumbling about. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she walked, her heart felt like it had been torn apart. The warrior accidentally knocked into a small cloaked figure, no taller than her chest.

"I do beg your pardon…" The warrior apologised with her head bowed in embarrassment. The cloaked figure looked up at her, the person's face becoming visible from beneath their hood. Sif's heartbreak was momentarily forgotten as she immediately recognised whom she'd collided with. It was the little mortal child that the Queen decided to look after- Young Zoey!

"Merry meet, Lady Sif… Is anything the matter? You look upset…" The girl asked in concern as she studied the warrior's face.

"Tis' nothing, Zoey. But what brings you wandering about at this time? You could get hurt if you are not careful!" Sif chided the mortal. The child simply smirked with a glint in her eyes. It was obvious that the child was about to cause mischief- she had seen that look in Loki's eyes enough to know when something was amiss.

"Thor's annoyed you hasn't he? It's because he's flirting with those…_women_ isn't it?" Zoey said calmly, the glint still in her eyes. Sif's eyes widened in shock. How did the child know that?!

"I'm sorry… I've overstepped the mark again, Lady Sif. My apologies! Anyways… have you seen Loki anywhere? He left something of his and I thought I should return it…"The child admonished herself before asking her question.

Her words seemed innocent enough, but her face was too passive compared to what she had seen a moment ago. The warrior told the girl that she hadn't seen him at all this evening- which was quite common. The younger brother didn't seem to enjoy the loud ruckus- it always revolved around his sibling and Loki usually faded into the background. So he would rather read books than suffer in Thor's company.

"…Thank you for your help, Lady Sif. I'll ask Thor- maybe he knows. If not, he can give it to him for me. You might want to stick around for the moment, Ma'am. I think this may lift your spirits a little!" The mortal grinned wickedly before strolling over to the lively ensemble. Thor noticed her approach and he sneered in distaste.

"Aah, if it isn't Mother's little doe-eyed plaything… What do you want, midgardian? As you can see, I'm rather busy entertaining these fine wenches here!" The blonde haired prince sniffed in arrogance. The women tittered at that, still pushing their assets against the prince. They looked down at the child haughtily, like she was a peasant or an insect that were irritating them. That angered Sif even more- their behaviour was so uncouth!

"Why hello to you, Your Highness! I was wondering if you know of Loki's whereabouts? I have one of his belongings and I just wish to return it to him if that's alright?" Zoey asked in a bright, pleasant tone, a huge beaming smile upon her face. The warrior observed from a distance, a small smile on her face. She was certain that the mortal was up to something- the girl would've responded entirely different otherwise. A small part of the warrior was actually looking forward to whatever the girl had planned for the prince!

"I do not know, mortal! Besides, I don't think he wants to be pestered by the likes of you!" Thor bellowed. It was obvious that he was slightly intoxicated- his face was flushed red from consuming so much ale.

"Oh, Okay! Would you mind giving it to him for me? I wouldn't want to be more of a nuisance than necessary… but if it's too much for you then-" The girl spoke calmly before the god cut her off mid sentence.

"Tis' not too much for me! I am mighty! Give it here mortal- then be gone!"

"Are you_** sure,**_ Your Highness?" Zoey asked innocently. Her eyes glowed with amusement as she slowly reached inside her cloak.

"Yes, I am sure! Give it here!" Thor demanded, his hand outstretched. The child's face broke out into a wicked grin.

"Well then… _**Catch!"**_

Zoey suddenly threw an object of a sort directly at his face. Thor caught it with ease, oozing arrogance, obviously boasting his reflexes. But then the rope like object came to like, writhing in his grasp. It hissed and lunged for the god's face, its jaws snapping shut just a mere inch from his nose. Thor dropped it like he had been burnt by a hot iron- he gasped and leapt backwards in shock and tripped over the broken table behind him; his fellow harlots screeching and scattering like startled rodents. Sif snorted in a comical fashion as she witnessed the chaos that ensued. It turns out that the item the girl threw was a python- no doubt belonging to the trickster god.

It was like a switch had been flipped- the whole room was immersed in cackles of laughter, the hilarity of it all easing Sif's internal torment. Thor's face was glowing red, his expression mortified. He glared accusingly at the mortal in front of him who was smiling in content.

"Perhaps if you were to behave in a more civilized manner toward me then I wouldn't have to resort to such _underhand_ tactics, Your Highness… Maybe this will give you an insight as to how you make me feel, Thor. I bid you goodnight!" Zoey said quietly, just for him to hear. She then turned and strode out of the hall, sending a wink in Lady Sif's direction as she did so. The warrior chuckled to herself and grabbed another tankard of ale.

_Perhaps it was worth staying after all!_

* * *

_(A/N)- I just realised that not a single one of my previous chapters haven't uploaded my line breaks. OMG. I'm so sorry if this has caused any confusion, I'll sort this out as soon as I get the chance! Thanks again for your continued support of this story- if you have any questions or if you want to give any pointers, just PM me, kay? XD_

_Love you all, my pretty little ninjas!_

_Ninja3_


	10. Chapter 10

_Oh my lord, that was too fucking funny!_

I sniggered uncontrollably as I darted through the gardens, taking a shortcut back to my room. That little fiasco went much smoother than I'd thought. Much, much smoother! I couldn't help but feel a little smug at Thor's horrified face. I finally managed to get my own back after all the shit he kept giving me- even though it was Loki's actions that had set me into motion. What was that saying? When life gives you lemons, make lemonade? Pfft. More like '_When the god of mischief gives you a snake, throw the thing at his older brother!'_

I grinned like a lunatic as I skipped through the pretty paths lined with flowers. As much as I loved giving him what for, I was kinda dreading how he was going to behave towards me later. Was he gonna fry my ass with his lightening? Whack me to death with his hammer? Throw me off the grand hall balcony? My smile faltered as I mulled over the endless ways which the Asgardian would kill me…

Never mind. I gave the asshole what he deserved. Besides, he upset Lady Sif! Whether he meant to or not- he still upset a Lady! I swear princes were supposed to be chivalrous and kind to everyone; especially women! Oh well- at least I cheered her up a bit!

I sighed merrily. What ever the consequences, it was worth it!

_~~~A few weeks later~~~_

Loki was restless. He had been feeling this way for almost a month now- ever since he had been told about the mortal's little party trick with the python he had created. When Lady Sif had enlightened him about the whole incident, he couldn't help but feel a little… jealous. The raven haired man was known for his meddling ways, his artful jokes- and this little brat had out performed him without even trying!

The epic tale of how Thor was bested by a snake had spread throughout Asgard like wildfire. The more it was talked about, the more Loki's restlessness grew. It had gotten to the point where he couldn't even concentrate for a mere few minutes without trying to concoct some kind of prank!

The prince huffed in frustration as he lay upon his bed. The Asgardian couldn't even get a restful night of sleep.

"Insolent little brat!" Loki cursed aloud as he gazed into the canopy above him. No matter what the man did, he could not calm his mind. With a sigh, he sat up and rubbed at his eyes tiredly. He decided to clothe himself, seeing as he had nothing better to do with his time. He tried to read a novel- to no avail. He tried to practice potions- to no avail. He began pacing, in an attempt to curb the itching sensation to cause mischief. Alas, it was no use. He had already made up his mind.

"_Fuck it_!" Loki hissed under his breath and bolted out of his bed chambers, a devious glint in his eyes.

The prince scoured the palace grounds in search of the little midgardian. He was rather keen to cause the child some grief, or to outdo her in some manner. Loki knew his behaviour was that of a petulant child in need of dire attention, but right now he didn't care. He refused to sit back and watch quietly whilst a mortal brat stole his renowned practices from him!

He finally spotted the girl sitting out upon the balcony, peering over the edge with a crooked smirk playing upon her lips. As he silently drew closer, he noticed that the brat was causing a mischief of her own. Down below stood Fandral, whom was trying to catch a piece of parchment that was swirling about in the wind. Except there was no wind to begin with; not even the faintest breeze.

The midgardian chuckled to herself as the man below launched himself into the air, his hand flailing crazily as he struggled to catch the object. Loki discerned that she was controlling the parchment's movement, seeing that her hand twitched at the precise moment that the parchment darted out of arms reach.

"What in the nine realms do you_ think_ you're doing, midgardian?" Loki spoke aloud, his arms folded over his chest and his head tilted in a reproachful manner. The child snapped her head round, her hazel eyes wide and unblinking. Her face turned ashen, and then flushed bright crimson. The girl opened her mouth as to say something, a strangled sound leaving her throat. Inside, the Asgardian was cackling with mirth. The child's expression was priceless!

"If you're going to make someone look a fool, you shouldn't go about it half-heartedly! Here, let me show you how it is meant to be done, brat!" Loki grinned wickedly, waving his hand at the Asgardian below.

_Fwoom!_

In a flash, the parchment multiplied. The manifold objects became animated beyond control- whipping around crazily and clinging to the warrior like moist leaves caught in a storm. Loki hummed in amusement at Fandral's distress; he wailed in anger whilst he tore the pieces of parchment from his body. Eventually, the blonde haired man cursed in defeat and bolted inside, artfully evading the possessed items that flew after him.

Loki sniggered in delight. Not only had he satisfied his urge to cause chaos, he had completely outdone the mortal in her scheme! He turned to the brat with a smirk pulling at his lips. The girl looked staggered for a moment, before chuckling in mirth.

"As much as I hate it when you rain on my parade- even_ I_ have to admit that was impressive!" Zoey admitted with a snort. Loki was perplexed by her reaction. She didn't appear to be at all put out by his intervention; she even had the audacity to patronise him.

"Indeed! That is what I am known for, little midgardian. Causing mischief is as easy as breathing to me… So please stop disgracing me with your pitiful attempts to cause a ruckus. Tis' unsightly… And stop pretending to be an Aesir in my presence, brat. I'd rather bear your grating speech than be sickened by your front!" Loki sneered down at her before turning his back on her completely. Feeling satisfied with himself, he made a step to leave- the brat's next comment froze him in his tracks.

"As you wish... Asshole!"

_What did that brat call me?!_

Loki turned himself around slowly, his eyes blazing with anger. He stared at the mortal, trying to decide whether or not to throw the little wench off the balcony.

"Excuse me? I could have sworn-"

"That I called you an Asshole? Nope, you heard right! Don't try anything sneaky either- I'm only doing what I'm told, after all. But only in your presence, like you said. If it pleases you, your highness…" The brat interrupted with a beaming smile upon her face.

The raven haired man drew a deep breath, trying to regain his composure. This little mortal was getting under his skin_** far**_ too easily for his liking. He clicked his tongue and stepped towards the brat; leaning down so they were level.

"You play a very dangerous game, little mortal… withdraw whilst you are still able to! There is no shame in stepping away from a battle one cannot win, dearie!" He murmured quietly.

"… Who said I couldn't? **You**? Pfft. Please! You don't rule me! Let the games begin for all I care!" She snarled in response. The prince smiled patronisingly before raising himself upright.

"As you wish, brat… Tis' your move, by the way! See if you can best me at my own game by the morrow's noon. If not- you lose!" Loki said nonchalantly. Her eyes narrowed.

"Game on, Asshole!"

* * *

_Holy mother of god! What have I done?_

I was flopped on my bed with my face buried in a pillow. I've just gone and made a fricking wager with the devil himself. _Why?_ Why did I _do_ that? He's a bloody god from ancient legend and I'm a nine year old girl. Granted, I ain't an ordinary kid because of my freaky abilities, but trying to out-prank the god of mischief was a **very** stupid idea on my part!

I groaned in despair and rolled off my bed, falling into a heap on the cold floor. I was too depressed to move at that moment, so I just huddled into a little ball on the floor with my pillow. My mind drifted back to that awesome trick he did with the sheet of paper, the way Loki made the thing multiply twenty times over and attack Fandral like an angry hive of bees, with a flick of his hand. How can I possibly outdo a guy who can do magic?

I was so pissed at him because he was so much better than me; I automatically accepted his bet without even batting an eyelid. Tch. Whatever. There is no way I'm gonna back out now- I ain't gonna be seen as a coward…

_Knock, knock, knock!_

I leapt to my feet; the polite knocking on my chambers doors jolted me out of my daze. I scooted over to the doors and yanked them open to see Maia standing there patiently. I smiled and asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing is wrong, young Zoey! Tis' just that the Queen and the Allfather are having breakfast in the main hall tomorrow. Their Majesties wish to know if you will be joining them!" Maia replied with a slight bow of her head. I nodded enthusiastically, eager to spend time with Lady Frigga again. And the King. I know he doesn't entirely approve of me being in Asgard, but whenever he talks to me, he always says things how they are! No sugar coating anything, no patronising tone and no bullshit. I preferred that- being addressed as an equal.

"The princes will also be joining the table tomorrow- I just thought I should inform you of that…" Maia added warily. Oh. Damn it! Perhaps dining with a moody god of thunder and a patronizing god of lies wasn't a good idea… especially when one is expecting you to beat him at his own game- _Ohh…now that's an idea!_

"That's okay, Maia! Thank you for telling me. I'll be there!" I said pleasantly, wishing her a nice day. She bowed once more before leaving. I closed the door whilst grinning like a madman. A really, really, _really_ awful idea had bloomed in my mind, and it wouldn't budge. It was quite simple to do, but it would work wonders. And Loki would fucking try to kill me. I laughed hysterically as I dashed over to my wooden chest of wonders. It had loads of craft stuff in it- paper, scissors, and paints…_**glue**_.

Gotcha!

I hoped this stuff would work for what I had planned; after all, it was Asgardian glue so it should hold out against their insane strength! I slipped the translucent bottle inside the folds of my clothes, hiding it from view. I drew a shaky breath, attempting to slow my adrenalin-pumped nerves. I strolled with deliberate slowness out of my room, my door closing behind me with a thud.

_Time to make my move… I hope I don't fuck it up!_

_~~~Morning~~~_

_Tap, tap, tap!_

The raven haired prince thrummed his fingers against his mahogany desk, the sound resonating throughout his chambers. He was waiting to be summoned to breakfast, and his patience was wearing thin. He sighed deeply, slouching into his chair and tilting his head backward in frustration. He glared at the ceiling, his powder blue eyes fixated upon the delicate filigree adorning the cavern roof.

"I tire of this… What could possibly be taking so long?" Loki muttered to himself. He hated waiting- especially when it came to dining with his mother and father. What was worse, however, is that he would be in the company of his brother and that midgardian brat! No matter how attached his mother was to that girl, he wouldn't accept her as his sibling. Never. Because he felt no bond with the mortal at all…

Loki chuckled to himself quietly, recalling yesterday's events. He wondered if the child actually had the courage to go through with his little wager. He wasn't entirely sure- her reaction had been so fiery and intense that it caught him by surprise. Perhaps she would be so bold as to go against him! The very thought of the mortal taking him on amused him to no end… At least the wench was good for one thing- entertainment!

"Your Highness? Breakfast is almost ready; the Queen requests your presence in the main hall…" A timid voice called from outside his chamber.

"Tell my mother that I'll be along shortly!" Loki replied brusquely as he hauled himself out of his chair. He straightened his attire before leisurely leaving his chambers, a calculating gleam in his eye. He really was intrigued to see whether the brat had stuck to his wager!

The prince sighed absentmindedly as he walked along the stone floors, his hands clasped behind his back. He nodded to many Aesir as he passed, sending the occasional coy smile towards the beautiful noble women that fluttered their eyelashes at him. He may be more reserved than his outlandish brother, but when it came to charming women, Loki had quite the_ lucrative_ reputation.

The raven haired prince chuckled knowingly as he approached the main hall; the faint echo of playful giggles still ringing in his ears. Loki had no doubt that he would be occupied tonight.

_Tch. Women are so predictable- but they help to cure my boredom at least!_

He greeted the guards that stood abreast the doorway as he strode in, his eyes immediately focused on Lady Frigga whom was waiting for him in the middle of the hall. The Queen smiled lovingly and opened her arms; embracing Loki in a gentle hug. The prince returned the gesture with a chaste kiss upon her cheek, then tucking her hand into the crook of his arm and strolling to the dining table.

"Mother… you did not need to wait for me! You could have started without me, you know!" The prince murmured softly as they approached. Frigga shook her head, laughing.

"Oh please, my son! I wanted to spend time with my family…" The Queen said as she took her seat next to the King. Loki bowed to his father before taking his seat opposite Thor. And, of course, the little mortal brat sat next to his brother. The child smiled at him pleasantly before smirking and ignoring him completely. The prince chortled at her behaviour- it was obvious that something was amiss.

Several handmaidens begun serving the breakfast; placing a selection of meats and fruits upon everyone's plate, the little brat thanking each one of them as they came round to her. Tch. Why is she being so polite to them? They're servants! Peasants! Tis' their aim to be ordered about… Then again, the brat was mortal. In Loki's mind, the brat was placed even lower on the hierarchy of worth than Aesir common folk.

The Queen's personal handmaiden, Maia, poured some water into the each cup. The child smiled and grasped the container eagerly. It didn't move. She frowned in confusion before tugging at the cup again- it still didn't budge. The prince snickered under his breath, as did Thor. The mortal glared indignantly at the blonde haired man before locking both her hands around the goblet, yanking with all her might. His parents were oblivious to the scene erupting before them; they were too absorbed in their conversation to notice. Loki snorted in amusement as the brat struggled to lift the cup, turning the sound into a cough when his mother sent him a sharp look.

"What is the matter, girl? Can you not even _lift_ a goblet full of water? Here, allow me! After all I am_ mighty_!" Thor jested arrogantly into the brat's ear and plucked her hands from the cup. He roughly grasped the object and pulled- it didn't move.

_Hmm. How odd!_

Loki gawked at the scene before him in bemusement. No matter how hard Thor seemed to pull, the goblet didn't budge a single inch. The blonde haired prince grunted in frustration before wrapping his other hand around the cup, his face flushed bright crimson from the effort. With a disgruntled huff, his arrogant brother released the cup, his hands raw and indented from the effort. Thor coughed awkwardly before saying that the mortal must be cursed, seeing as her cup wouldn't move even for someone as mighty as him. The raven haired man bit his tongue in an attempt to stifle the rifling laughter rattling in the back of his throat.

"Ohh okay… well… May I please have some from your cup, your highness? I am _really_ thirsty… I'd be awfully grateful!" The mortal pleaded innocently, her face pulled into an adorable little pout. Wait. _What?!_ Did he just call that **thing** adorable?! Loki mentally shook himself. **No**. He didn't call the brat adorable- just the _expression_ she used. It reminded him of how a pet would beg for attention or a reward. It wasn't even adorable- more along the lines of mild sweetness.

_Yes. That was it. Surely._

"What? Well I suppose I can't deny a mortal their sustenance- a young mortal at that! Mother would be devastated if her _pet_ faded away!" Thor sniffed in reluctance and reached for his goblet… to find that his cup didn't move either. The man cursed under his breath and growled. He latched both hands around the tiny object and heaved; his face twisted in determination. The whole scene was so comical that Loki couldn't help but chuckle aloud; his brother's strife was too amusing. Unfortunately, his brother managed to notice his brief lapse in composure. Thor glared accusingly at the raven haired man.

"What _amuses_ you so, brother?" He asked bitingly, his eyes flashing in suspicion.

"Well, if the mortal can't lift her cup because she is cursed… may it be that you can't lift yours because you're **unworthy?"** Loki shrugged carelessly, his tone light and mocking. The man couldn't help but let that comment slip. Only once he said his words did it occur to him that answering back probably wasn't the smartest course of action… _but it was worth it!_

"What is the meaning of this brother?! This… trickery! Undo your cursed hexes at once!" Thor snapped, slamming his fists onto the table. The Allfather and the Queen stared at him, nonplussed. Loki smirked in triumph as he watched his brother face his parent's harsh rebuke; that is before the little mortal interrupted and ruined his fun.

"It's not his fault your majesty! Thor was just trying to help me! I'm really thirsty and my cup wouldn't move… and neither would Thor's-" she rambled, fumbling over her words. Tch. _What was it with this girl?_

"Hush now, child! I am quite aware of the situation..." Odin cut the mortal's rant off, his words quiet but ringing with authority.

The brat quickly closed her mouth and looked away; a faint blush creeping it's way onto her cheeks. Thor stared at the girl in disbelief, so did Loki. It was pretty obvious that the mortal disliked the way Thor treated her, and yet... the brat defended him? This mortal child was beyond confusing!

The Allfather turned his critical gaze towards the younger prince.

"And what do you have to say for yourself, my son?"

"...Whatever do you mean, Father?" Loki answered, uncertain.

"I tire of your games, Loki! Save them for those who share your passion for mischief. Is that understood?" The king ordered, disapproval colouring his tone.

Loki was at a loss. He couldn't believe that his father blamed him for this. He wasn't responsible! Well, he didn't blame him for thinking it, but surely his own father knew that he wouldn't create a scene so easily traced back to himself. But it was no use arguing the fact. His father hadn't listened to him before, so why now?

Instead, he swallowed back his vengeful words and bowed his head in apparent defeat. Even though he'd taken the blame for something so feeble, he was quite impressed with the timing of the incident. It was as if someone _wanted_ him to take responsibility for it... the whole thing had been orchestrated to perfection... not even he could've pulled it off any smoother! _But who...?_

As his mind scoured every possible culprit, his parents returned to their discussion and the others returned to their meal. Again, Loki found himself at a loss. He couldn't fathom whom it could be, unless it had something to do with the wager he made with the brat.

_But that's impossible. Isn't it?_

The prince stared at the mortal in front of him. She was completely oblivious to his actions, as always. The brat only noticed his gaze as she bit into a piece of fruit; she met his gaze head on and simply continued eating. Loki smirked at her silent challenge. He steepled his fingers together and cocked his head to the side slightly in retort; idly wondering if she would take the bait.

And that she did.

Her hazel eyes flashed with mirth and she nearly choked from the evident laughter that wanted to emerge. Her whole demeanour seemed to ooze smug arrogance. As if to add insult, she even shot him a devious wink. Loki sighed and reached for a cluster of grapes from the bowl in the middle of the table. As he leaned across the narrow space, he met the mortal's gaze and begrudgingly bowed his head to the girl. He may find her very existence annoying, but he couldn't deny that the girl had courage. And he respected that.

"Not a bad attempt, Dearie... Now it's _my_ turn!"

_(A/N~~~~ Hi guys, I'm so sorry about the wait. I was in hospital. And then my internet died. Fantastic right? Anyways, I'm sorry it's shorter then usual, but I owed you guys something. If you have any prank ideas that you want me to include, for Loki or Zoey, lemme know. Until then, chiao!)_


	11. Chapter 11

_The moment of truth... I cannot wait!_

Loki sighed contently, his eyes positively shining with barely contained excitement at the chaos to come. He casually raked his eyes across the hall, assessing the mass of crowded banquet tables in search of a seat that would serve his purpose. Amongst the flailing limbs and drunken fools, the prince's sharp eyes spotted a fairly empty table near the back of the hall, concealed from the view of almost all the Aesir present. Most importantly, not only could he put his cunning plan into action without fear of being caught by his Mother or the Allfather, he would also get the most _perfect _view! He smirked in delight as he slipped away from the group of slutty noble women around him, sending them a ludicrous smile as a farewell gesture. Oh how he loved the fact that women practically threw themselves at him and how easily he fucked them; 'twas a shame that those harlots were so dim-witted. How could he possibly think more of these so-called noble women when they were so easily manipulated?

But then, of course, came along a certain Midgardian brat with a wit as sharp as a dagger and a tongue to match... Loki chuckled quietly at that as he walked. If he would admit to anything about that mortal, he would say that her wily approach to difficult situations had him slightly awed. If only slightly. The smirk that resided upon his features twisted into a grin as he saw who sat at his chosen table. 'twas the warriors three... and Thor. The trickster bit back a grimace. He may not like his brother's outlandish behaviour at times, well all of the time, but they both shared their distaste for the mortal child. Albeit they simply had different ways of showing it! Fandral noticed him approach and he leapt to his feet.

"Loki my friend! We did not expect your presence this night! Come! Join us and drown your sorrows with some wine!" The fair haired warrior cheered as he slung a hand round the prince's shoulders.

"...I think I shall! With an offer like that, I simply can't refuse!"

Loki slumped down onto the chair with a grin. He couldn't help but smile as he poured some of the crimson liquid into a goblet; the memories of this morning were fresh in his mind. Seeing the mighty Thor bested by a goblet bonded to a table by glue. _**Glue. **_He hummed with amusement as he sipped the contents. He was eagerly awaiting the brat's arrival, his eyes constantly flicking towards the large open doors that gave entrance to the hall they were currently in. The black haired prince had thought his plan through quite carefully; he would make sure that the Midgardian would have a very memorable entrance.

"Brother! You seem to be in such high spirits today! What causes it so?" Thor yelled over the din.

"Tis' a fine day today! _The crowds are singing... the sun shining… _I simply feel like today will be an entertaining experience... for more than just I..." Loki trailed off nonchalantly.

"Oh aye, like we'd really believe that! Yer up to yer mischief again, ain't ya yer highness?" Volstagg snorted in disbelief.

"..._Whatever _gave you that idea?" The young prince gasped, feigning innocence.

"Oh please, Brother! The look in your eye speaks volumes... Does it involve Mother's doe-eyed pet?" Thor asked hopefully.

"Why of course!"

Laughter ensued and Loki returned to dutifully watching the doorway. Several servants bustled around, in and out the passageway, carrying large platters of food and jugs of ale and wine.

They moved with ease, in perfect unison with the other's. One small step out of place, one slip of the hand, would spell certain disaster. As if on cue, the little brat strolled into the hall, wearing a pretty little frock in white.

_Perfection. Absolute perfection!_

Loki tittered and shook his head, as if he were in disapproval, earning a round of earnest sniggers from his fellow comrades.

"A mortal brat... a peasant... looking _that _regal? Tch. I think **not!**" The prince said aloud, before flicking his fingers at the scene before him. His slim digits glowed an ethereal green for a brief moment; the light sputtering out of existence. Then the real fun began.

Suddenly, one of the servant girl's carrying a pitcher full of wine, seemed to miraculously lose her footing. The flowing material of her gown twisted around her ankles in an instant, as if it were alive, her lithe body jerking forward at the unexpected restriction.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Loki witnessed his devious planning come to fruition. The servant girl toppled forward, the dark crimson liquid sloshing forth from the ceramic pitcher, the girl yelped in shock as the wine pitcher flew from her grasp. The Midgardian brat's hazel eyes widened in surprise; her soft lips popping open at the inevitable... The wine splattered over the mortal's form; the bright red splotches seeped into the delicate snowy fabric like blood would from a wound. The liquid ran down her face in rivulets, her hair dripping with it... she staggered backwards and slipped, landing on her rear with a thump... then the servant girl came crashing down upon her form, followed by the ear-splitting sound of shattering pottery...

Silence.

The servant girl scrambled to her feet, uttering a stream of grovelling apologies as she helped the brat stand. Quiet laughs begun to drift around the room. Slowly the laughs gained in volume, turning into full blown guffaws, the halls almost shaking with the sound. Even his mother and his father were amused by the sight! Zoey sighed in defeat, wiping her face with her hand, shaking off the scarlet droplets with a smooth flick of her wrist. Her face was flushed a deep pink with a mortified look etched upon her pretty little features. Loki laughed in pure delight.

"...Aaand... Ta-da~!" The prince hummed with amusement, causing his friends to erupt into a deafening bout of laughter.

The mortal brat turned her head sharply towards the sudden noise. Loki met her bashful glare head on with a smile. Oh, how he had enjoyed that little game... He raised his goblet to her in a mocking salute before winking at her and downing his wine. For some reason, his wine had tasted all the more sweeter.

Her eyes widened infinitesimally, understanding filling her eyes almost immediately. Hmm, this mortal child really is quite an intelligent one!

Loki smirked and mouthed words to her, for her eyes only.

_"Your turn, Dearie!"_

* * *

_That fucking asshole!_

I turned on my heel and stormed out of the bloody dining hall looking like a drowned rat and smelling like Thor after one of his drinking contests. Jeez… that was embarrassing as hell! Not to mention all the odd looks I keep getting at my less than presentable state. I walked a little faster, almost running through the overly crowded pathways. Fucking hell. Why was lunch time always so busy? Oh yeah- Asgardians _love _their food. Couldn't blame 'em. I almost made it to my room when I heard hasty footsteps behind me. I whirled round on the spot with a brutal curse in mind, half expecting Loki or one of his cronies to be chasing me with another pitcher of ale or something, but the crude words died on my lips when I realised who it was.

Standing there, in a no better state than myself, was the servant girl who'd fell on me. Her neutral coloured serving robes were now stained red, like my lovely white one… _that fucking bastard…_ My eyes flicked up to her face. She too was red in the face with humiliation but her green eyes were red from… crying? Why would she cry? Surely accidents-_ accident my ass-_ happened all the time? Her reddish blonde hair hung messily in front of her face; the ends sodden and damp.

"Lady Zoey, I am so very sorry for ruining your experience at the feast! Please forgive my clumsiness, My Lady!" The girl dipped into a low curtsey with her face to the floor. Occasionally, her eyes would flick to mine through the strands of her hair. Guilt seemed to ooze from every pore of her being, along with what seemed to be fear. Why would she be scared of me?! I'm just a mortal kid!

"...What's your name?" I asked outright. Right now I didn't particularly like the way she was behaving… It brought back painful memories.

"T-tis Brighid, My Lady..." she whispered.

"Well Brighid, for one thing, you can stop curtseying. I'm not royalty, Y'know!"

"But you are an honoured guest of Her Majesty-" I cut her off with a look. There was no way in hell that I was gonna become someone who treats normal people like trash and laugh about it.

_Ahem. Loki. Just saying…_

Slowly she rose to her feet, keeping her eyes firmly fixed on the stone floor. Her trembling hands were tightly fisted into the folds of her skirt; the skin white and taught across her knuckles. It was clear that she was uncomfortable with what I asked her to do. But hell, I'm a kid, not a fricking slave driver!

"It's not your fault Brighid. Really, it ain't. If anything, I'm sorry for getting you into trouble! Look, it was just an accident! Accidents happen. All. The. Time! Okay?" I smiled gently.

"But your dress..." she muttered weakly.

"I have loads! I mean, have you seen my wardrobe? Jeesh. It's a bloody struggle just trying to pick something to wear, let alone actually put it on by myself!" I sighed dramatically, earning a small, timid smile from her in response. But she still looked scared. Then I remembered; I had to punish her somehow. Which I totally thought was stupid, but if I didn't punish her, she'd be whipped. Umm, no. I know first hand that fucking hurts like a bitch.

"Matter of fact, your my new handmaiden!" I beamed.

She looked floored. I grinned in delight and told her to tell her superiors that because of my public humiliation, she had to serve as my handmaiden as punishment. She curtseyed deeply in gratitude, smiling widely, before pretty much running off. Good for her.

"Now back to the matter at hand..." I sighed and reached for my room door tiredly. Just thinking about Loki's smug as hell smile really wore me out, especially those private little words he spoke to me.

"_Your turn, Dearie!"_

Pffft. Smug. Asshole. I slammed my door shut in anger before tearing off my wine stained dress. Fine. Fine. If it's war he wants, then that's fine. Perfectly fine with me…

Like he said. It's **my** turn.

* * *

Loki was most definitely in high spirits. When the little brat spun on her heel and ran off, it was priceless to watch. Just priceless. The prince watched in delectation as the servant girl he had caused to trip was cuffed behind the head roughly and ushered out of the room by one of the guards. He smirked at that. The silly little peasant was probably going to get a whipping tonight; seeing as the Midgardian didn't particularly like to dish out punishment to anyone. Although the prince suspected that if it were him in that position, the mortal would happily beat him into a bloody stain upon the ground!

"Well played, Brother! Well played! Let us drink in honour of Loki's schemes!" Thor bellowed thunderously; smashing his now empty tankard upon the floor. Boisterous cheers and playful giggles filled the raven haired man's ears, the sound was deafening, yet liberating at the same time. Loki's smile dimmed a little. He wished this was what it would be like with his every victory; to be the favoured son for once in his life. But no. He would not dwell upon such matters- at least he was more popular than the Midgardian brat anyhow. His smile returned full force as another tankard was shoved into his hands. It was full of wine.

"Careful now Loki! Wouldn't want to spill any of that fine beverage..." Volstagg chimed, his words trailing off.

"..._Unless_ it were over the little mortal wench, of course!" Hogun finished with a drunken cackle.

Loki sniggered uncontrollably at that comment. He could feel the wine messing with his train of thought; with his sight. Everything seemed soft and curved, like the room was bathed in candlelight, a slight flush bloomed across his cheeks. A dull ache burned in his skull and nothing in the room stayed in one place… Hmm… Why was he drinking again? Some fuss over spilled wine? The prince shrugged indifferently. He did not know the answer to his own question. And at that precise moment, he really didn't care!

The trickster god just continued to drink, unaware of what chaos was occurring inside his chambers.

~~~~~~~~_several hours later, late evening~~~~~~~~~~_

Loki had awoken with a headache that could rival the storms at Hellhiem's gate and with an earful from his Mother about his uncouth behaviour. He had also missed the dining hour, apparently. He groaned in irritation; all he wished to do was sleep! Preferably in his own bed, he grumbled, as he realised he had slept slumped over the table in the hall. He winced as he slowly stretched out the knots and creaks in his neck, who knew that sleeping drunk in such an unorthodox position would hurt so? Loki snorted in distaste- how could the mortal manage it and not he, even under the influence of alcohol?!

Well, at least he wasn't the only one getting an earful this night. The prince snickered at the disorientated mumbles from his fellow comrades that had also passed out in a drunken stupor with him. Loki stumbled out of his seat with difficulty; his vision had not quite recovered from last night's endeavour and he was finding it hard to stay upright. The prince staggered haphazardly through the many, many,_** many**_ endless hallways. By Odin's ghost, he wished he hadn't drunk so much wine!

After what seemed to be a fucking eternal struggle, Loki finally recognised what part of the palace he was in. He wasn't far from his chambers! The prince sighed with relief, the thought of sleep giving him a renewed sense of hope. He quickened his step, eager to sleep off the painful throbbing between his ears. He trudged around the last corner, turning to the corridor where his quarters reside. And he stopped.

"**What in the **_**nine**__**realms**_**?"** Loki hissed in sheer disbelief.

The floor was completely covered in… in… _feathers_? And… _**Goblets**_? Eh? For a moment, the prince wondered if he was hallucinating… He vigorously rubbed at his sore eyes, desperately hoping that the impossible scene before him was a drunken illusion. 'Twas not so.

Between his room, at the other end of the god forsaken pathway, and where he was standing was a numerous amount of symmetrically lined cups brimming with liquid. And the entire space between it had been blanketed by pink feathers. Pink. Bloody. Feathers! The prince was rendered speechless. The mortal had officially outdone herself… and pissed him off to no abounds. He was far too tired to deal with this logically… that little brat had timed it perfectly!

Loki huffed indiginantly as he gingerly tip toed around the precariously placed items on the floor. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to avoid those blasted goblets of water… Every move he made, every sudden swish, caused a torrent of fluffy pink monstrosities to arise and engulf him in it's ticklish embrace. What's worse; being antagonised by a cloud of feathers, being soaked from the hips down by splashes of water, or both at the same time? Both. Most certainly! The drunken trickster wobbled unsteadily on one leg as he attempted to plant his other foot between the infinitesimal space weaving between the chalices. Just as his foot passed the ominous, overfilled rims, a sudden lurching wave of nausea hit him, his body teetering backwards.

"Shit!" The prince gasped. His once perfectly placed leg had flung upwards automatically, in an attempt to restore his sense of equilibrium. Unfortunately, in doing so, he'd kicked multiple cups into the air and caused the contents to soak his midriff. Damn. Leather wasn't the most… agreeable material when wet, he noticed idly. Then he noticed the onslaught of bubbly pink obscenities that followed. _Fuck_.

Loki let slip a stream of low oaths that would've turned the air sour with their vile nature as the feathers clung to his legs and crotch. He paused for a moment and glared woozily up at the ceiling.

_Clever little girl._

The prince grinned at the girl's attention to detail. 'Twas a tremendous task, to set up such a prank and have it execute so well! This mortal was certainly a lot more fun to play with than he'd realised; she was quite the little devil when provoked! In the end, Loki decided to give up avoiding the obstacles and just plod through them. Once he'd reached the door to his chambers, he glanced down at himself, and thanked the heavens that no one could see him. From the waist down, he was smothered by sodden patches of pink, the largest lump of those infernal things gathered at his crotch. He looked… there were no words to describe it. None.

The prince opened the door, then immediately shut it again. It can't… She can't… How?! No. He's having a night terror. Or a hallucination. Tis' not possible. She couldn't. She wouldn't. Would she? Loki warily pushed the door open again.

"….That little bitch. That little, fucking **bitch**! How on Asgard did she pull this off?!" Loki laughed, absolutely shocked, as he strolled into his room cautiously.

His bed was perfectly made, but upside down, on the ceiling. So was his lounging chair. And his Ottoman. And his rug. Anything and everything that he could've slept on was on the fucking ceiling… So were his clothes. Loki bit back a scream. A small part of him, a _very_, _**very**_ small part mind, was starting to question whether challenging the brat in the first place was a good idea. It had definitely been a good idea at the time, but it appears that she wasn't the type to back down from a fight so easily. She also had a nasty habit of keeping her promises, no matter how extreme!

The prince noticed a single piece of parchment left neatly in the very centre of his room. He casually strolled towards it and deftly swiped it up before reading it.

"_I must say, My Prince, that Asgardian glue is incredibly strong! As you could probably see the marvels of it's strength for yourself. Consider this my getting even for the numerous snakes, the jokes and my most recent public humiliation. Oh, and that dress was from Her Majesty. You Asshole. Yours Truly, with love!"_

Loki chuckled darkly as he set the paper alight, the offending words burning away with each lick of green flame. Just as the paper began to disintegrate, he noticed the two words scrawled onto the back.

"_Your_ _Turn_. Yes, indeed! Now… How am I doing to get this all down?!" Loki asked himself tiredly.

_Excellent move, Dearie._

_(A/N)~ Sorry it's shorter than usual, but work is demanding. And tiring. Uggh. More Shenanigans to ensue, along with asshole Loki. Of course! Until next time. Chiao!_


	12. Chapter 12

"_**What in the nine realms?!"**_

I bit back a chuckle. This was going to be more fun than I thought! I peeped at Loki from my ultra sneaky hiding spot- a little bit cliché but it worked- behind one of the huge ass velvet drapes in the passageway. I was right next to his bloody room, and I mean right next to his door. Like a foot away, maybe even less… Was I playing a stupid game of chicken with death? _Yes_. The death in question being a drunk, angry god of fire and chaos? _Yes_. And did I give a shit? _Hell_. _**No**_!

But as much as I had a death wish, I wasn't a total idiot. So with great difficulty, I kept my mouth firmly shut and resolutely told myself on repeat to not make a sound. Otherwise, the game would be up, Loki would find me and string me up on the ceiling or something. I continued to stare at Loki through the tiny slit in the heavy fabric like some creepy stalker. Huh. Not for one second did I realise that I would ever stalk an alien god! Funny how my fucked up life works…

Loki rubbed at his eyes in disbelief; his mouth hung open in confusion. Or denial, I'm not quite sure yet… A begrudging smirk flitted across his lips momentarily, his unfocused eyes burning with annoyance. I smiled hugely at this sweet, sweet revenge as the pompous royal asshole began his perilous journey, fraught with the very threatening danger of water and feathers. Pfft. Jeez. This was just hilarious!

A stream of outraged huffs and shady curses poured from Loki's mouth as smoothly as the bloody wine he poured into it. I clamped my mouth firmly shut as I watched the angry little prince kick up a tornado of ice cold water and fluffy pink feathers; those things stuck to him like glitter… that crap _never_ comes off! Loki carefully lowered his foot between the cluster of cups as if they were explosive. The level of concentration upon his face was completely different to the unfocused glaze of his greeny-blue eyes… I could feel my lips pulling at the corners; twitching with the need to smile at his idiocy. But if I smile, I won't be able to stop the hysterical laugh building at the back of my throat, so I fought with nature and tried my up most to stay quiet.

"Shit!" Loki gasped as he lost his balance, his head careering backwards suddenly.

On instinct, he kicked his leg back up in a desperate attempt to stay upright. The good news for him is that it worked. The bad news being that he had completely soaked himself from the waist down, mainly around his manly parts. It looks like he wet himself! I tasted blood in my mouth as I chomped on my cheek. Ouch. But bleeding is better than not breathing, right?

If I thought I was having trouble containing my giggles before, then I didn't know the meaning of the word struggle… Loki's look of discomfort morphed to dread as a massive cloud of pink feathers arose from the aftermath and completely smothered him. Everywhere. A strangled snort pushed free from my lips; I slammed my hands over my mouth immediately. I couldn't help it. I couldn't, really. It was… beautiful.

More outrageous curses and swears gushed out of his mouth, to the point where I half expected Lady Frigga to appear and faint at how bad they were! Loki ceased his tantrum very suddenly. Shit. Had he heard me? I panicked. I shrunk backwards and pressed my back against the cold sandstone. For the first time in almost six months, I felt the choking fear that I'd experienced every day of my childhood creep into my chest. Oh shit. What have I done?

My fear level peaked dangerously high as I heard multiple chalices being kicked over aggressively and the sound of heavy footsteps coming ever closer. Ringing echoed harshly in my ears, my head started to burn with the familiar pain that always accompanied my anxiety.

_I'm sorry, General. I'm sorry. I'll behave…_

I fisted my hands into my hair painfully, trying to block out the memory. I wasn't back at Hydra. The General wasn't here. He couldn't hurt me here.

_But Loki could…_

But he wouldn't actually beat me. Would he? Surely he wouldn't! But, the more I thought about it, the more I believed that he could. Loki and the General had more in common than I cared to admit… They'd probably get on like a house on fire… The endless ringing in my ears drowned everything out, my head throbbed, I slammed my eyes shut as one particularly painful memory rushed to the surface…

* * *

"_Let me guess… You thought you could save him, Subject Three?" _

_I kept my eyes firmly fixed to the floor. It's safer that way. It's submissive. Like a good soldier of Hydra should be… Something that I wasn't… but I couldn't tell him that. Never. It's not like he needed to be told either. I'd been caught red handed. Helping the enemy. Or trying to. Of all the stupid things that I'd done, this was by far the worst!_

"_You're letting emotions override your better judgement, soldier! You're letting even letting them control your survival instincts… The General will **not** be pleased!" Hanz stated coldly. All I could see was his shiny black boots pacing back and forth, stopping at my right._

"_I bet you don't even know the name of that piece of American shit!" My instructor spat in my ear. Thankfully, I didn't flinch._

"_Look at him."_

_No. I won't._

"_LOOK. At. Him. And I'll tell you exactly who the scum bag is!" Hanz grabbed my hair and roughly jerked my head back, forcing me to look. _

_There he was- the man I'd so foolishly tried to save. _

_His arms were suspended above him by his hands; cuffed in metal shackles and attached to the blood stained wall by a thick chain. His fingers swollen and bruised, most likely broken. His wrists were weeping with angry sores, his nails torn and caked in blood… Probably from trying to escape the cuffs. His shirt was missing, his muscled chest covered in bruises, cuts and… electric burns?_

_Oh my God… What did they do to him?!_

"_Look at his face, girl!" Hanz barked in English. I gulped._

_I don't want to…_

_My eyes flicked up out of fear, my wide hazel ones meeting sharp blue. They were the most intense eyes I'd ever seen… A pale icy blue with a hint of grey… It reminded me of one of those blizzards that often hit at the Alps in the dead of winter. I really hated looking into those eyes. They looked… familiar. It scared me._

_Uncomfortable, I focused on his other features. His slick short cut dark brown hair, the day-or-two old stubble over his strong jaw, a prominent cleft in his chin… By today's standards, women would consider this man very handsome._

"_That… **pathetic** excuse for a soldier, is Sergeant James Buchann Barnes of the 107th Infantry Regiment-"_

"_It's simply 'sergeant' to you asshole. But you, Angel, can call me Bucky!" _

_The man interrupted smoothly. He looked me dead in the eye, smiled warmly, and winked._

* * *

I forced my eyes open and I breathed deeply, trying to slow my racing heart. It felt like it was going to leap right out of my chest. Nope. I was not going to have a full on fit right in front of Loki. I was not going to relive that god awful day. I felt crappy enough as it is! Instead, I had decided to completely ignore the fact that I had almost given away my position and return to stalking the Norse god.

I slowly inched the curtain away from the wall; revealing a very tired, very pissed, very **pink** god of mischief…

Loki paused at his bedroom door, his hand ready and waiting on the handle. He glanced down at himself and he winced at what he saw. Umm. Holee shit. From the waist down, Loki was a mess of soggy feathers the colour of candy floss, all patchy and lumpy-like… the biggest around his manly parts. Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Ohmygod!

Loki had become an ugly-ass mutant bird. He had become… a… **_Flamingo_**!

My grin had returned full fucking force. Scrap that. My smile nearly tore my face in two it was that big!

_Oh Loki. If you thought that was bad… You're in for a treat!_

The black haired Asgardian sighed and opened the door. His eyes widened comically and he slammed the door shut. Pfft. His face paled even more than usual as he slowly pushed it open again. As the door swung shut, I pressed my ear to the wood, just waiting for his reaction.

"….That little bitch. That little, fucking **bitch**! How on Asgard did she pull this off?!" The trickster barked in shock. My chest shook with silent laughter, so much so that tears were forming in my eyes. I couldn't tell whether or not he was amazed or pissed, probably the latter, but I didn't care. This shit was hilarious. He was no doubt reading my lovely little note. Pfft.

I heard a really sinister sounding chuckle, then the sound of crackling. Hmm. What was he doing?

"_Your_ _Turn_. Yes, indeed! Now… How am I doing to get this all down?!"

I had to leave then. Like, quickly. Otherwise I would've died laughing. I skipped and hummed knowing full well that he'd be there for a while.

_Good luck sleeping tonight, asshole. Ha!_

* * *

_Thump._

His bed dropped to the floor; the eerie green aura fading from it's surface the moment it made contact. Finally, his chambers were back in order, his clothes back in their rightful place. Sneaky little whelp! Loki chucked dryly to himself as he smoothed out the silken sheets.

She may be mortal, but she is certainly a force to trifle with when riled… A creative one at that. Ahh, such fun! This little brat was keeping him on his toes. Quite a lot, actually. He felt a little off put by how easily she seemed to retaliate. And by the fact that he never knew what to expect. And by the fact that she was… well… _technically_ _winning_ their little wager?! No. The thought did not bode well with him at all. The prince needed an edge; a defence mechanism. Something to use when all else fails, something that would spark off that little tantrum she does when she loses. Something that would make her admit defeat, if worse comes to worse. The perfect artillery… Loki paused. He knew exactly what he needed to do, how to do it. But questions remained; should he pursue this path? Would any good come of this? Would he use this knowledge ill?

The prince silently questioned his motives. He knew, at times, his anger got the better of him. He would act rashly and upon impulse, often saying things that shouldn't be spoken. His silver tongue could be the balm to a wound, or the knife that put it there… Loki shook his head. So what if he ends up wounding the mortal? She is fragile. A weak, little girl. A Midgardian, of all creatures! It wouldn't be hard to hurt such a thing.

Loki clicked his tongue and stood upright. So mote it be. The prince quietly left his chambers and skulked along the corridors like an alley cat, unseen and unheard by those whom worked at the witching hour. His ever present smirk grew wider the closer he came to the brat's quarters. With a flick of his wrist, the door opened noiselessly and he slid inside.

There she was, that sly little minx, looking the perfect picture of innocence yet again. She lay sprawled across the top of her sheets, her legs bent at the knees and tilted to the left. One arm thrown carelessly across her midriff, the other lying limply next to her head. Deep, dark silky strands of hair fanned out sporadically behind her; framing her face with a glistening halo of chromatic colours. Loki grinned wickedly as he perched himself beside her sleeping form. It gave him such thrills when he did things such as these; she sleeping so soundly whilst unbeknownst to her, the blatant invasion of her most private thoughts was unfolding mere inches in front of her… The prince didn't know why the mortal's actions affected him so rashly. The mortal certainly drew out his love for mischief more than anyone had ever done in these many a year, it was like he felt compelled to push the Midgardian for all she was worth, to see how far he could go until she finally yielded.

Loki quietly opened her bedside drawer and pulled out the leather bound book with ease, he had done this little escapade so many times now that the motion was muscle memory, but it was the first time he'd been so bold as to sit right next to her comatose body. The prince knew he was being unnecessarily reckless in his actions, his invasion of the girl's privacy was a dangerous feat alone, but he couldn't help himself. He glanced briefly at the girl by his side before flipping open the book.

_Interesting…_

The Asgardian's prying eyes scrutinized the collection of images before him, page by page, his mind absorbing each and every detail. Some of the brat's drawings were similar to previous works, like the strange symbol marked in blood, but her most recent sketches were much more intriguing. One was of a golden haired man in some form of uniform. He stood next to a petite black haired woman and a small boy. The man bore some resemblance to the Midgardian beside him, Loki noted with curiosity.

_A relative, perhaps?_

The next image was... strange. Twas' a face. A man's face, his lips twisted upwards in a cruel and sadistic smirk, his dark eyes gleaming with malice and amusement. But that wasn't what was disturbing. Half of the man's skin had been pulled off, shown by a single gloved hand tearing at the skin, leaving an expanse of angry red flesh and a lack of nose. It reminded him of the strange symbol somehow. The prince paused his 'research'. It was obvious that this image was connected to the symbol, but how? And what did the peeling flesh represent? Loki huffed slightly in frustration. It seemed that the brat was just as cryptic in her drawings as she was in person!

Loki frowned and flipped the page over. His brows arched in surprise at the most recent sketch to date.

_Well now… this is definitely new!_

Twas' another man. Different from all the sketches he had seen; it had a _contradicting_ flavour from the rest. It left the prince feeling a little stunned and unsure of himself… The man was in chains, arms cuffed above his head. His shirt was removed, his defined musculature littered with lacerations and bruises. But despite the wounds, the man's face held no pain or fear. His eyes were focused and staring intently, as if he were actually looking one in the eye. His lips were curved into a warm, slightly arrogant smirk. The man's expression was smooth and full of masculine charm. It reminded the prince of Fandral when he sought out another conquest- one that took place inside his bed chambers.

**_W__hat?_**

The prince's doubt was further fuelled by the words scrawled next to him, as if the man on the page had said them. '_Hey Angel!'. _Angel? Tch. The brat may look like one, but this creation of hers obviously stated otherwise!

How young do women upon Midgard start giving themselves to men?! Loki looked at the child again, his mind a whirr with possibilities… slowly, surely, the pieces to the mysterious puzzle only known as '**Zoey**' began to fall into place. The trickster may not have all the pieces in his hand for the game, but he certainly had enough in his court to push her afield… He could see patterns forming, answers emerging from the shadows. The Asgardian chuckled quietly as he returned the book to it's rightful place. Loki did not know if he had even come to the right conclusion about what he had seen, but he knew the very mention of it would have mother's little pet running for the hills!

His analytical gaze fell upon the mortal yet again. A strand of her tumbling locks fell over her eyes; the raven haired prince brushed it aside with slightest of touches, his fingertips ghosting over her skin in a gentle caress. His fingers lingered over her face, the urge to satisfy his curiosity again overpowering his better judgement. He tilted her chin to the side, revealing the small but precise cicatrice upon her slim neck. He ran his thumb across the mark, feeling it's rough texture. For such a small scar, it was quite raised, meaning the implement must've cut rather deeply…

"I wonder whom would dare harm such a devious little creature such as **you**, my dear! They must scare you to your core… because if I had dared raise my hand to you… I would be a dead man. If not by your own hand, then by mother's… so many secrets lie in your mind… so many answers to my unasked questions…" Loki murmured, his voice barely even reaching his ears.

"I wish you would tell me… I would love to meet him. It would be entertaining- but would I shake his hand, or grasp him by the throat and squeeze, until he breathes his last? **Tch**. Tis' strange… Your very existence irks me to no end but the thought of some other fool hurting you makes me feel… choler..." The prince sighed as he pulled his hand away. A maelstrom of emotions surged through him with such force that he could feel the throbbing of his heartbeat echo in his mind. It was a painful and vertiginous sensation; one that he was not used to feeling. He wasn't used to feeling much at all, if he were to be honest, unless it were negative. Anger. Rage. Epicaricacy. Hatred. _Envy_. Five little words that gave his life meaning; gave him purpose and drive.

And then came along a mortal child, with no more than nine years to her name, whom had thrown the life he knew far off course. She was smart, cunning and so very, very blunt! Twas' no secret that there was no love lost between them after all… She may be mortal but she has an old soul. He could see it. Then again, she was still quite naive to certain aspects of life, due to a restricted upbringing… She was a conundrum. An enigma encased by a fragile, breakable shell… The prince could've easily ended the girl's life just a moment ago by simply crushing her windpipe. He could've ended this madness so very quickly, and he could've slipped away silently into the night and none would be the wiser… but he couldn't. He just… couldn't.

The unknown wave of emotion hit him again, he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. He had got what he had came for. Time to leave, before he was spotted. He stood up noiselessly and slid out of her chambers within seconds. Loki fought the urge to look back, the alien emotion still running amok inside his head.

And quite possibly his cold heart.


End file.
